Toxik Shock
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: When Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm, Reptile stumbled onto a baby. Intrigued by the strangest idea, he kept the child as his own merging his blood with it. This birthed a new and deadly warrior, one of both Earthrealm and Outworld. Image done by Lightning-in-my-Hand. Arcade mode available after story mode.
1. Birth of a Killer

**Toxik Shock**

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of a Killer**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

_**Earthrealm**_

_**October 8, 1992**_

Reptile crawled up a building, looking for any Earthrealmers to kill. The wards barring his lord Shao Kahn had finally fallen and he was free to conquer it. His nostrils flared as the smell of blood filled the air, making him lick his lips. Gagging a little he sprayed a ball of acid and melted the glass before crawling inside.

"Oh my, aren't you late to the party?" The Zaterran turned to see Mileena walking out of a room, licking blood seductively off her fingers. "I already killed all the human in this place. And I'm still bored. I'm going to look for some more fun." She jumped out of the window, making the lizard shake his head in disgust.

"Crazy experiment..." He mumbled before a soft cry hit his ears. He sniffed the air but it was filled by the smell of blood was all he could find. Walking slowly through the blood stained rooms, the cries grew louder before he reached the source. It was a room stained in blood as two bodies, one male one female littered it seemingly covering something.

He pushed the bodies aside and found the source; a lone child crying. He could only assume the corpses belonged to his parents who tried to protected it from Mileena's slaughter. "Sloppy work..." The Zaterran mumbled before bearing down over the child, noting the wound on its head. He brought a claw down to kill it quickly when something unexpected happened.

The baby grabbed the claw and instantly stopped crying. Instead it looked up at Reptile and smiled. And then it laughed sweetly. The actions shocked Reptile and he tried to pull away, only for the grip tighten. The child hit something in the Outworlder and an idea crossed his mind. If Shang Tsung could mix DNA and create Mileena, what would his blood do?

Carefully, he picked up the child and cut his own finger along his teeth, drawing blood. He smeared it along the wound on the babies head and waited. Sure enough, the child started crying in pain before it started shaking. Scales appeared under its eyes and its nails grew into claws before the crys and shakes stopped. Fearing the worst, Reptile smiled inside as the eyes opened. "With this I give you a new name... Toxik."

* * *

_**20 Years Later**_

_**Outworld**_

The Kytin D'vorah let her 'child' crawl along her arm as three men sat behind her. "This one understands your logic, but does not reach the same conclusion." The larva returned to its sack and she walked over. "Like others, this one is not pleased with Mileena as Kahnum. But is still unclear that your coup will succeed."

"That is why I have invited our Zaterran friends." Kotal explained, making D'vorah turn to the two. While Reptile was Zaterran in every sense, the other was not.

He was a humanoid looking man with scales around his blue eyes and claws for nails. He wore a brown vest with the hood down, showing his short brown hair, and pair of animal skulls on his shoulders. Underneath that was a black battle shirt with knives strapped to it. From what she could see of his arms that weren't covered in blood stained wraps were covered in scars.

On his left wrist was a snake bracelet that seemed to be glowing. His pants were black with studs sticking out of the sides and more knives strapped to the left leg. Black boots let claws stick out of the front as a belt held a seemingly enormous amount of knives on it alone. Around the the man's neck was a skull dipped in gold with rubies embedded into its eye sockets.

"No, you invited a Zaterran and an Earthrealmer." D'vorah replied. The boy glared at the bug woman and was about to speak when Reptile blocked him.

"Calm yourself, Toxik." Reptile said before turning to D'Vorah. "Listen and join us. I know things about Mileena. Her troubled rule will fall in the telling. And then pave the way for Ko'otal."

"What could you possibly know-" The bug woman started before the door was broken down, making them all stand up. Tarkatan soldiers ran in and surrounded them all. Toxik gripped a knife on his belt, waiting for who would come next.

"There they are..." Mileena teased as she walked in, flanked by Baraka and Ermac. "Three of your fellow councilors and a pet... whispering like scullery-maids. I wonder about what..."

"If only you would listen to our council." Kotal said. "As a war with the Netherrealm looms, I have urged for a détente with Earthrealm."

"And I've told you I would rather die than treat with my father's murderers!" The Kahn shouted.

"If the Netherrealm invades, then we will all die." Toxik said. "You, your kingdom, all of it. Your arrogance is threatening the entire realm."

"Who are you to judge me!?" She shouted at him. "You are nothing but garbage. I entertained you due to Reptiles service to my father, but now I see that was a mistake! Speak your last before I have your tongues."

"You ungrateful, arrogant-" Toxik started walking towards her before his teacher stopped him again. "Forgive me, master."

The lizard nodded before turning back to Mileena. "You are not the Kahns true heir!" Reptile shouted, shocking all but his student. "She is a construct, born in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. I saw this. Your best claim to the throne is moot."

"How dare you!" Mileena shouted. "I succeed Shao Kahn by his will!"

"Succeed him you have, but Outworld demands new leadership." Kotal said.

"From an Osh-Tekk fool!? Kill him!" She declared.

Baraka charged and swung his arm blade, only for D'vorah to block it. "This one will no longer serve Mileena." She declared before punching the general in the face.

Mileena turned back to the other three as a brawl broke out. "Defend your empress!" She declared.

"Our creator, Shao Kahn, is dead." Ermac said, speaking up for the first time. "We will serve whom we choose!" The two started fighting as D'vorah tackled Baraka out of the window.

Toxik ducked an arm blade before drawing a blade from his belt. He swung the knife and tore through the knee making the Tarkatan drop. With a spin he tore through the neck and left the body to fall over. Toxik ducked a cross slash before hitting a back fist. The Tarkatan gasped for before his neck was sliced in half.

The head rolled away as a glowing black snake slithered back to Toxik. "Good girl." He said before the snake slithered into his hand. It glowed red before it hardened into a long blade. Toxik turned to another two Tarkatans charged him. He blocked with his sword and then forced one to behead the other. He then flicked his sword, turning it into a whip and sliced the other clean in half.

One grabbed him from behind and aimed to cut his head off, but Toxik slammed his head back breaking several teeth. He turned and opened his mouth spraying the face with a light mist of acid. The face began to melt before Toxik kicked him against the wall and impaled him with several knives. Mileena stabbed him in the back with her sai, making him cry in pain before turning around.

She threw a punch and made him flinch before he threw a high kick catching her arm. She gripped the limb before he spun and delivered a second kick to her head, knocking her veil off. She pulled out a sai and stabbed his hand before his snake grabbed her hand. Toxik twisted it and pulled the weapon out of her hand.

He then slammed the back of his elbow into her face before repeatedly kneeing her in the stomach. With one final swing of his bracelet, now acting like a club he knocked her to the ground. Panting, Toxik pulled another knife from his and licked it, coating the blade in a green poison.

Before he could bring it down, Ko'otal grabbed his hand. "Not like this. She must be made an example."

The other two males picked her up as Toxik walked towards them Mileena struggled in the grasp of Ermac and Reptile as Toxik held the knife to her neck, itching for an excuse to use it. D'vorah flew back up and stared at Mileena. "Baraka is dead. Your last ally is dead."

Ko'otal raised his weapon making her look at him. "Take her away." Toxik took over for Ermac and the two Zaterran blooded males dragged her away.

As they watched the former Kahn get dragged out of the room, Ermac turned to Kotal and D'vorah. "We would serve the new ruler of Outworld." He said.

"Then you serve Kotal Kahn." D'vorah said, walking over to the vessel. The two stood next to each other before they bowed to the new leader of Outworld.

* * *

_**3 Years Later**_

Toxik let out a soft smile as he walked through the desert, remembering his proudest moment. "I was so close... how could I have been so stupid?" That bitch pushed every button he had. His anger caused him to ignore the rear and as such, the rebels Tanya and Rain to free Mileena.

As punishment Kotal sent him to gather warriors, fighters who would give their lives to his cause. Wiping the sweat from from his brow as he walked through the runes before seeing a small town. He walked towards it and instantly noticed that it was mostły Tarkatans. He quickly went past a few shops before finding the inevitable tavern.

Entering the bar, he walked towards the main bar and sat down. Behind him, two drunk Tarkatans began stabbing each other in a drunken laugh. The severed head of one flew over to the bartop and landed next to him. The six-armed barkeep moved to remove it when Toxik pulled it over. "Don't bother. Xiuhcoatl could use a snack."

The bracelet slithered off his wrist and over to the head before it dug into the left eye and pulled it out. The orb swallowed, it slithered into the brain cavity. The bartender nervously chuckled before taking out a glass and a bottle of Outworld booze. "So... what can I do for you?"

Toxik pushed the glass aside and took the bottle. "I'm looking for fighters." He replied before slicing the neck off the bottle with one of his claws and chugging half the bottle at once. "Ones who are willing to fight for... Kotal Kahn."

The barkeep gasped before leaning in. "Look you seem like a nice guy, so I'm going to warn you. A LOT of people here aren't happy about the new Kahn. You'll have to go somewhere else for your search."

"Fine." He tipped his hood and tapped the bar three times. Xiuhcoatl popped out of the right eye and slithered over to him before wrapping around his wrist. Keeping the bottle he walked out of the bar and walked through the town. A Tarkatan bumped into him and snagged his drink. The thief missed his smirk before the arm-blade creature took a swig of the booze.

He passed a weapons smith when he noticed a flyer on the wood. Picking it up, he studied the picture on it. "Who's this?"

"Oh, just some weirdos who make a mess off our town now and then." The weapon smith said. "Lot of our best warriors have been either wounded or killed by her."

"So she's a fighter, is she?" Toxik asked with a smirk. Folding the paper up he walked away from the town as a mob raced past the bar, saying something about a dead body. A sandstorm blew into town as Toxik pulled his hood down to protect his eyes. Walking away from the town, he traveled further through the desert.

A soft laughter caught his attention and he turned around only to be meet with an arm. Toxik was sent crashing into a large rock before he looked to see a small female warrior with clawed gauntlets on both of her hands. She sat atop the large brute who was wearing a frayed piece of cloth tied to his face bound by ropes, a single hole in the cloth exposing one of his red eyes. Both were wearing spiked armor, including shoulder and leg plates.

While the girl was wearing various leather straps bound around her body, the large 'man' uses ropes to hold his armor and clothes in place. The girl was wearing some type of ankle pads on her feet while the large brute wears sandals. "Who you? What want you?" The girl asked.

"That's some greeting you have there." Toxik said standing up. "I'm looking for strong warriors for recruitment. It seems you fit-"

"Ferra/Torr no listen you!" The girl interrupted. "Squeeze and play, Torr!" The beastly man growled before charging. Toxik rolled to the side and 'Torr' went through the rock.

The two looked for the man only to find empty dust and air. Toxik jumped on the back and ripped the girl off before bringing a knife ti the brutes neck. "What now?"

'Ferra' raced over and tried to climb up, only for Xiuhcoatl to bear her fangs. "No kill him!" The girl begged. "Me ride Torr! We together fourever!"

"Very well." Toxik sheathed his knife and jumoed off, letting Ferra climb back up. "From this day forward, you work for Kotal Kahn."

* * *

**I know I said I'd have this done earlier, but life got in the way so here it is now. Didn't want to make my OC too much like Reptile, so he doesn't have full access to his Zatarren powers. Therefore he compensates with a magic weapon (named after the spirit form of the Aztec fire god), poisons, and a fuck ton of knives.**

**If you guys want, i will do four chapters for intro dialogues and fatalities (two for MKX and two for MK 11) after the main story. Just let me know in the reviews, as well as your thoughts on the story as a whole. **


	2. New Faces

**Chapter 2**

**New Faces**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

**_3 Years Later_**

**_Outworld Market_**

Guards march through the street as the crowds watched on. Leading the squad were Erron Black, Ermac and Toxik. People bowed to the traveling Kahn and his squad, even if he would be unable to see them from inside his carriage. "Twenty million..." Kotal mumbled in complete disbelief.

"There's an old saying, Emperor; 'It's not worth the dirt on my shoes'." A man with tattoos and a mechanical eye said from across the Kahn.

"Kotal Kahn has only ever bargained fairly with you, Kano." D'vorah said from next to the man.

"Right, right." He nodded. "I'm just saying, upgraded weapons here and there, my intel and boom! The Outworld Civil War is finally over. Might be nice to kick back, actually enjoy being emperor."

"You are certain of Mileena's location?" The Kahn asked, having thought over everything he just heard.

"And every thing about her army." Kano replied. "S'gotta be worth... at least fifty million."

"I must attack her... Immediately." Kotal mumbled. "End this conflict, right the mistake Toxik made. As you say, it drains us."

"Right... so do we have a deal?" The red eyed man asked.

The carriage came to a stop, confusing the bug woman and the Oshtek. "D'vorah?"

"An accident ahead." She replied, standing up. "It need not concern the Emperor. This one will clear it for you." She bowed and left the carriage, leaving the two alone. "Make way for Kotal Kahn! Move!"

"This isn't something we can just clear when you say so." Toxik replied, moving a crate off the pile. "And things would go a lot faster if you-" The smell of blood filled his nose before he turned around. Twin swarms of Tarkatans ran out of the allies blades at the ready. "Ambush!"

The other three growled in anger before marching towards the horde. Ermac ducked an arm-blade before using his magic to steal the soul of the Tarkatan. He then crushed the body before throwing it at another. Erron shot two of them before a third tackled him to ground. "Guns..." Toxik shook his head before splitting a head open with a knife.

D'vorah walked towards three before her stingers popped out and stabbed them to death before noticing the approaching horde from the rear. "This was a set up..." Toxik mumbled before throwing a knife at a Tarkatan. "Kano sold us out."

Kotal Kahn burst out of the carriage with Kano underneath him. Both looked battered and bruised as the emperor rained down punches before the Earthrealmer caught one and threw him aside. "The emperor!" D'vorah shouted before sharing a nod with the hybrid.

Her wings sprouted out and she took to the sky before grabbing Toxik by the hand. She took off and flew towards the Kahn, Toxik swinging his blade at any Tarkatans that tried to hit him. A fireball shot forward and hit Toxik, sending him to the ground. Tarkatans jumped up and grabbed the Kytin pulling her down to the ground. Groaning, Toxik pushed himself up to see an all too familiar face. "Tanya..."

"I'm pleased you remember me, tadpole." She teased before launching another fireball.

The lizard-hybrid rolled to the side and the fire missed. Standing up, Toxik pulled out a knife as Xiuhcoatl turned into her sword form. "How could I ever forget that smug look when you freed Milenna?" He swung his sword and knife in an 'x', forcing the Edenian to jump back.

She reached down and grabbed her Kobu Jutsu from her side. "She vowed to create a free Edenia. Something Kotal refused to do."

The Edenian charged and swung her weapons, forcing Toxik to block with his blades. "If you honestly think that you can trust Mileena, then you're dumber than you look." He pushed back and swung at her legs, forcing her to jump.

"Then we will tear Kotal's Empire apart." Tanya replied before charging, swing her blades.

Toxik dodged the blade before kicking her back and sent her to the ground before she stood back up. "It's your fault that Mileena escaped. I disgraced myself before the Kahn. Today, I make amends."

She raced forward and threw a kick that Toxik caught it before throwing her to the ground. He then jumped on her back and dug his claws into her back. She screamed in pain before her legs grabbed his torso and threw him back. Toxik spun back up before dodging her weapons, distracting him enough to have her slam her knees into his head.

In a daze, he swung his whip sword. Tanya ducked the snake and threw a series of punches before slamming her knee into his gut. Pushing him back, she threw another fire ball at him. Toxik countered with an acid ball of his own and the two meet, creating a small explosion. The smoke faded and a series of knifes were thrown at her, forcing her to dodge.

Toxik then jumped forward and wrapped his snake around her neck and started chocking her out. "This is what you get for defying Kotal." He slammed his right knee into her back before throwing a punch to her head. He slackened the bracelet and performed a sliding dash before kicking her back.

Unwrapping Xiuhcoatl, it hardened into a club and cracked her in the head, sending her to the ground in defeat. "I look forward to your death." He turned to see Kano limping away from the fight. "Get back here, Earthrealmer!" He shouted as he raced after the human. Three Tarkatans blocked his path and he uncurled his whip before slicing their heads off.

Trampling over the bodies, he looked around for the human only to find nothing. His nose was no use as the smell of blood filled his nostrils. A scream caught his attention as he turned to see Erron gripping his hand in pain, a sai firmly planted in his palm. "You bitch!" He raced forward and preformed a jump kick that forced Milenna back.

Mileena vanished from his sight and appeared from behind, bitting into his arm. Toxik screamed in pain before Mileena picked him up and threw him back into a mob of Tarkatans. "Out of my way!" He pushed the two arm blades aside, making them bisect skulls in the process. The next two forced him to duck before a spray acid melted through the skin.

They crumbled to the ground as he grabbed one leg and slammed the owner into another, impaling the two on each other's blades. Xiuhcoatl jumped off his wrist and bit into the neck of an approaching Tarkatan before it slithered into the body. Toxik delivered a back fist to an undamaged blade creature before unleashing a series of punches along the body. A high kick cracked the arm blade in half before he shoved a knife in the head.

His bracelet forced itself out of the chest and jumped out to him. Toxik then flicked it and turned it into its sword from before blocking the blades. One reached out for his face, but the hybrid caught it and melted it down to a nub. In response, the wastelander tried punching him to the ground but failed. With a roar and a final swing, Toxik decapitating the last one.

Panting with pride, Toxik stood up and ran back over to Mileena. He found her on the ground surrounded by both soldiers and Kotal. "You will atone for your dissent, Mileena." Kotal said as Mileena tried run. "Blood will make right. Up the stairs path..." Flames began gathering around him as his body marks glowed. "To the fires edge!"

Flames shot out of his arms and fired at Mileena, who pulled out a golden medallion and fired off a beam of energy. The streams collided and forced Kotal back while the soldiers were disintegrated. Mileena collapsed before Rain appeared and grabbed her and teleported away.

Panting in exhaustion, Kotal Kahn depended on D'vorah helping him up. "What did my emperor see?"

"A stray cub... grown into a jaguar." He said, scaring all who heard it. He turned to leave, only to see Toxik on his knees.

"Forgive me, emperor." He said. "I have failed you again. Mileena and Kano escaped. I accept whatever punishment you deem fit."

Kotal stared at him before walking past him. "Aid the wounded, tend the dead. That is how you will make amends for this." The Kahn placed his hand on his shoulder before delivering a tap. "You did well, young one."

* * *

_**Five Outworld Days Later**_

Toxik and Erron walked through the market with a squad of soldiers. People were buzzing about seeing Earthrealmers in their home and if they were true, they were to bring them to Kotal. "This has to be a mistake. Why would any sane Earthrealmer come here?"

"You trying to say something, kid?" The cowboy asked back.

"No, I've said all I-" He stopped talking when he noticed four humans talking to each other. Toxik had never seen a normal human before, but he was more intrigued by the one with blonde hair and full body suit.

"-aggression pact. Outworld is not our friend." The one with the bow said.

Erron nudged his partner before walking forward, leading the men. "A point you might make more subtlety, given your surroundings." The guards surrounded the four as Erron came to a stop. "State your business. Including a reason why the two of us shouldn't kill you here and now."

"Two?" The blonde asked.

Erron looked over and found Toxik stuck in place. "Damn it kid! Get your head outta the clouds!" He pushed the hybrid forward and the Zaterran snapped back to reality.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled before turning to the humans.

"I can read you... both of you..." The one in the head band mumbled, having put his hand to his temple. "You're not from Outworld."

"We're from Earthrealm, like you." Erron replied. "But my employer Kotal Kahn is from Outworld. So now I'm from Outworld."

"And there is nothing for me in Earthrealm." Toxik replied, gripping a knife. "Now what do you want?"

"We're emissaries." The blonde replied. "We're here to talk to Kotal Kahn. We have Raiden's official seal with us."

She pulled out a golden medallion and Erron looked at it. "You can buy a cheap copy from that stand over there." Xiuhcoatl shot out and grabbed the emblem in its jaw.

"Look, you can arrest us. Even kill us." The bowman said, stepping forward. "But if we're telling the truth, you two are looking at pay cut- or worse. You two take us to the Kahn, I'll tell him the two of you took us down. Might even get you a bonus, you can't lose."

Erron stared at the four before turning to Toxik and nodded. "Follow us." He turned and lead the group forward next to Toxik.

"You will do anything for money, won't you?" The hybrid said, looking at the medal he took from his snake.

"Not anything." Erron replied.

"Really?" Toxik asked flipping the coin overhead. A small gasp was heard before he assumed some caught it. "Remind me, how much did Kotal pay you to flip from Shao Kahn's side to his?"

"At least I'm getting paid for this." The cowboy replied.

They passed by a construction site where an execution was taking place. "I was hungry..." The man begged before being pushed down onto the block.

"Your sentence will be carried out at once!" The executioner declared before a man walked up with a Macuahuitl.

"Death, for petty theft?" The bowman asked, stopping the group.

"The law is the law." Toxik answered. "Remember, this is our world."

Ignoring the warning the man, named 'Jin' by the blonde, raced forward. Erron pulled out his gun and the blonde girl pushed his arm, making him miss. Toxik raced after the monk, who fired an arrow and stopped the sentence before dealing with the guards. He then freed the man before jumping down from the stage.

Toxik threw a knife and the bowman dodged before the two stared each other down. "You just made a big mistake." Toxik said. "Why Erron choose to listen to you, I'll never know."

"A lesson in trust, from a mercenary?" Jin seemed to chuckle at the idea.

"Erron is a mercenary. I serve the Kahn fatefully." The hybrid declared. "And I'll serve him again by bringing him your head!" Toxik drew a knife and threw it, forcing Jin to spin his bow and block it. The Zaterran raced forward and swung his claws in a double palm strike, hitting the archer in the chin.

Jin slid back and threw his own punch before running and slamming his bow to the ground and jumped off it. Toxik caught the feet and slammed the Earthrealmer into a stone pillar before throwing him to the side. The hybrid then jumped and tried to stab him only for the archer to roll to the side. Jin pulled out a chakram and threw it, making Toxik block.

The metal dug into his skin and caused blood to trickle down his arms. Pushing forward, Toxik swung his legs in a sweeping motion. He hit the legs but was meet with the archer pulling out his circular blade. He then tapped the bow on the ground twice and it glowed red. The dragon head shot out flames, toasting the hybrids face. Wiping the flames from his eyes, he was unable to dodge as an arrow flew through the air and hit him in the shoulder.

"Lucky shot." Toxik growled before pulling the arrow out. He unwrapped the bracelet and swung the whip, forcing the archer to roll and fire another shot, hitting the hybrid's knees. Gripping it in pain Toxik pulled it out, only for Jin to jump and slam the dragon head of the bow onto the back of Toxiks head, definitely cracking his skull. Jin then pulled out two arrows and fired them, entering just under the hybrids eyes. The archer then grabbed them and threw him over head onto his arm, sending him to the ground in defeat.

"Looks like you failed him." Jin chuckled.

"You've no idea... what you've done." Toxik groaned, rolling to his back.

Heavy footsteps filled the air as the main door burst opened. Ferra/Torr stomped out of the palace and roared before the Earthrealmers charged them. Jin pulled out his bow and fired when ever his friends were in trouble. The three painfully dealt with the two before guards swarmed the four.

D'vorah walked out with more guards and surrounded the Earthrealmers. Toxik noticed the angry smirk on the blonde's face as she turned to Jin. "The Earthrealmers, yes? This one has much to learn of your diplomatic techniques."

"We're here to see Kotal Kahn." The blonde said. "General Blade's-"

"These four interrupted an Outworld execution!" Toxik interrupted, holding his arm as he walked forward. "They must understand that the penalty for this is death."

"I'm sensing a running theme." The girl mumbled, glaring at Jin.

D'vorah noticed the wound on the boy as he reached his side. "Toxik is correct. However..." She said, catching the hybrid off guard. "As we honor the Reiko Accords, we will consult the emperor. Toxik will guard you until he arrives." She turned and walked back into the palace.

"You wanna tell us what the fuckshit that was all about!?" The blonde demanded from the archer.

"Calm down, Cage." Jin replied.

"I'm with Cassie, Jin." The second male replied. "You just risked an interrealm war over a bread thief. Why?"

"Because not all thieves are irredeemable." Jin replied.

"And some are." Toxik butted in. "Trust me, I know all too well."

* * *

_**Twenty Years Ago**_

_**Outworld Desert**_

_A young Toxik walked though the desert, covering his face from the blowing wind and sand. He looked through his hands and sighted his goal, pushing himself forward. After what seemed like hours, the hybrid reached a stone slab sticking out of a rock wall. Removing the cloth around his face, the boy pressed a loose stone on the wall._

_The slab started shaking and split opened, earning a smile from the boy. Walking into the chamber, he noticed that torches instantly lit themselves. Toxik walked further into the room and studied the walls, noticing the ancient Zaterran carvings. A stone clicked into place before Toxik jumped back from spikes coming out of the floor._

_Something grabbed him and threw him into a wall. "Thanks for doing the hard work for me." Toxik turned to see a man with __clear white skin, glowing turquoise eyes and a green outfit. "__I can't wait to sell this crap for all it's worth." Chameleon chuckled before throwing the child over a edge towards a spiked chasm._

_The child hung on for all his worth, but his grip was slipping. __"Help!" Toxik cried out, hoping someone one answer. A slithering noise caught his attention before a thick tail rolled down and wrapped around the child's wrist before pulling him up. Panting, the child looked to see a snake that seemed like it was glowing._

_"You fucking brat!" Chameleon slid over acid and tried kick him down the hole. Toxik rolled to the side and tried to push him in, only to trip on some random ice. Chameleon smirked as his costumed returned to its normal color. The 'snake' jumped onto him and wrapped around his neck before opening its mouth, unleashing a ball of fire._

_Chameleon dodged it and threw the snake to the side before getting hit in the back, sending him crashing into a wall. He turned around and found nothing before something struck his knee. He kicked with his free leg and hit something before Toxik started to become visible. Just before becoming seeable, he threw something at the copycat._

_A rusty knife dug itself into the man's leg as he gripped it in pain. Chameleon then kicked the child against a wall before slamming the fist into the boy's head. __"You are no Zaterran." The man said, angering the boy._

_"Yes! I! Am!" Toxik turned and tackled __Chameleon to the ground. He then clawed into the imposter's chests, spraying blood around the room before head-butting the man. Toxik then started gagging before a large acid ball was coughed up right into the man's eyes._

_Screaming in pain, the man pushed him off and started rubbing his eyes. Noticing the position, Toxik raced forward and pushed him into a trap, sending a spike down into Chameleon's skull. The body twitched in reflex before the spike retracted, the brain leaving the skull._

_Chameleon dropped to the floor dead, his mask falling off. The man started fizzling and spazzing before his skin melted off, leaving only a skeleton. Panting in exhaustion, Toxik walked over to a nearby wall and dropped down. __The snake licked the child's cheek before it wrapped itself around the boy's wrist._

* * *

_**Present**_

Kotal stood with his back toward 'Cage Cassie' before turning around. "The news of refugees is troubling. Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to me. But I do know this; I invited no Earthrealm guests. Especially not those who would disrupt the performance of justice."

He walked on top of the stage and stared down at the four. "How do we know that have not allied with Mileena? Maybe her new power has earned her favor in Earthrealm?"

"Friends with Mileena?" Cage repeated. "No, no, absolutely not! We're not even sure that's Shinnok's Amulet she has-"

"She uses Shinnok's Amulet against me?!" Kotal asked in anger. "The same amulet Earthrealm swore would be safe in it's care?! When Outworld was offered no participation-"

"We were under attack, not Outworld-" Cage replied before Jin walked forward.

"Kotal Kahn... The Fire that Burns the Sun..." He spoke, catching everyone's eye. "We are here because we share the same concern about this item. We intend no ill against your rule."

Kotal seemed impressed at the archer's words. "At least one of you can forge silver words." He said. "But I believe there is a saying in Earthrealm; There is more honor among thieves than diplomats."

"I've had the questionable misfortune of being both, Emperor." The archer said. "But I am telling the truth."

The emperor stared at them before turning to the two beside the stage. "They are allied with Mileena. Carry out your sentence." Both D'vorah and Toxik walked over, ready to follow the order.

"Kotal Kahn. Under Outworld law, I claim the right... of Trial by Kombat." Jin said.

"Say again?" Takeda asked.

"You're going to... duel?" Jacqui asked.

"To absolve us of accusations." The archer relied. "Denying the request brings dishonor upon the accuser."

"You sure know much of Outworld." Toxik confessed as the Kahn walked down the stage. "Then you must also know that the duel ends in death."

The group backed away as the two circled each other. "You have won nothing. Merely, a few seconds of breath." The Kahn declared before summoning a sun disc and throwing it. Jin ducked under it and fired a pair of arrows that the Oshtek dodged before charging. The shoulder hit and forced Jin back before the Kahn grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee before kicking the archer back.

Jin ducked another punch before throwing a series of his own kicks that hit. The shaolin then slammed his bow into the head before doing the same onto the knee. Kotal groaned before grabbing Jin and trapping him in a bear hug. The archer screamed in pain before head-butting the emperor into letting him go.

Jin clutched his arm for a second before throwing his chakram at the kahn. It hit and dug into his shoulder before an arrow struck the left knee. The Kahn ripped both out and grabbed a jade plate of the ground. Charging forward, the arrows broke against it before slamming it against Jin. The archer hit the ground before rolling out of the way of a stomp.

The archer kicked the leg out from underneath the Outworlder before spinning his bow and striking the side of the head. He then kicked the Oshtek into the air and fired two arrows into his face before pulling on them and stabbing them into the chest. Jin then had his bow unleash a puff of fire before preforming the same combo on the Emperor that defeated Toxik. Kotal fell to the ground as Jin stood over him. "And now, Emperor?"

Kotal Kahn pushed himself up before turning to the crowd. "The crimes against you are null. All hear me when I say that Earthrealm means no harm to Outworld." The rest of Jin's squad smiled as D'vorah scowled in anger. Toxik merely bowed his head in respect for the Kahn's decision. "Now, kill me and be done with it."

The Kahn sat arms open awaiting his faith. "You're not actually gonna..." Cassie started to asked.

Jin turned back to the Kahn and walked forward. "Instead of your life, I claim your service." The archer said. "If Mileena does have the Amulet, we can obtain it more easily if we work together."

Kotal Kahn looked up and nodded before forcing himself up. D'vorah walked forward quickly to her lord's side. "Emperor... they cannot be-"

"D'vorah." Kotal interrupted turning to her. "Can you not perceive... I am in their debt."

He held out his arm and Kung Jin accepted it. "You honor us, Kotal Kahn. Our gratitude is wide like the ocean."

"I'll talk to General Blade..." Cassie spoke up. "Tell her about our new... agreement." The emperor nodded and she turned and walked away from the courtyard.

"I'll follow her, make sure she doesn't try anything." Toxik said walking after the blonde. D'vorah raised an eyebrow while Kotal merely smirked.

* * *

**A little bit of back story, some good fights and Toxik lost a battle. I call that a solid chapter. I'm sure some people are curious about the pairing of this story, and I'll answer it right now. I will TRY to put Toxik with Cassie Cage in at least a halfway decent effort, but I cannot make any promises about how good it be at the end.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it. See ya next time.**

**Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel & JballinR12.**


	3. Vengeance is Mine

**Chapter 3**

**Vengeance Is Mine**

* * *

"Speech""

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

Hours past as the sun had begun to set in Outworld. Toxik, D'vorah, and Kotal Kahn walked out of the palace as the Earthrealmers conversed over a strange device. Cassie put the machine away and stared at the group before turning around at the sound of the Emperor. "You have new information from Earthrealm?"

"Kano talked." Cassie answered walking towards the trio. "Gave us everything he had on Mileena. She does have the amulet, but also a lot of protection."

Kotal raised his hand to his chin in thought. "We must strike immediately."

"Perhaps a two-prong strategy." D'vorah suggested. "The army will distract Mileena while This One and Toxik sneak behind and retrieve the amulet."

"Not alone. This One's coming along." Cassie butted in.

D'vorah glanced over to Toxik who just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I don't mind if she comes along'. "Stealth will be most important..." She told the human.

"Did you think I was joking?" The blonde asked back.

"You will aid the main force-"

"D'vorah." Kotal Kahn interrupted her. "We shall grant their request, and I will finally be rid of Mileena." The Kytin reluctantly nodded before Kotal turn to gather his army.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

_**Kuatan Jungle, **__**Rebel Camp**_

The last of the Tarkatans left the camp to fight the army, leaving only empty tents. Toxik hopped along their tops as Cassie and D'vorah ran along the ground. The two women huddled behind some barrels as Toxik triggered his invisibility and jumped on to the main tent.

He moved his arm and Xiuhcoatl became visible before it slithered down the tent flap. The females moved in as Rain walked out, the Earthrealmer pulling a gun on him. Toxik crawled over to the ledge, ready to drop down if needed, as the Edenian turned to D'vorah. "Care to surrender, traitor?"

"You dare speak of treason?" D'vorah asked. "This One knows you desire the throne. Why serve Mileena?"

"I advise her." Rain replied. "The stealing of the amulet was my idea. Bit by bit, it kills her each use."

"As both sides diminish, you fill the void." The Kytin realized.

"That is correct." The Edenian chuckled. Toxik glanced over and saw Tanya sneaking up behind Cassie. Thinking quickly, he jumped off the edge and slammed into the pyromancer. Cassie turned around and raced over as Rain slammed his knee into D'vorah. Tanya flipped to the ground and threw Toxik over, making him land on his feet.

Cassie threw a punch from behind and Tanya ducked before raising a leg overhead and kicking the blonde in the face. The Edenian then spread her arms and blasted both of them with fire. Toxik pulled out a pair of knives and slashed the fireball in half. He looked up and found Tanya in front if him before a double kick struck his chest.

Toxik flew into a tree and crashed into the trunk before Cassie zoomed forward and kicked Tanya. She then threw a quick punch kick combo that dazed the pyromancer before firing off her pistols. Tanya pushed the left one aside before kicking Cassie in the stomach. She jumped and kicked Cassie back before the Edenian cartwheeled forward. Cassie kicked Tanya in the stomach and sent her to the ground.

Tanya rolled out of the way of a gun shot before standing up. The rebel pulled her weapons out and threw them before successfully cartwheeling and grabbing the blondes torso and slammed her down. Tanya climbed over and began punching Cassie in the head only for a long tongue to lash out and wrapped around her neck. Toxik pulled his head back and Tanya flew at him, letting him hit a knee strike on her gut.

She stumbled back before Cassie performed a hook kick. Toxik delivered a spinning back fist before clawing the girls stomach, forcing her back. Both Cassie and Toxik roared as they threw a punch at the same time. Tanya crumbled to the ground and fell face first into the dirt. "Thanks for that." She said to Toxik.

He nodded in reply as Rain slid next to Tanya and D'vorah walked over, stingers at the ready. "I know you said they aren't your friends, but you're not killing them."

"She's right, that's not what we came here for." Toxik added. Annoyed, D'vorah pulled her stingers back in as Xiuhcoatl slithered back to the group. "It's in here." The three entered the tent and found a chest heavily locked. Toxik leaned down and pulled out two small knives before placing them in the keyhole.

"Huh, you got some serious skills." Cassie said as the hybrid worked on the lock. "How'd a guy like you end up in Outworld?"

"Ask his parents when you meet them in death." All three turned around to see Mileena standing at the tent's entrance.

Toxik stood up and handed the knives to D'vorah. "Work on the lock. She's mine." He growled out as he shoot a ball of acid at her. Mileena wiped the acid from her eyes as Toxik walked out of the tent. "I knew you couldn't stay away from the amulet."

"You took my throne. Now you wish to steal my only means to reclaim it?" She asked.

"You are not worthy of either of them." Toxik stated.

"Who are you to judge!?" Mileena shouted back. "You weren't even meant to exist! You should have died with your pathetic parents in Earthrealm!"

Growling in anger, Toxik threw a punch and then a kick forcing her back. "No guards for you to hide behind this time. Now, you pay for everything you've done!" He charged forward and she vanished from sight before appearing behind and kicking him. Toxik turned around and slashed at her, tearing off the leather on her arm. He then grabbed her head and slammed it into his knee.

She reached around and pulled out her sai before stabbing his leg, drawing blood. Toxik bit his lip before punching her gut and drawing a knife. He charged and swung his blade only for it to be caught in the tri-blade and twisted out of his hand before stabbed into his hand. The fallen empress then delivered a series of kick that forced Toxik to the ground.

Mileena raised her leg and brought it down over his head, only to have it grabbed by his hand. He punched upwards into her knee ditch, making her cry in pain. Standing up, Toxik jumped over her ball attack only for her to jump up from behind and send him to the ground. She started clawing into her back and drawing blood before the bracelet spat fire in her face. Coughing blood Toxik pushed himself up, barely able to stand.

Smirking under her mask, Mileena reached around and threw a sai at him. Xiuhcoatl shot out and caught it before spinning around her host and throwing it back at her. It hit her stomach and adrenaline surged through him before Toxik raced forward and kicked it further in. The longest tip popped out her back before Toxik swung his arms. An 'x' of acid shot out and burned her arms before he slammed an elbow into chest before cracking her face with a hammer-fist.

Toxik delivered a spinning back-fist before pulling Xiuhcoatl off his wrist. It turned it its club form and swung it at her head, hitting square. He felt the crack of her skull before pulling back and flipping it over. The tail of the serpent stiffened into a spearhead and he stabbed it into her gut, the tip coming out of the back.

The assassin went around and pulled his charm out before kicking her hard enough to crack her spine, sending her to the ground. "Your rebellion is done." He walked over to the downed hybrid and had his living weapon tie the girl up. Panting in exhaustion, he dropped to the ground and looked up as the two females walked over, the amulet in Cassie's hands.

"You feeling okay?" She asked, leaning down. "We heard everything you two said."

"I don't need your pity." He bluntly replied.

She chuckled before sitting down next to him. "Bet it felt good kicking her ass." Cassie said. "We have a word for that in Earthrealm. It's called 'cathartic'." He smiled at her as Kotal Kahn and the others walked into view.

* * *

_**Kotal Kahn's War Tent**_

Kotal turned and sat down in his makeshift throne as Mileena made no effort to escape her ropes. "Enough of your prattle. Finish me, so I might join my father."

The Kahn looked down at her and shook his head. "You do not deserve an Emperor's hand in death. There is one here who more than deserves it." He turned to Toxik on his left and nodded.

Bowing in thanks, Toxik walked forward and pulled out a knife. Mileena spat in his face and he wiped it away, showing no emotion. "For my mother..." He swung his blade and sliced her torso, spilling her organs as she cried in pain. "For my father..." He flipped the grip and swung again, this time against her neck. He missed her jugular as planned but still turned her screams into gargles.

"For the life you stole..." Xiuhcoatl slithered off his wrist and entered her stomach wound. He gripped Mileena's face and forced her to stare into his eyes. "For myself!" Toxik pushed her back as Xiuhcoatl forced itself out of her neck wound, her black heart in mouth. The former empress watched as the snake swallowed her heart whole before slithering back to its owner.

Mileena finally fell over, the life leaving her eyes forever.

"Well... that was disturbing." Cassie said before walking forward. "With your blessing, we're going to return to Earthrealm. Put Shinnok's amulet back where it needs to be." Kotal said nothing before clenching his fist. Blue fire surrounded it before the same energy encircled the four humans, shocking both them and Toxik. "The hell are you doing?"

The emperor stood up and walked over to them. "Earthrealm cannot trusted with the amulets protection. It shall remain with me." He reached Cassie and took the golden trinket from her.

Jin stared at him in anger. "The Reiko Accords clearly state that-"

"The Accords are no longer my concern." The Kahn interrupted. "But you may prove useful for when Raiden comes for this. Toxik, take them away." The hybrid did nothing as the emperor turned to him.

"Do it, or have you turned soft after consorting with this woman?" He turned back to her and lowered his head before raising his hand. The guards dragged the four away and Toxik followed them, leaving only Kotal and D'vorah behind.

* * *

_**Dead Sea**_

_**Prisoner Ship**_

Toxik walked on the deck of the ship fruit in his bucket. Xiuhcoatl looked at him and licked his check, making him look down. "We can't let them go." He said to the weapon. "Kotal would never forgive me for losing another set of prisoners. We just have bare with it."

His weapon let out a puff of fire that took the shape of Cassie's head. "No, no, no. I know how she makes me feel and I know Zaterrans are matriartical, but my loyalty is to Outworld. Besides, she would never be interested in someone like me." He reached for the hatch to open it when a voice stopped him.

"At least we knew our families. That's more than we can say for Toxik." Cassie said, catching Toxik and he assumed the others off guard. "Mileena killed his when our parents were fighting Shao Kahn. Then someone took him in and brought him over here. We all made a choice, but he never had a chance at a normal life."

Shaking his head, he opened the hatch and walked down the stairs. "Away from the bars, now." He requested. They nodded and stepped back before he walked down the hall. "Just so you know, I'm sorry this happened." Toxik said, tossing a fruit to Jin.

"Sure you are." The archer huffed.

"I mean it." He replied before tossing one to Cassie. "I never knew Kotal planned to do this." He tossed one to Jacqui. "I only hope this doesn't devolve into-" He reached the cell holding Takeda to find his hand placed on his temple. "What are you-"

A sharp pain filled his head as he gripped it. The last thing he saw was the floor of the ship before hitting it.

* * *

Toxik groaned as he grabbed his throbbing head. "Anyone know who was driving that cart that-" His eyes snapped open before looking over to see a babbling brook and a stone statue. Footsteps caught his attention before he rolled into a bush. He peered out and saw two people walking into view.

They said something before he jumped out, Xiuhcoatl sliding down his hand as he drew a knife from his belt. He looked up and saw Jacqui and Jin prepared for fight. "Where am I!?" He demanded, knife and sword in hand.

"Easy, easy." Cassie said, stepping forward. "I know you have questions."

"You're damn right I do!" He shouted. "Where am I!? How did I get here!? How did you escape!? Why did you bring me here!?"

"You're in the Kuatan Jungle. We brought you here. Takeda overloaded your senses before we grabbed your keys. D'vorah stole the amulet before killing the guards. We brought you along so you could negotiate with Kotal Kahn." The blonde answered in order.

"She what!?" Toxik asked back. "Why would she betray the Kahn? It makes no sense."

"That's what we want to find." She replied. "And we could really use your help. If anyone knows Outworld, it would be you. What do you say?" Before Toxik could respond, a vibration caught the blondes attention and she answered the device in her hand. "Sorry, Kenshi. She's heading to the southwest."

"How is your team?" The device spoke, shocking the hybrid.

"We're all here." Takeda said to the comms. "No one is tailing us, though we did pick up one reluctant party member."

"Any clue where D'vorah was headed?" The man on the other side of the machine asked.

"We think she's headed for the Sea of Blood." Takeda replied.

"Damn." A new man said, catching Jacqui's attention. "She's coming here, to Quan Chi. There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Quan Chi built it when were trying to invade Outworld."

Jacqui walked over and started talking to it. "How did you do that?" Toxik asked, confusing Cassie. "How did you get two people inside that tiny device?"

"Uh..." Cassie mumbled unsure of what to say. Fortunately the call ended and Jacqui motioned for her to come over. "I'll tell you some other time." She walked over to the group and Toxik reluctantly followed her. "So we keep following her. And if we find her, we kick her ass and take the amulet back."

"Hold on. You four aren't going anywhere." Toxik spoke up. "I'm taking you back to the Kahn now."

"Don't you get it?" Jacqui asked. "If Quan Chi gets hold of the Amulet, he could do untold damage to both realms. And I think Kotal would like traitor more than four humans."

"We're going after her." Cassie said. "You're more than welcomed to join us, or you can go back to Kotal Kahn and explain how you lost D'vorah, the amulet and the prisoners. Your choice."

The four headed towards the southwest, leaving the hybrid alone. The stream under his feet babbled for a bit before he sheathed his knife. "Damn it." He huffed before walking after the four.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

_**Makeba Cliffs**_

The five reached the edge of a cliff, overlooking a temple surrounded by a stone wall. A strange noise caught Toxik's attention before he spun and threw a knife at Cassie. "Dude, chill. It's just the transmitter." She said before pulling out the device. "Yes, General. We haven't caught up with D'vorah. We had her tracked to the Makeba Cliffs but then her trail went cold."

Toxik crouched to the ground and scooped up some dirt before sniffing it. "She was here. Kytin pheromones don't fade away so easily."

"Hang on." Jacqui started typing into the device on her wrist before a beam of light scanned the dirt. "If I can retool the smart-comm to track them, then we might be able to find her."

"How long will that take, including finding her?" The woman asked.

"Two hours, maybe more?" Cassie replied.

"We don't have two hours. We need to find her now." The general replied. A sigh was heard a few seconds later before the woman spoke again. "Cassie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but we don't have time. Bring your team and your friend back here now. We need to re-group and re-deploy."

"Yes, ma'am." Cassie reluctantly replied before putting the tablet away.

"What now?" Jin asked.

"There's a portal not far from here." Toxik said. "It should bring us to Earthrealm."

"Should?" Takeda asked.

"I've never used it before." The hybrid replied. "But if you want to go home, it's your best bet."

"Then let's get going." Cassie said stepping between the two. "So which way is this portal?"

"It should be just in there. But we need to be careful." Toxik said, pointing at the temple. "Ever since that one mission a few years ago, they don't really like me."

"Why? Did you kill someone here?" Jacqui asked.

"Several, actually." The hybrid replied instantly. "But they were more upset about me braking some sacred drum or something. Haven't let me back in since." He walked down the cliff before the others followed him.

"Can we really trust him?" Jin asked. "For all we know, he could turn on us and just kill us."

"If he hasn't done it by now, he's not going to." Cassie said. "Besides, he did save Jacqui from that creature in the desert.

"He can also hear you." Toxik said as he turned around. "Now be quite. We're here, and don't want them to know that." He jumped onto the wall and latched onto the stone wall before climbing up. Toxik then lowered his bracelet which expanded in length before the four grabbed on to it and he pulled them up.

They reached the top and found him panting in exhaustion. "Just... just give me a minute." The hybrid said before standing up. "Now follow me." He ordered before they snuck along the wall. They entered the main temple and hid from a guard before they found the main temple room. "It's here."

The four humans stared at the massive portal swirling in the center of the room. "Guess I should say this now. Welcome to earth." Cassie chuckled before the group walked through the portal. In an instant, the five found themselves surrounded by metal and hardened stone. People were laid on the ground including a pale one without a head, much to the humans shock. "Mom!" Cassie and the others raced towards them and Toxik went to help a ninja in yellow. "Where's Dad?"

"Shinnok..." The older woman mumbled before passing out.

"Mom, mom, where did they go?" Cassie asked.

"Your father..." The yellow ninja mumbled as Toxik helped him up. "Shinnok's prisoner... at the Sky Temple..."

"Then Earthrealm is lost." Toxik said, standing up.

"Not yet it's not." Cassie said before turning to some nearby soldiers. "You two, take them and start healing them. The five of us are going after old Shin-bones."

"Shin bones?" The hybrid asked in confusion.

"Forget it." She replied. "You're here now. Might as well help."

Cassie and the other three raced off in a direction, leaving Toxik behind. Xiuhcoatl slithered onto his shoulder and motioned to the running group. "Damn your logic." Toxik huffed before running after the other four. He jumped into the same square hole they did before turning to Cassie. "So how do we get there?"

"Easy." She chuckled before walking through another door. "You might want to sit down." Toxik raised an eyebrow before a series of flicks confused him. A whiring noise caught his attention before the square started shaking, knocking him to the ground. He crawled back to the hole only to find it raising above the ground.

"First time in a helicopter?" Takeda asked, making the hybrid flip over.

"Hell copper?" He asked back before the machine lurched forward. Toxik slid along the metal floor before crashing into a wall.

"Having fun there?" Cassie asked from the other side of the wall.

"I hate you." He mumbled as the machine flew through the air.

* * *

**I image that Earthrealm technology would be extremely bizarre to Toxik, having never seen it before. ****As for the chapter itself, a lot happened. Emotions of all kind were flying around and Toxik has entered his birth world for the first time. Probably not under the circumstances he predicted or even wanted. Also, a bit of world building in outworld.**

**What did you guys think of it? See ya next time.**

**Beta read by General Feng Xiang.**


	4. Saving the World

**Chapter 4**

**Saving the World**

* * *

"Speech""

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

The five flew through the air as the four Earthrealmers controlled the machine. "We land in fifteen minutes." Cassie reported. "We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance."

"No, we should approach on foot." Toxik said, making the girl shake her head. "And why not just take this... helicopter all the way there?"

"It exists in a different quantum realm." Kung Jin replied. "Just slightly outside the phase of our reality. It can't be reached by conventional means." The archer noticed that the hybrid was looking extremely confused by his words.

Takeda let out a sigh that caught the attention of everyone. "It's just us. No one's coming to help; no back up, no cavalry. Either we pull this off or-"

"We WILL get this done." Cassie spoke up.

Toxik tapped her shoulder before pointing ahead, making everyone follow his finger. The sky had begun turning a violent red as it approach the machine. "What in the name of the Elder Gods is that?!" Jin asked, standing up.

"Don't know, but it's headed straight for us." Takeda said before the helicopter started shaking.

"Buckle up, people! I gotta put her down." Jacqui said before the copter dived to the ground. A clearing opened underneath them and the girl landed it before the counsel just started sparking and shut off. The five exited the 'bird' as Cassie called it before Jacqui pulled out a device. "The Sky Temple is about fifteen clicks that way." The black girl said, pointing towards where the temple is said to be.

Toxik jumped on top of the machine before helping Cassie and Jin up. They walked towards the edge of the wing as he sniffed the air. "Something evil is in the air." He said. "Its spreading like a virus."

Sparks shot off near Cassie as she pulled her hand back. "Fuck me!" She cursed before turning to the others. "We're grounded. That shockwave fried the leads."

"Then we hoof it." Jacqui said. "We're low on time as it is."

The other three jumped down and they raced towards the temple only for a portal to open up before them. "Oh, no." Toxik mumbled before Kotal Kahn and his army walked through.

"Are they here for you?" Takeda asked the other Outworlder.

"They're here for the amulet." Toxik replied. "My 'rescue' is low on their list."

"Could you talk to them? Explain everything to Kotal Kahn?" Cassie asked.

"BRING THEM TO ME!" Kotal shouted, pointing his club sword at the five.

The army charged forward and the group turned before running into the woods. "I'll see what I can do." Toxik said before triggering his invisibility. He jumped away from the group and began climbing the tree before turning to see the other four ran deeper into the woods.

The Outworld army marched through the woods, speaking so softly that Toxik couldn't hear them. Explosions began ripping through the trees and scattered the army as trunks fell the ground. A smell caught his attention and he turned to see his master climbing up a tree. He jumped at Jacqui only for Toxik to jump and cut him off, sending both to the ground.

Reptile hissed before his student became visible. "Toxik, you are unharmed."

"Master, please listen." Toxik spoke. "Everything has changed. D'vorah-"

"Has stolen the Amulet to give back to Raiden." Reptile interrupted. "And it seems she got to you as well. Kotal was right; you did free them."

"The one known as Takeda used his power to overload my senses." The student replied. "I had no idea D'vorah had done anything until I awoke in the Kuantan Jungle."

"And yet you still sided with them!?" His master interrupted. "I knew I should have killed them at the docks. It seems you are in need of another discipline lesson, my student." He charged forward and swung his claws, forcing his student to block. Xiuhcoatl unfurled into his and Toxik swung, wrapping around Reptile's leg and pulled.

Reptile stumbled to the ground before rolling on the snowy ground to avoid the stab from his students sword. He stood up and triggered his acid slide, regaining his ground. The two started trading punches and blocks before Toxik swung his claws, digging into his masters leg.

Reptile growled in anger before spraying acid in Toxik's face before grabbing and twisting his jaws in opposite directions, cracking them. His student shouts in pain before Reptile dug his thumbs into Toxiks eyes and pressed in, blinding him before slamming his head down onto the ground.

Toxik wasted no time and swung his legs. They wrapped around his teachers legs and he pushed them to the ground, his master falling after them. Toxik swung his fist and punched his masters face before the older lizard stood up. Toxik swung a high kick that Reptile blocked, but was unable to stop the second kick from hitting his chest.

Wasting no time, both pulled their hands back as both summoned a ball of acid. The two fired their acid balls point blank to the others chests and they fell to the ground. Both groaned in pain as Toxik pushed himself up. "You were holding back at the docks, weren't you?" Toxik asked before standing up.

"I knew the Earthrealmers wouldn't drag along a corpse." Reptile replied doing the same. "Tell me, why did they bring you along?"

"They heard what you said at the docks and informed me." Toxik replied standing up. "They thought I could help track her down and bring D'vorah back to the Emperor for judgement. What they didn't plan on is that D'vorah would be working with Quan Chi to release Shinnok. They needed help and I had no other options."

"So the bug has betrayed us..." Reptile mumbled before looking up at the sky. "And Earthrealm has been lost."

"Not yet, it isn't." His student replied, confusing the full Zaterran. "You spoke of the one called Johnny Cage and the bizarre green power he used against Shinnok. Well, his daughter is fighting with us right now. If there's even a chance she has that power as well, we can win this."

Reptile walked forward and stared at his 'son'. "Kotal won't budge on a chance. You know this."

"Maybe not. But if we don't stop him here, there's nothing to stop Shinnok from taking Outworld as well." Toxik said.

"Then this is where we part ways." Reptile said, confusing his student. "I cannot fight against the Emperor, but I have faith in you. May you be victorious in your plan."

The two gripped each others forearms and nodded. "If I fail, I will see you in the Black Mists of Zaterra." Toxik declared.

"I will join you there proudly, my son." Reptile said before the two let go. Toxik ran back into the fight as Reptile watched. "He found his partner. I suppose it's time I must find mine..." The pure blood said before walking into the woods, turning invisible.

Toxik jumped over a prone Torr before seeing Kotal Kahn fling Takeda back towards Jacqui. "Emperor, please!" Toxik shouted as he raced between the two before bowing to the Kahn. "I humbly ask that you listen to them! What they have to say is vital to the survival of every realm!"

Kotal Kahn stared at him as the soldiers stopped fighting. "What could they possibly say that justifies kidnapping-"

"Shinnok has been freed!" Jacqui interrupted. "He's at Raiden's sky temple. He's already infected Earthrealm's life force."

She motioned upward at the sky and the Emperor looked up. "The heaven's boil..."

"D'vorah was never meant to bring the amulet to Raiden." Toxik added. "She was meant to bring the Amulet to Quan Chi so he could release Shinnok. I was brought along to track her down and stop her. Forgive me, we failed."

"Then Earthrealm is lost to all!" Kotal Kahn said in horror.

"Not if we work together." Jacqui said.

"I will appease Shinnok..." Kotal mumbled, reaching for his war club. "Bring him your heads, gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses. Toxik, stand beside me and kill them."

The emperor walked past his assassin and swung his club, trying to take off the two's heads. Toxik stood up and saw the fighting around him resume before Cassie shared a glance. "Don't do this..." She begged before going back to a fight.

Xiuhcoatl looked up at her own and he pet her before she returned to his wrist. "I'm sorry..." He whispered before drawing a knife and turned around. Running forward he jumped and brought it down on Kotal's back.

The three were shocked at the action as the two humans shared a glance. "Didn't see that coming." Takeda mumbled before Ferra/Torr tackled both of them away.

Kotal Kahn reached around and pulled the knife out before staring at Toxik. "Treachery, just like D'vorah." He said throwing the blade to the ground. "You would cross your master and emperor?"

"Shinnok doesn't care what you bring him." Toxik said. "Whatever time you gain won't be enough to save Outworld."

"Maybe not with their heads, but with one of my own people." He replied before charging Toxik.

The hybrid jumped over and landed before turning around. "Kotal Kahn, please. There may yet be another-"

"Not another word." The emperor cut him off. "My worst fears are true. Your Zaterran biology for that woman has clouded your judgement. You will speak you last, begging for my mercy." He swung his club and hit Toxik in the shoulder before the hybrid pushed it out.

He pulled knives out of his vest and threw them at Kotal. He blocked with his club but one still hit his skin as Toxik charged him. The hybrid jumped and latched onto his emperors club before forcing it down. Kotal merely head butted Toxik and forced him back before swinging again. Holding his hand high, Kotal summoned a beam of sunlight at his assassin blasting him into a tree.

Shaking his head, Toxik rolled out of the way of another club swing before he charged the emperor. His bracelet slithered into his hand and hardened into a sword before he swung it. The snake blade sliced along the thigh and Kotal bit his lip before kicking his assassin back. Toxik rolled back up and swung his sword, blocking another club strike before staring at his Emperor.

Kotal was far stronger than Toxik and the emperor pushed back before forcing Toxik to his knees. Toxik pushed as hard as he could before Kotal punched Toxik in the face. Dazed, his grip loosened and Kotal twisted the charm out of his hand. A beam of sun hit him from above before Toxik was stabbed through the throat by Kotal's knife. The emperor then twisted it and snapped his neck before pulling out.

Kotal then pulled back before charging and slammed his knee into the hybrids face and Toxik fell to the ground in defeat. Kotal Kahn grabbed his foot and dragged him forward to the circle of his soldiers before tossing Toxik into it. The hybrid looked up to see the Earthrealmers at the center. "I tired." He groaned out before standing.

Cassie tried to shoot only to hear the empty click of her gun. Ferra/Torr tossed Takeda to them before he stood up. "Don't know about anyone else, but I'm living the dream." Jacqui said.

"What kind of dreams do you have?" Toxik asked.

"Chattel... You will die tonight." Kotal said before turning to his army. "Nitah!"

The circle started closing in as Ferra/Torr charged. A sudden ball of ice hit the symbiote and froze them, catching everyone off guard. Another hit a soldier and then a second. Everyone turned to see blue clad warriors charge the Outworlders as the four raced to the one without a mask.

Toxik followed them as they bowed to the man. "You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not have faired well."

"Thank you, Grandmaster." Cassie said.

"I will say here to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld." The Grandmaster continued. "Proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealm's fate is in the hands of you and your new ally." He walked past them and Toxik stared at the fight with his home people.

"You sure about this?" Cassie asked. "We might not make it back."

"I can't return to Kotal's side or he'll kill me on the spot." Toxik replied. "Either we succeed and I manage to win back some of his trust, or we fail and die a painful death. What do I have to lose?" She nodded and the five ran out of the woods.

* * *

_**Sky Temple**_

The five snuck along the side of the temple as people on the other side of the wall spoke. "Lord Shinnok is nearly finished. The Jinsei's corruption will soon be irreversible." Toxik flared in anger at the sound of D'vorah's voice.

"The invasion will then begin." A Revenant based on her smell replied. "Raiden and his allies will offer little resistance." Kung Jin almost fell off the ledge when Cassie caught him.

"Once the realm falls, our path to victory will be clear." Another Revenant said. "Inform Lord Shinnok that both the Oni and the Orochi are ready. At his command, we unleash them on Earthrealm." Footsteps and smell told Toxik that D'vorah was leaving as two more Revenants walked out. "Have you found the portal to the Heavens yes?"

"Yes, but his wards protect it. We cannot break through." The five looked over the edge to see the five undead talking.

"Unacceptable." Kitana said. "After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Shinnok's revenge: invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods."

One male lead the other two away leaving only the two females behind. "Did she just say what I think she said?!" Takeda whispered. "If Shinnok can actually take down the Elder Gods..."

"End of the universe. Got it." Jacqui finished.

"Kung Lao... to see him like this..." Jin said with regret.

"If we don't pull this off, we're all gonna be hanging around the Netherrealm watering hole." Cassie replied. "Let's go."

The five moved forward when the rock under Takeda crumbled away. He latched onto the ledge as Jacqui reached for him, alerting the three female Revenants. The other three jumped over the wall and charged them, Toxik tackling the one in green. The two traded punches before she pulled out a glowing staff.

She spun it around her shoulders before Toxik rolled back, pulling out a pair of knives as he stood up. "You're Jade, aren't you?"

"Kotal told you about me, then?" She replied, leaning her staff against her shoulder. "Then you know that Raiden must pay for his crimes."

"Shinnok did this to you, not Raiden." Toxik said. "Kotal has never lost faith in you. He thinks we can still save you."

"Then he is a fool. And you will join us in Shinnok's service!" She thrusted her staff forward and he leaned back before she threw her bladed boomerang at him. Toxik blocked with his knife and spun around before throwing it at Jade. The emerald clad woman swatted it with her staff before her aerial blade returned, striking the hybrid in the back.

Jade spun and struck his face before planting the staff in the ground and jumping off it, kicking Toxik back. She swung at his legs and he jumped over it, kicking her in the face as well. He slid forward on his acid and blocked a stab from the boomerang before spinning it out of her hand.

Jade growled at him before swinging her staff back and forth, cracking him in the face. Jade slammed her staff into his throat, making him gag before she jumped over and slammed her knee into his back before beginning to choke him. Gagging for a bit, Toxik slammed his head back. It was enough to wiggle his fingers in between the staff and the two started pushing against each other. "You are but a child. You stand no chance against me." Jade declared.

"Maybe so, but there's just one difference between you and me." He smirked as his bracelet started glowing before biting on to Jade's wrist. "You don't know anything about me." Xiuhcoatl wrapped around Jade's wrist and twisted it, forcing her to drop the staff.

Toxik opened his mouth and sprayed acid in her face, blinding her as he clawed at her face. A roundhouse kick turned her around before Toxik jumped and slammed both fists onto her head, sending Jade to the ground. "I pray to the Great Serpent that we can save you." Toxik said before running over to Kitana.

Jin was tossed into the bell as the other four surrounded Kitana. "Hate to interrupt, but we're on a bit a time limit." Takeda reminded the others before rushing the fallen princess. She opened her fans and created a mystic tornado before throwing them into Takeda and Jacqui.

She summoned them both back before staring at Cassie. Toxik charged only to be hit by another storm and was thrown through a temple wall. Pushing himself up, the Outworlder found himself in a dining area. A hand brushed against his leg and he turned to fight, only to find a man reeking of booze mumbling on the ground.

"Stupid fat drunk..." Toxik mumbled before standing up. He jumped out of the wall to see Cassie and Jin helping the other two up. "So what now?" He asked as they approached Jacqui.

"It's nothing, just like Kurdistan." She replied.

Shouts caught their attention as six male Revenant raced towards them. "You three go. Jacqui and I will handle this." Takeda said, shocking the group.

"Look, I don't know who this 'Kurdistan' was but I guarantee he wasn't six undead warriors." Toxik retorted. "If you stay, you'll die."

"We'll only slow you down." Jacqui pointed out.

"You're not staying without back up." Jin said.

Xiuhcoatl looked up at her owner and bared her fangs at him. "I've got something kinda like back up." Toxik said. "But she can't hold for long. So when it fades, you better take care of her." He gripped his bracelet and threw at the group. As it flew through the air it grew in size and blocked the undead off, hissing at them.

The humans stared at each other in shock before Cassie pulled out her guns. "Keep your heads down. I'll see you on the other side." She told Jacqui and Takeda before running into the temple. Jinn and Toxik ran after her as a black fireball pushed the massive snake back. "So since when could your pet do that?"

"She's not a pet." Toxik replied as they ran through the temple. "She's an ancient Zaterran weapon used by a legendary assassin. I'm the first to use her since Shao Kahn conquered her home. And that's just something I found out."

The conversation came to a stop when a red glow spilled out of an open door. Floating in the center of it all was a glowing skeletal creature with the amulet imbedded into it's chest. Off to the side was a large bone hand holding a man in white garbs and on the other side was an older man wrapped in D'vorah's webbing.

Bugs crawled over his body as the Kytin stared at his face. "They taste your flesh, burrow deeper." She said. "They will grow inside of you, gnaw at your insides."

The three raced in and stared in horror. "By the gods!" Jin mumbled.

"Dad!" Cassie shouted as the three charged D'vorah. Jin swung his bow and bug woman blocked it before punching Cassie aside. A pair of stingers popped out of her back and forced Toxik back before another stung the archer. He pulled away and Toxik swung a knife that forced her back as Cassie punched her in the face, sending her stumbling back.

The three blocked each others hits before they pushed back. "Take care of Jinn and help your father. This is an Outworld affair." Toxik said. Cassie nodded and ran to help her father as the two stared at each other. "I never would have pegged you for a traitor. If anything, I thought it would be Erron."

"This One acts to ensure the Hives survival." D'vorah replied. "And your flesh will do just that." Her stingers popped out and tried to stab him but he pushed them aside before kicking her in the chest. She pulled her arm back and fired off a swarm of gnats at him. Toxik opened his mouth and sprayed acid, melting her 'children'.

The two streams stopped and D'vorah found herself alone before a kick hit her back. The Kytin turned and swung her pincers low, hitting something that fell to the ground. Webbing then shot out of her mouth and pinned it to the ground before stabbing it with her pincers. Toxik turned visible and groaned in pain before throwing a knife.

D'vorah took to the sky and the blade embedded itself in the wall before he sliced himself to freedom. D'vorah dived at him and he jumped before wrapping his arms around her head and his legs around her body. The two crashed to the ground and Toxik squeezed before moving his head from a stinger. Bugs began pouring out if her arms and started gnawing at his skin, forcing him to break the hold.

He kicked her back and D'vorah growled before firing mire bugs at him. Toxik rolled to the side and slid on his acid before hitting a pump kick on her head. A stinger popped out and hit Toxik in the arm before he grabbed it and sliced it with a knife, making D'vorah cry before a ball of acid hit her. Toxik grabbed her head and slammed his knee into her gut before another dropkick sent D'vorah to the ground. "Consider yourself squished."

He turned and ran over to Cassie before throwing her a knife. "So... Punkin... who's your friend?" Johnny asked as the two started slicing through the webbing.

"Introductions later." Cassie said. "Right now, we need to get you out of here."

"No... get... Shinnok... I love you..." He groaned out before closing his eyes.

"Dad... Dad?!" Cassie asked.

"So you two are this worlds last defense?" Shinnok asked as he stepped out of the glowing point. "Fitting that I exterminate you along with the one who stopped me."

"You want this world/ You want him, you're gonna go through us first." Both declared before charging and throwing punches. Shinnok blocked them all with ease before Cassie punches the former Elder God in the head. It only hurt herself before Shinnok punched them both and grabbed her neck before doing the same, knocking her to the ground.

From behind, Toxik threw a high kick that did nothing before stabbing into the back of the thigh. The metal snapped against the skin as Shinnok just laughed. "A failed experiment of a dying race." He said before blasting Toxik back. The assassin pulled out another knife only for Shinnok to twist it out of his hand and thrusted his clawed hand into Toxik's chest.

The Outworlder grabbed the wrist and pushed against it, but the tips still began digging into his chest. "This is what await those who defy me." The god said as blood started leaking out of Toxik's mouth. "Excruciating, exquisite death." He dug deeper and Toxik screamed in pain.

A blast of green energy hit the god in the head and he turned to see Cassie standing up, covered in a green aura. "I was right..." Toxik whispered before Shinnok kicked him through a stalagmite.

Cassie looked at her hands in shock. "Holy shit, it DOES run in the family." She said in shock.

"Your father's power will not save you." Shinnok declared. "You cannot hope to survive."

"Maybe not alone." Toxik declared before running and kicking the god in the back. Cassie zoomed forward and kicked Shinnok in the face, this time actually doing damage. Toxik sunk to the ground and turned invisible before crawling along the ceiling. He jumped down and forced Shinnok to the ground head first.

Rolling next to the girl, Cassie fired off a blast of energy from her hand as Toxik summoned a ball off acid and sent it flying at Shinnok. Both hit and dazed the god before he stood up and fired off streams of fire at the two. Both braced behind their arms only to have the god grab their heads and slammed them to the ground before stomping on Cassie.

He picked up Toxik and slammed his spiked knee into the hybrids guts, piercing it before throwing him to the side. Shinnok turned to Cassie and dug his claws into her. Toxik raced over and slashed his back. That momentary distraction allowed Cassie to raise her glowing leg and kick Shinnok in the face before wrapping her feet around his head and threw him aside.

Toxik then helped Cassie up before pushing her to the side as a demon dived at him. He held it back as the winged beast started biting for his neck as Cassie turned around. Shinnok stood back up and charged her, swinging his claws. Cassie blocked and pushed them back before kicking three times along the body.

The green glow stung him and forced him back before she pulled out her guns. Twin shot of energy out and hit the god in the head before she pistol whipped it. Unfurling her baton, she jumped over and swung it against his jaw before kicking him back. Toxik roared as he ran forward and bashed the demon against the god. Unamused by the act, Shinnok slashed at both of them before slammed them into each other and kicked Cassie away.

Shinnok grabbed Toxik, spun and forced him into the gods molten chest. Toxik screamed in pain before he pushed against the chest and pulled his head out, the golden amulet in his teeth. Bent over in pain, Cassie then kneed the god in the face before delivering two punches to the head. Toxik slashed at his legs and dug his claws into the flesh as Cassie delivered a flip kick. Shinnok flew over they hybrid who grabbed him and slammed the god into the ground.

Panting heavily, both warriors prepared for a further fight only for the god to remain still. The glowing aura died as Jin stood back up and raced over to the two. "You two did that?" He asked. "Not bad."

"Cassandra Cage..." The man in white groaned out, making the three run over to the large hand. "Put me... in the Jinsei."

"But Raiden... it could kill you!" Jin said.

"It must... be cleansed. Hurry." Raiden demanded. Toxik gripped one of the bones and ripped it off as the other two did the same. The three helped the god into the main pool, where he began chanting a spell. The entire chamber began shaking as lightning shot at the downed god. Seconds later the chamber exploded in a blue light as Shinnok reverted to his normal form.

Jin and Cassie helped Raiden out of the pool as Toxik stood on D'vorah's cloak. "You aren't going anywhere." He said before he turned his head. Footsteps told him to prepare for a fight only for Cassie's mother to enter with soldiers.

"Isolate Shinnok and D'vorah. And get a medic!" She ordered before racing over to Cassie and her father. "We'll fix you up. Help is on the way."

"You should have seen Cass." Johnny groaned out. "Wiped the floor with Shinnok."

"Well, I had some help." The daughter said as Toxik walked over, D'vorah on his shoulders.

He quickly bowed to the two before standing straight. "I am called Toxik. A member of Kotal Kahn's court. I wish to take D'vorah back to Outworld for her crimes."

"Cass, what do you think?" Sonya asked.

The blonde looked at the Outworlder and let out a small smile. "We can trust him. I put my life on it."

Toxik smiled back as his bracelet slithered into the room. "Maybe... I could return some day." He said as his weapon wrapped around his wirst. "Help smooth things over with our realms after everything that happened. And... maybe just to see you?"

Cassie walked over and punched his shoulder. "I'd like that a lot, scales."

* * *

**Probably my longest chapter for this whole story, but I think its well worth it. Obviously I wasn't going to have my guy beat Shinnok single handedly because that would make him WAY to OP for this story. So I had him help with Cassie. Never made any sense that some Revenants were missing in this game, so I put them all in here. ****And don't worry, we'll see Reptile again. Just not any time soon.**

**Now, on to an important question; Do you want me to do Toxik's MKX intros now since that that game is done, or after I finish the whole story? Let me know in the reviews and I will see you next time.**

**Beta read by General Feng Xiang.**


	5. Toxik: MKX Intros

**Toxik Shock**

**MKX Intros**

* * *

**Variants**

Assassin- Dart pouch around waist (Gain long range attacks with poisoned darts and knives)

The Shorn- Xiuhcoatl glows around his wrist (Gains attacks with sword, club, spear and whip)

Zaterran- Acid drips from his mouth (Gains acid attacks and invisibility)

* * *

**Intro Motion**

First- Toxik walks forward with his hood up as the opponent enters. He grabs his hood and pulls it down as he speaks. It goes to his wrist where it shows Xiuhcoatl lowering her head. The opponent preforms their entrance and speaks. The camera returns to Toxik, who cracks his neck and speaks before the fight begins.

Second- The opponent walks forward as Toxik slides over acid before coming to a stop. It goes to the foes face as they speak before it shows Toxik scratching Xiuhcoatl's chin as she raises her as he speaks. It returns to the opponent who finishes their entrance and the fight begins.

* * *

**Intros**

Toxik

1st

Toxik A: What is this?

Toxik B: There is another like me?

Toxik A: There are none like me.

2nd

Toxik A: Who are you?

Toxik B: I have a brother?

Toxik A: My family is dead.

3rd

Toxik A: I killed you, Chameleon.

Toxik B: Then how am I here?

Toxik A: Because you're Shang Tsung.

4th

Toxik B: An illusion?

Toxik A: I am all too real.

Toxik B: But can you fight?

5th

Toxik B: We could be a great pair of assassins.

Toxik A: But who would follow who?

Toxik B: Easy. The winner leads.

Alien

1st

Toxik: What the hell are you?

Alien: *HISS*

2nd

Toxik: You dare mock me?

Alien: *HISS*

3rd

Alien drops down and growls.

Toxik: I will kill you.

Bo' Rai Cho

1st

Toxik: Traitor...

Bo' Rai Cho: I stood for what was right.

Toxik: Stupid, fat drunk.

2nd

Toxik: You want to train me?

Bo' Rai Cho: You could be a force for good.

Toxik: I serve the Kahn. Nothing more.

3rd

Bo' Rai Cho: We each oppose our native realms.

Toxik: Outworld is my only home.

Bo' Rai Cho: Do not deny your roots.

Cassie Cage

1st

Toxik: Cassie...

Cassie: Ready for this?

Toxik: More than you could know.

2nd

Toxik: So, what did you call this?

Cassie: It's a date.

Toxik: Like the plant?

3rd

Toxik: Your parents don't really like me.

Cassie: That's how all parents are.

Toxik: So what do we do?

4th

Cassie: We can't make this work.

Toxik: We won't know unless we try.

Cassie: Beat me, and you've got a chance.

5th

Cassie: Scales...

Toxik: Don't call me that in public.

Cassie: Why not? It's adorable.

6th

Cassie: Kotal still mad at you?

Toxik: Not as mad as you might think.

Cassie: Let's change that.

D'vorah

1st

Toxik: Traitor...

D'vorah: This One serves only the hive.

Toxik: Then you will die serving them.

2nd

Toxik: I never liked you.

D'vorah: The hive will eat your tongue first.

Toxik: I'll melt your face off.

3rd

D'vorah: Impertinent Earthrealmer.

Toxik: I am a Zaterran.

D'vorah: My children will feast on your guts.

4th

D'vroah: The child...

Toxik: I can kill you from here.

D'vorah: You can't and you won't.

Ermac

1st

Toxik: You're not curious?

Ermac: We will be victorious.

Toxik: Then I'll try to make this fight interesting.

2nd

Toxik: Ermac...

Ermac: You betrayed the emperor.

Toxik: And saved Outworld.

3rd

Ermac: The emperor requires a test.

Toxik: A test of skill?

Ermac: A test of loyalty.

Erron Black

1st

Toxik: Guns don't impress me.

Erron: Even aimed at your head?

Toxik: I'll melt the barrel down.

2nd

Toxik: Glad I was wrong.

Erron: You've come around to gold?

Toxik: That you weren't the traitor.

3rd

Erron: Time to dance.

Toxik: Not my type.

Erron: Over hot lead like a frog.

4th

Erron: This is your last chance.

Toxik: I'm not sorry for what I did.

Erron: Time to pay for that prank.

Ferra/Torr

1st

Toxik: You will fight for Kotal Kahn.

Ferra/Torr: We fight for we!

Toxik: Let's change that.

2nd

Toxik: Two on two? Sounds like fun.

Ferra/Torr: You alone.

Toxik: Not while Xiuhcoatl is with me.

3rd

Ferra/Torr: We take pet...

Toxik: Xiuhcoatl is not a pet.

Ferra/Torr: And eat it.

4th

Ferra/Torr: Snake man.

Toxik: You do not scare me.

Ferra/Torr: We kill you...

Goro

1st

Toxik: Prince Goro...

Goro: I am not your prince.

Toxik: Good. Then I can kill you.

2nd

Goro: Face me, assassin.

Toxik: You can see me, can't you?

Goro: Then die.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Toxik: Jacqui...

Jacqui: Specialist Briggs, to you.

Toxik: Let's see what makes you special.

2nd

Toxik: Leave this place.

Jacqui: Gonna ruin your date?

Toxik: I, er, don't know what you mean.

3rd

Jacqui: You better treat Cassie right.

Toxik: You clearly know nothing about Zaterran relationships.

Jacqui: Consider this an exchange program.

4th

Jacqui: You work with Ermac.

Toxik: I'm not guilty of his sins.

Jacqui: Doesn't matter.

Jason

1st

Toxik: You have no skill.

Jason pulls a knife from his next.

2nd

Jason drags a corpse forward.

Toxik: You don't scare me.

Jax

1st

Toxik: You're Jacqui's father?

Jax: And proud of it.

Toxik: Let's see why.

2nd

Toxik: You were a Revenant?

Jax: Why ask?

Toxik: Because the dead should stay dead.

3rd

Jax: You Reptile's kid?

Toxik: In a manner of speaking, yes.

Jax: This is a waste of my time.

4th

Jax: Lizard boy.

Toxik: I'll have your head!

Jax: Like you're the first to say that.

Johnny Cage

1st

Toxik: Mister Cage...

Johnny: That's Johnny to you.

Toxik: Earn that.

2nd

Toxik: I'm here for Cassie.

Johnny: You're not killing her.

Toxik: Kill her? No, not I mean.

3rd

Johnny: You helped saved me?

Toxik: It was the least I could do.

Johnny: That don't mean you can date Cassie.

4th

Johnny: Scales jr.

Toxik: Goddamn it, Cassie.

Johnny: Wait, what?

5th

Johnny: Leave Cassie alone.

Toxik: She invited me here.

Johnny: Kids these days.

Kano

1st

Toxik: Honorless dog.

Kano: What's honor buy you?

Toxik: For starters, a longer life.

2nd

Toxik: What happened to your face?

Kano: Killed the last guy who ask.

Toxik: I won't fall like them.

3rd

Kano: Little lizardboy.

Toxik: Piss off, Earthrealm scum.

Kano: Gonna cut you ear to ear.

4th

Kano: I'll have that pet snake.

Toxik: Touch her, and I'll bite your hand off.

Kano: Rack off.

5th

Kano: Little lizardboy.

Toxik: Nothing little about me.

Kano: Is that what the girls tell you?

Kenshi

1st

Toxik: Can you see me?

Kenshi: Not with my eyes, but yes.

Toxik: Ah, you smell your way around.

2nd

Toxik: You are Takeda's father?

Kenshi: That I am.

Toxik: Let's see if he gets anything from you.

3rd

Kenshi: Mine is Sento. What do you call yours?

Toxik: Xiuhcoatl. But she is more than a weapon.

Kenshi: Show me.

Kitana

1st

Toxik: Princess...

Kitana: You will learn respect!

Toxik: You need to earn mine.

2nd

Kitana: Filthy Zaterran.

Toxik: Arrogant Edienan.

Kitana: This place will be the last you see.

3rd

Kitana: Why do you follow me?

Toxik: It is my duty.

Kitana: I do not tolerate distractions.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Toxik: Emperor.

Kotal Kahn: I would test your power.

Toxik: I won't disappoint.

2nd

Toxik: I saw Jade in Earthrealm.

Kotal Kahn: Is she still as skilled as ever?

Toxik: I picked up a thing or two.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: You betrayed me.

Toxik: And saved Outworld.

Kotal Kahn: I'll try to remember that.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Love weakens your skill.

Toxik: I disagree.

Kotal Kahn: Prove me wrong.

5th

Kotal Kahn: Toxik...

Toxik: I accept whatever punishment you deem.

Kotal Kahn: Then defend yourself.

Kung Jin

1st

Toxik: Don't think I forgot our first fight.

Kung Jin: You want a rematch?

Toxik: More than anything.

2nd

Toxik: Teach me to use a bow.

Kung Jin: So you can use it to kill people?

Toxik: Yes.

3rd

Kung Jin: Outworld dog.

Toxik: Shaolin punk.

Kung Jin: Cage teaching you smack talk?

Kung Lao

1st

Toxik: Who are you?

Kung Lao: Scum! You face Kung Lao.

Toxik: All I see is a dead man.

2nd

Toxik: You are Liu Kang's rival?

Kung Lao: Terrified?

Toxik: Was expecting someone taller.

3rd

Kung Lao: What is this Outworld scourge?

Toxik: Kotal Kahn's most trusted assassin.

Kung Lao: A coward and a murderer.

4th

Kung Lao: Terra?

Toxik: It's TOXIK!

Kung Lao: What difference does it make?

Leatherface

1st

Toxik: Your face is just...

Leatherface: *Growl*

2nd

Leatherface starts his chainsaw.

Toxik: And people mock my face?

3rd

Leatherface starts his chainsaw.

Toxik: Are all Earthrealmers like you?

Liu Kang

1st

Toxik: The fallen champion...

Liu Kang: I retain my skill.

Toxik: Talk is cheap.

2nd

Toxik: A dragon will fall today.

Liu Kang: Not by your hands.

Toxik: But by my blades.

3rd

Liu Kang: Stand down, child.

Toxik: I'm a warrior. Just like you.

Liu Kang: That remains to be seen.

4th

Liu Kang: State your business.

Toxik: I'm here to kill you.

Liu Kang: You'd have better luck catching lightning.

Mileena

1st

Toxik: No guards to save you this time.

Mileena: I thought they were saving you.

Toxik: This is where you die!

2nd

Toxik: You killed my parents!

Mileena: I should have killed you then too.

Toxik: That was your biggest mistake.

3rd

Toxik: The fallen empress.

Mileena: I will regain my throne.

Toxik: Not in this life.

4th

Mileena: Pathetic child.

Toxik: I'll kill you for that!

Mileena: Touchy, aren't we?

5th

Mileena: My servant!

Toxik: I was loyal to Master, not you.

Mileena: And for that, you will die!

6th

Mileena: Repulsive human...

Toxik: You slept with Baraka.

Mileena: Who told you this!?

Predator

1st

Toxik: You ugly freak...

Predator: *ROAR*

2nd

Predator scans Toxik.

Toxik: You're not taking my head.

Quan Chi

1st

Toxik: Sorcerer...

Quan Chi: You will fear my power.

Toxik: Not likely.

2nd

Toxik: You do not scare me.

Quan Chi: How might I change that?

Toxik: Become an Elder God.

3rd

Quan Chi: Do you miss your parents?

Toxik: You son of a bitch!

Quan Chi: You will join them in service.

4th

Quan Chi: A fascinating creation.

Toxik: I'm more than a experiment.

Quan Chi: Prove it.

Raiden

1st

Toxik: The Thunder God...

Raiden: I am your protector.

Toxik: I can take care of myself.

2nd

Toxik: Raiden...

Raiden: Stand down, citizen.

Toxik: I'm of Outworld, not Earthrealm.

3rd

Raiden: Return to Outworld.

Toxik: I'm here to see Cassie.

Raiden: I would not provoke a god.

4th

Raiden: Why fight me?

Toxik: I'm protecting my home.

Raiden: Your home is here.

Reptile

1st

Toxik: A final test?

Reptile: I must be certain you're ready.

Toxik: I won't disappoint you.

2nd

Toxik: Master...

Reptile: Hold your temper, child.

Toxik: Mileena must die!

3rd

Toxik: Why did you save me?

Reptile: It was an inkling. But I'm glad I did.

Toxik: As am I.

4th

Reptile: This is your final test.

Toxik: I'm ready to begin.

Reptile: Very well.

5th

Reptile: Calm yourself, Toxik.

Toxik: Mileena must die!

Reptile: But you must stay loyal to the Kahn.

6th

Reptile: You've done Zaterra proud.

Toxik: Only because of your teaching.

Reptile: And your honed instincts.

Scorpion

1st

Toxik: For Zaterra!

Scorpion: For the Shirai Ryu!

Toxik: To the death!

2nd

Toxik: We both claimed our vengeance.

Scorpion: It doesn't ease the pain.

Toxik: But it feels so good.

3rd

Scorpion: You have a warriors name.

Toxik: And the skills to prove it.

Scorpion: That remains to be seen.

4th

Scorpion: My kunai will be unleashed.

Toxik: I have knives too.

Scorpion: None as lethal as mine.

Shinnok

1st

Toxik: The fallen Elder God.

Shinnok: I will regain my stature.

Toxik: No you won't.

2nd

Toxik: You don't impress me.

Shinnok: Humor won't mask your screams.

Toxik: Or yours.

3rd

Shinnok: You hear that?

Toxik: You sick son of a bitch!

Shinnok: Join your parents in my service.

4th

Shinnok: The last Zaterran.

Toxik: My master is always with me.

Shinnok: You will both serve me.

Sonya Blade

1st

Toxik: General...

Sonya: I'm not your leader.

Toxik: But you are Cassie's mother.

2nd

Toxik: I don't want to fight you.

Sonya: Scared to lose to a woman?

Toxik: Scared I might kill you.

3rd

Sonya: You stay away from Cassie.

Toxik: I helped her stop Shinnok.

Sonya: That doesn't mean I like you.

4th

Sonya: I don't like knives.

Toxik: Bad memories?

Sonya: Of a scumbag like you.

5th

Sonya: Cassie says to trust you.

Toxik: And what do you think?

Sonya: I say trust is earned.

Sub-Zero

1st

Toxik: Grandmaster...

Sub-Zero: You face the master of cryomancy.

Toxik: You still won't slow me down.

2nd

Toxik: You are the one called Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: That I am.

Toxik: I was expecting someone taller.

3rd

Sub-Zero: For the Lin Kuei!

Toxik: For Zaterra!

Sub-Zero: To the death.

4th

Sub-Zero: You approach me as a foe.

Toxik: I wish to test myself.

Sub-Zero: Your skill does not match your fortitude.

Takeda

1st

Toxik: Stay out of my head.

Takeda: I knew you would say that.

Toxik: Shut up!

2nd

Toxik: You just got lucky.

Takeda: I knocked you out.

Toxik: Not in a fair fight.

3rd

Takeda: You'd make a good Shirai Ryu.

Toxik: Outworld is my home.

Takeda: If you say so.

4th

Takeda: Double date?

Toxik: Double... what?

Takeda: Don't worry about it.

5th

Takeda: Dude, you got issues.

Toxik: What are you talking about?

Takeda: Really starting to worry about Cassie.

Tanya

1st

Toxik: Traitor...

Tanya: Edenia will be free.

Toxik: Mileena is playing you for a fool.

2nd

Toxik: You freed Mileena!

Tanya: She vowed to create a free Edenia.

Toxik: That you will never see.

3rd

Tanya: Tadpole...

Toxik: I've beaten you before.

Tanya: Not this time.

Tremor

1st

Toxik: What are you?

Tremor: I am called Tremor.

Toxik: I'll call you dead.

2nd

Toxik: Knives, acid, poison.

Tremor: None that can hurt me.

Toxik: I think the opposite.

3rd

Tremor: I will have your weapons.

Toxik: Over my dead body.

Tremor: Exactly.

4th

Tremor: You do not scare me.

Toxik: I can change that.

Tremor: Time to die.

Triborg

1st

Toxik: What are you?

Triborg: I am Triborg, human.

Toxik: For that, you will die.

2nd

Toxik: Who made you?

Triborg: The Grandmaster's databanks.

Toxik: This is why I hate technology!

3rd

Triborg: You emit toxins?

Toxik: Do want a sample?

Triborg: From your severed head.

4th

Triborg: Your DNA is split.

Toxik: What is this 'DNA'?

Tribog: Why tell a dead man?

_Bonus Intros for Cassie_

Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: Where were you last night?

Cassie: With a friend.

Johnny: Next time, I'll be there too.

2nd

Cassie: Is something wrong?

Johnny: You stay awake a lot these nights.

Cassie: I'm... studying?

Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: Toxik calls for you.

Cassie: Does that mean we have your approval?

Kotal Kahn: Not yet.

2nd

Cassie: Emperor...

Kotal Kahn: You wish to court Toxik?

Cassie: What is this, Camelot?

Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: How's the scale boy?

Cassie: None of your business.

Kung Jin: Now I really want to know.

2nd

Cassie: What do you know about Zaterra?

Kung Jin: Why the sudden interest?

Cassie: Not your concern.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Jacqui: How about a double date?

Cassie: Lucky for you, you can have one.

Jacqui: I was thinking about bringing Toxik with you.

2nd

Cassie: Don't speak to me ever.

Jacqui: I just asked if those scales are-

Cassie: Stop it!

Raiden

1st

Dark Raiden: You must stop seeing the Outworlder.

Cassie: And why's that?

Dark Raiden: Because Outworld is our enemy.

2nd

Cassie: You're wrong about Toxik.

Raiden: He is a man of honor?

Cassie: Well, he didn't kill us.

Reptile

1st

(Jungle only)

Reptile: What is your buisness here, human?

Cassie: None of yours.

Reptile: I fear I already know the answer.

2nd

Cassie: Reptile...

Reptile: I must test your worth.

Cassie: Great, another overprotective dad.

Sonya Blade

1st

Sonya: You're getting sloppy.

Cassie: I'm fine, mom.

Sonya: It's a boy, isn't it?

2nd

Cassie: Something wrong, mom?

Sonya: Who's the guy visiting your room at night?

Cassie: Well, this is awkward.

Takeda

1st

Takeda: Why are you thinking about snakes?

Cassie: Hey! Stop reading my mind.

Takeda: And what do they have to with Toxik?

2nd

Cassie: Keep out of Toxik's head.

Takeda: Don't wanna know what he thinks?

Cassie: Whatever he has, he can tell me himself.

* * *

**I'm honestly surprised that you guys wanted me to do these right away. But I always listen to you guys, so here you go. I did it in the same style as my other guest characters, hope that's okay. But I did add some lines for Cassie just for funsies. ****Only thing left is his Fatalities and Ending next month.**

**See ya next time.**

**Beta read by General Feng Xiang.**


	6. Toxik: MKX Fatalities and Ending

**Fatalities**

* * *

**Creepy Crawly (Mileena)**

Toxik slices the hybrids neck with a knife before doing the same to her gut, spilling her organs. Xiuhcoatl jumps off his wrist and slithers into the throat wound. The former empress watched as the weapon slithered inside her, a bulge in her chest. The snake then pushes out with her heart in mouth before jumping back to her owner. Mileena fell over dead as Xiuhcoatl swallowed the heart.

* * *

**Feeding Time (Tanya)**

Toxik unfurls Xiuhcoatl and whips the rebel's arms off, making her scream in pain. Toxik walks away a bit before turning around and throwing Xiuhcoatl at Tanya. The weapon grows in size before wrapping around the Edenian. The snake hissed in her face as she screamed in pain and bones snapped. A tongue wraps around her head before it's pulled off by Toxik. He swallows it whole as his weapon begins feasting on the body.

* * *

**For Zaterra! (Quan Chi)**

Toxik pulls out Xiuhcoatl and slices into the sorcerer from the shoulder. He lets go of the snake weapon as Quan Chi reaches out for him. The hybrid swats his hand away before stabbing a knife into the pale chest. Toxik then grabs his face and spins him around. Xiuhcoatl slithers into his free hand and Toxik slices up, taking off the head before kicking it and walking away. The body falls to the ground and splits at the slash as the head lands between them.

* * *

**X-Ray**

**Snake-Bite (Kitana)**

Toxik throws a back fist before spinning and hitting a roundhouse kick then pulling Xiuhcoatl off his wrist. The snake hardens into a short club/spear as he swings it at her head. The skull cracks under the skin before he flips it around and stabs into Kitana's gut. The weapon punctures the stomach and destroys it before Toxik goes around the back and pulls his weapon out before delivering a spine shattering kick to the back, sending the princess to the ground.

* * *

**Victory Pose**

Toxik pulls out a knife as Xiuhcoatl hardens in his other hand. He grinds them against each other before striking a pose.

* * *

Ending

_"Having dealt with Shinnok __Toxik returned to Kotal Kahn's court. He might have helped defeat the Elder God, but he still betrayed his Kahn to do so and he would accept his punishment. Upon his return, however, he was greeted with a hero's welcome. The people of Outworld were cheering his name as Kotal shook his hand. Never one for the spotlight, Toxik soon returned to his duty now with a month off. After all, he had a woman to make happy now."_

* * *

**And with that, I am done with the MKX portion of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed this little side track. I'll be back with the main story next month with a transition chapter from MKX to MK 11.**

**By the way, given how quick this story is going I've put up a poll for what to do when it's finished. They're all crossovers so that should be fun to watch.**

**See ya then.**


	7. Judgement

**Chapter 5**

**Judgement**

* * *

"Speech""

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

Sonya flipped a few switches before she pushed a button on her panel. A blue portal to Outworld opened up at the refugee camp, making Toxik smile. "All right, kid. This should take you home."

The assassin bowed in respect, a bound and subdued D'vorah on his shoulder. "Thank you for this. I'll make sure Kotal knows of your kindness."

"This one will break free and turn you all into food for her children." The Kytin cried out, trying to break free. "And she will-"

"Shut up, ladybug." Cassie said, slapping a gag on her mouth. The device expanded and wrapped around the bug woman. "See you next time, scales?"

"I look forward to it." He replied. Toxik turned to leave, only for Xiuhcoatl to shoot off his wrist and pull him into Cassie. Her mother glared at the action before the Outworlder pulled back. "Sorry, she has a mind of her own sometimes. But she should know not to DO THIS."

The snake hissed back before wrapping around his wrist. "I don't mind." Cassie replied, pecking his cheek.

A small blush on his face, Toxik quickly turned and walked through it. "Oh, damn I forgot to ask if the other two made it." He turned around only for the portal to close. "Oh..."

The people of the market looked at him in confusion while some just went about their lives. A few soldiers noticed him and started talking before Toxik walked forward, D'vorah squirming the whole time. "Well, well, look who finally showed up again." Erron said coming up with a squad of guards.

"Erron." Toxik said as the soldiers surrounded him. "I take it Kotal stationed you here for my return."

"Or when Shinnok came crawling here." The cowboy replied. "Now you need to come with us. Kotal Kahn wants a word with you. Right now."

Toxik simply nodded before placing D'vorah on the ground. The soldiers grabbed her and lead the Kytin away as the Zaterran hybrid followed Erron Black. The guards were behind the two as they walked through the streets, people staring at them. The palace came into view as the guards lead D'vorah away.

The two men entered the palace before reaching the throne room. Kotal Kahn sat on his throne as Ferra/Torr stood on the left and Ermac on his right. Erron stepped to the side and Toxik bowed to the Kahn, Xiuhcoatl slithering off his wrist in respect. "You return to my feet after betraying me."

Kotal leaned on his hand as Toxik made no effort to defend himself. "Tell me everything that happened in Earthrelam."

* * *

_**6 Months Later**_

_**Koliseum**_

The arena was filled with people as they huddled into the building that once held the Mortal Kombat tournament. A shirtless Toxik was held in place by chains on his hands and feet attached to stone pillars. Erron was off to the side with Xiuhcoatl in a small cage as Ermac held a large sword club. On a stone throne Kotal Kahn sat above the arena floor.

"You sided with Earthrealmers and failed to return with Shinnok's amulet." Kotal declared from his throne, making the crowd murmur. "However, you also helped to defeat Shinnok and returned with the traitor who freed him. I cannot kill you for this, but you are not pardoned. Have you anything to say before your punishment is delivered?"

"I did what I though was best for Outworld." Toxik replied. "I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit."

The emperor raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "As loyal as ever." He said before a hooded man with barbed whip walked forward. "A traditional Osh-Tek punishment then. Twenty lashings." The masked man nodded and pulled his arm back before snapping it forward. The whip struck the hybrids flesh and he winced in pain before a second one hit him.

The crowd just watched the punishment take place. His back began to welt up as a few lines started bleeding. The lashings done, the black clad man undid the binds and Toxik dropped to the ground. Panting in pain, he looked as Kotal Kahn walked over to him and finished the punishment by pouring salt into the wounds.

Toxik gripped the sand and screamed in pain as Kotal Kahn offered a hand. "Now stand. I shall need you by my side as an ambassador to Earthrealm."

The assassin nodded and took the hand before standing up. Erron walked over holding both the cage and Toxik's vest. "Gotta admit, I'd miss having you around." The cowboy chuckled, opening the cage and letting Xiuhcoatl slither out. "It's nice to know where stand."

"Up wind of you, for preference." He replied, gingerly putting the shirt and vest back on. The three walked back to the throne and Kotal sat in it as drums started playing. Ferra/Torr stomped out holding a chain before they pulled on it. D'vorah lurched forward, arms, neck and stingers trapped in a stock.

The symbiotic pair walked over as D'vorah struggled to break free. "D'vorah... you betrayed me, released Shinnok, killed my soldiers, and nearly destroyed all of reality." Kotal said, making the crowd jeer her.

"This One does not intend to grovel to an Osh-Tek." D'vorah declared before thrusting her chest forward. A larva shot out at the Kahn only for Erron to shoot it down.

Kotal Kahn stood up and Ermac handed him the sword club before the Kahn walked towards her. "I gave you a home, a purpose and this is how you repay me?" The Osh-Teck said, aiming his club at her neck. "I will not allow your corruption to spread. You will never poison Outworld."

He swung his club as Toxik blinked. When his eyes opened he found that Ferra/Torr laying on the ground, Kotal recovering a swing and D'vorah was gone. The three servants raced over the two as the large creature convulsed. Ferra was already dead from the hole in her heart as Toxik tasted the wound. "Poison..."

The crowd was in a panic as Kotal Kahn walked over to them. "How did she even get out of the stocks?" Erron asked.

"I don't know. I just blinked and she was gone." Toxik asked.

"I do not care!" The Kahn shouted. "Search all of Outworld! Then search every realm in between! Find her! Find her!"

The three nodded before racing out of the arena before Erron stopped. "Things have changed in the last two months here. I've got some informants to follow up with. You two see if you can find something here." Toxik and Ermac nodded before the three split up.

Toxik sniffed the air as he pushed through the panicked crowd before a scent caught his attention. "Ermac! This way!" The spirit vessel raced over to him as they entered the bowels of the Koliseum. Prisoners beat on the bars as animals snarled at the two. In the very center was a spiraling portal of what seemed like sand.

"Did she go through that?" Ermac asked.

"That's what my nose is telling me." Toxik replied. "This might be a trap, so we need to go together." The two shared a nod before they raced through the portal as it closed behind them. The sand pushed against their bodies before they stumbled to the stone ground.

"Where are we?" Toxik asked as the two pushed themselves up. The structures around them seem like they were about fall apart as tiles chipped on the ground. A few red shingles hung of their roofs before one fell off. Toxik stepped onto a rotted wooden stage and looked out at the corpses that littered what look like stands.

"We know this place." Ermac said, dusting off an alter. "This is the island of Shang Tsung."

"The soul sucker?" Toxik asked, wincing as he jumped down from the stage. "What would D'vorah come here? What could she possibly want?"

"We do not know, but she cannot be allowed to escape." The collective said. Toxik nodded and started sniffing the air before running through the island. The two raced across an old stone bridge as thunder rolled across the sky. "Wait..." Ermac called out making the hybrid stop. "Something is wrong."

Red lightning shot down and the two jumped to the sides. Raiden appeared dressed in black robes and dark armor, his eyes changed from a soothing blue to a belligerent red. He wore a golden cuirass with Shinnok's amulet on it. He possess gold shoulder pads over his robe, and gold gauntlets covered his hands.

"Raiden..." Ermac whispered.

"Don't worry." The assassin reassured his comrade. "After everything with Shinnok, we should be on good terms again. And don't forget why we're here."

Toxik walked forward and quickly bowed to the god. "Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm. We seek assistance in an important matter. D'vorah has escaped our custody and fled here." The lord of thunder said nothing as he looked up at Ermac.

Raiden pulled his arms back and blasted Ermac off the ledge with a ball of lightning. "Hang on!" Toxik slid over before he unfurled Xiuhcoatl and she shot down head first. Ermac reached out and managed to touch the tip of the weapon only for a large spike to impale him through the back. "No!" His weapon returned to him as he winced standing up.

"Why did you that!? We've done nothing-" Raiden flew at him and cut Toxik off. Electricity surged through his body before he ended up on the back.

"You Outworld invaders dare threaten the safety of Earthrealm." The god said. "And you dare insult me by allowing D'vorah to escape? Such transgressions will not be forgiven."

He entered a fighting stance as Toxik pushed up against a wall. "After everything I've done to help you, defeating Shinnok with Cassie, leaving you with the Amulet, you dare accuse me of such dishonor?" Toxik asked, wiping some blood from his mouth. "Ermac was right, you are the enemy of all Outworld!"

Acid came off his feet and he slid over to Raiden. A red lightning bolt flashed on the ground and Raiden vanished before reappearing behind Toxik, who turned and jumped before slamming both feet into the god. Raiden stumbled back as Toxik gingerly pushed himself back up before drawing a knife.

Raiden waved his arms and lightning shot out of his palms. Toxik moved to the side only for the red electricity to arch onto his knife and zap him, making him drop the blade. Shaking his hand, the hybrid was struck in the face by a staff before it whacked him in the temple. He looked up and jumped over pole before opening his mouth.

Acid shot out and hit the ground where Raiden once was. Before Toxik could react, something crashed into his back before he was taken into the air. Lightning surged through his body as he screamed in pain. Raiden pulled his arm back before a bolt of lightning forced him to the bridge.

His back screamed in pain before Raiden slammed his knee into Toxik's back. Toxik rolled away before pushing himself onto his knee. Raiden grabbed his head and began slamming his knee into the hybrids face repeatedly. Toxik's face was bloodied when Raiden slammed him against the wall. With one final kick, Raiden backed away from the downed man.

Toxik tried to push himself up only for blood to drip out of his mouth. Xiuhcoatl grew and bared her fangs at Raiden, only for the god to zap her to normal size. The hybrid crawled over and covered his weapon in a panic. "Let this serve as a warning to all Outworld." Raiden declared as the god marched towards him, red lightning arching off his fingers.

* * *

_**Outworld**_

_**Kotal's Throne Room**_

Erron walked through palace, dragging a Naknada behind him before reaching the throne room. "Boss, I got bad news and good news." He said to the Osh-Tek. "Bad news is D'vorah isn't in Outworld. I searched high and low and couldn't find the little bug. Good news is I found this guy hiding in another hole."

"Kollector..." Kotal mumbled. "This is most fortuitous. But where are Toxik and Ermac? Perhaps they found her."

A soldier ran into the room and quickly bowed to the Kahn. "Emperor, Toxik has returned from his search!"

The Kahn let a small smile cover his face as he looked at the messenger. "Where is they? I must know if they found D'vorah."

"He's in the medical room. He required urgent attention." The soldier replied.

An eyebrow raised, the Osh-Tek walked through the halls of his palace before walking into the medical room. There he found Toxik sitting on a bed, a medic nearby as Xiuhcoatl sat next to her owner. "What happened? Where is Ermac?"

"We... we found a portal in the depths of the Koliseum." Toxik answered. "D'vorah's scent went through it so we followed suit. The portal took us to Shang Tsung's island. We searched for a while before Raiden appeared. He... he killed Ermac and gave me this."

With a deep sigh, Toxik reached up and pulled off his hood. "By the mighty sun!" Kotal said in shock. Erron entered the room and his eyes went wide.

Toxik merely nodded before flipping his hood back up. "Raiden sent me back with a message. We are no longer welcomed in Earthrealm."

* * *

**And here's the interlude chapter from MKX to MK 11. Wanted to show what that so there isn't that awkward jump from one game to the other. And next chapter will also give you a new outfit for Toxik. See ya then.**

**Beta read by General Feng Xiang.**


	8. A Matter of Time

**Chapter 6**

**A Matter of Time**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

_**2 Years Later**_

_** Kolosseum**_

Drums banged in beat as Kollecter stumbled back from a punch. Toxik slammed his fists down on the Naknadan's back before kicking him away. The crowd cheered as guards grabbed the six arms and locked them into a stockade. The blue skinned collecter glared at the assassin as the wooden guard locked around his neck.

Toxik's arms were now clad in brown fingerless gauntlets with red tipped spikes along the arm. His black leather plated chest piece held numerous slice marks as his tipped hood hung over his face. His scales had grown over most of his face as his teeth had sharpened into fangs. Over his chest was a green diagonal belt which held most of his knives.

His brown pants were loose leather that slightly flapped in the wind as Xiuhcoatl acted as a second belt. Underneath her was a second green belt which held further knives and poison. His black boots still held the same claws at the end, now dyed in blood.

The hybrid turned and bowed to Kotal Kahn on his throne. "For years you've escaped my justice. Sucked dry the bounty of Outworld's people. Today, you pay your debt."

"Kill me Kotal, and you lose profit." The six-armed being said.

Toxik shook his head as Kotal stood up. "You mistake me for Shao Kahn." The crowd at the deceleration as the Kahn walked down the steps. "There is no honor in sending bandits after the poor."

"Shao Kahn approved!" Kollector shouted back. "His word was law!"

Erron and Toxik walked forward and placed a basket under the being as a servant handed Kotal his blade. "Your master is dead, and so are his 'laws'. Outworld will never suffer from his corruption again." He raised the blade and the crowd erupted at the impending execution when the ground began shaking.

Statues crumbled to pieces as guards stumbled to the ground. Kollector swung his prison before impaling the key holding guard, allowing himself to gain freedom. The crowd huddled in a panic as whirlwinds of sand rose up from the ground. One faded to reveal the fallen champion Skarlet before a second Erron stepped forward.

Baraka walked out and unsheathed his blades before a younger looking Kano stepped out. A green energy emerged from the fifth before a black haired man wearing a leather coat with a scroll in each side of his waste appeared. He also wears a black leather shirt beneath the coat, and dark brown leather pants. He has on his hands some fingered leather gloves beneath silver clawed glove emerged. The next to walk out was last one faded away as Shao Kahn emerged with a roar.

Toxik turned around as six more twisters arose. A living Liu Kang walked out and prepared to fight before Kitana unfurled a fan and Kung Lao rimmed his hat. Jade walked out and entered a fighting stance before a young man with tan skin and tribal paints over his body appeared. He had some sort of leather beret with tiny teeth in the front. He wears a black leather vest beneath some strips, and blue jeans as well as silver pauldrons and bracers. Raiden was the last to leave a twister wielding blue lightning.

The entire arena was confused as Kotal looked around. Stepping forward he noticed that his statues were replaced by those of the former Kahn and the stands seemed to be younger. "Raiden? Shao Kahn?"

"General Kotal?" The masked behemoth asked, stepping forward.

Toxik walked forward and placed himself between the two. "You speak to Kotal KAHN."

Shao Kahn looked down and chuckled before turning to Kotal. "You insult me, General. Pretending to my throne and having an Earthrealmer speak for you?"

"It is mine, by right and deed." Kotal retorted. "You were killed long ago. And Toxik has proven himself more loyal than any of your so called counselors."

"We were at the Mortal Kombat tournament..." Raiden spoke up for the first time. "Kung Lao had just defeated Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."

"That was decades in the past." The current Kahn retorted.

"For us, they only happened moments ago." The god replied.

"What game is this you play, Raiden? What magic powers this delusion?" Shao Kahn demanded.

"If it is a delusion, it is one we all share!" Raiden shouted back. "Could it be that the past and the future are colliding?"

"Kitana, Baraka, Skarlet..." Kotal read out, looking around. "All Outworld champions long since past. If you are here, then perhaps..."

"I am indeed here." Jade walked forward and stared at Kotal.

"Jade..." Kotal smiled at the girl before Shao Kahn pushed her aside. "Osh-Tekk custom requires all refugees be offered assistance. I offer it to you, Shao Kahn."

"I am no refugee. I am Kahn of Outworld!" The Konquerer declared. "Vacate my throne or I shall stain these sands with your blood!" He raised his hand and his warhammer appeared in his grasp before he charged Kotal and swung his weapon. The two Kahns clashed before Kotal managed to dig his serrated club into Shao Kahn's shoulder.

An absolute melee began breaking out in the Kolosseum as the past Kahn pushed it off before pushing the blade down and slamming the pommel into Kotal's face, knocking him against a pillar. Shao Kahn then charged again and slammed his hammer down, forcing Kotal to roll aside. The pillar buckled before it collapsed down, covering Kotal.

Toxik raced up from behind and jumped onto Shao Kahn's back before pulling on the shoulder wound. Shao Kahn cried out before the hybrid pulled out a knife and repeatedly stabbed into the other one. Shao Kahn reached up and pulled the assassin off, holding him by the neck. He pulled his hammer back and prepared to swing it, only for Liu Kang to jump up and repeatedly kick him back.

Shao Kahn swung his hammer at the chosen one as he dodged and leaned back from a thrust. The past Kahn then screamed in pain as Raiden zapped him. Toxik coughed for air before he stood up. He raced over to the rubble and brushed off the stones before helping Kotal up. "What do we do, my Kahn?"

"First and foremost, survive this onslaught." The Osh-tekk replied before seeing Baraka slaughter his way over. "And look for the Kollecter. He shall not escape justice. Now go!" He pushed his assassin back and the hybrid raced into the fray. He jumped onto a standing pillar before quickly climbing up.

"Where are you..." He mumbled, looking about in a crouched position. He found his prize at the edge of the arena as Xiuhcoatl slithered into his hand. Toxik jumped down and raced through the fray as he slid under Kitana's fan before standing up. "Where do you think you're going?"

The Naknadan turned and growled before swinging his mace. Toxik jumped back as the metal hit the ground and the prisoner drew two blades from the bag on his back. "Shao Kahn has returned, and yet you side with the pretender?"

"Kotal gave me a home after Shao Kahn destroyed it." Toxik replied unfurling his whip. "And he has given me an order. You sentence will be carried out." The Naknadan fired a blast of blue fire from his lamp and Toxik jumped over it before throwing some knives at the blue skinned being.

The Kollector rolled to the side and charged as the assassin landed. Toxik ducked a pair of claw swings from the upper back arms before throwing a kick. The tribute collector caught it and pushed it to the side, spinning the hybrid a bit. A knife blade punctured his arm as The Kollector stabbed his leg.

Toxik growled in pain before sweeping his free leg. The Kollector fell to the ground before the assassin jumped up and slammed his feet down onto the chest. He felt the ribs crack a bit before he jumped off and kicked the Naknadan in the chest, only for arms to grab his feet.

The Kollector pushed himself up before one arm slammed down in the knee while another cracked the jaw. The assassin spun before turning and throwing Xiuhcoatl at his foe. The weapon was caught by the hands instantly before Toxik raced forward and stabbed a knife into the tribute collectors shoulder. He then slammed his knee into the face, freeing his companion.

Xiuhcoatl wrapped around the neck and began chocking him out. Toxik jumped over and grabbed the arms, wrapping three under each of his own arms. The Naknadan gasped for air before his eyes rolled into his head. The hybrid let go of the arms and he dropped to the sand floor of arena.

Toxik walked over to the downed prisoner as Xiuhcoatl slithered back over and hardened in his hand. He prepared to stab down into the head when a blast hit him, sending him into a wall. The energy died and he turned to see the young Kano walking forward. "Of course it was you."

"We've never meet, drogo." The bald man said. "But this boy here is on Shao Kahn's pay list. And I don't want to cos' me a payday because I let him die."

"I haven't been to Earthrealm in along time." Toxik mumbled, drawing a knife. "Maybe as a present I'll bring her your head as a gift!" Kano drew his own blade before he charged forward and meet Toxik's knife. The two glared at each other before they pushed each other back. Kano jumped and rolled forward though the air, head butting the assassin.

Toxik staggered back before blocking a punch and kicking back. Kano pulled his head back and slammed it metal plate first into the assassins head. The Earthrealmer pulled out a knife and repeatedly shanked the assassin on the side of the stomach, spewing blood. He then left the knife in as he raced forward and climbed it.

He pushed his boot into the face and rode the assassin to the ground, cracking his skull on the ground. Kano then pulled his foot back and another blade popped out of the sole. The black marketer slammed it down over his throat only for Toxik to desperately grab his foot. "Just... die!" Kano shouted, pushing harder.

"Not... today!" Toxik twisted the foot and an audible snap caused Kano to grab his foot. He fell to his back as Toxik jumped onto his chest. He pulled Kano up and head butted him three times. Kano's human eye rolled backwards as the hybrid panted, clutching his still bleeding gut. "Thank the Elder Gods for armor." He chuckled before staring down at Kano.

"You will never see another day." The hybrid began glowing green before he was thrown back. He spun and stood back up, seeing the source walking towards him. "You're Shang Tsung, aren't you?"

"A truly fascinating creature." The sorcerer said, his arms glowing green. "Yet I did not make you. Tell me, where is our Zatarren friend?"

"Missing, but you'll never see him." Toxik declared. "This is payback for creating that monster Mileena!" He charged forward and jumped up to stab downwards, only for three flaming skulls to hit him back. Shang Tsung chuckled before walking forward and kicked Toxik in the gut. He waved his hand and a soul flew out before it battered Toxik around.

Toxik jumped over another skull before his weapon turned into a whip. He cracked it at the wizard and slashed his face before doing the same to the other side. The Zaterran then swung it sideways and wrapped it around Shang Tsungs neck, pulling him in. Toxik pulled hard and Shang Tsung gasped before a demon rose up from behind.

The creature clawed at the assassins back before biting into his shoulder. Toxik cried out and turned to deal with it, only for the demon to turn into a soul. "You Zaterrans always were easily fooled." Shang Tsung chuckled before he raised his arms. The hybrid's limbs were grasped by green energy, raising him off the ground.

He picked up the weapon and it hissed at him before Shang Tsung grabbed its neck. "You seem to forget that I know much more about 'your' people than you do." He rose his free hand and a pit of fire erupted underneath the bound assassin. "Your soul will be mine, child."

Two demons rose from the pit, claws sharp and licking their lips as blood dripped down. "Yeah, you might know more about Zaterra than me." Toxik said, glaring at the sorcerer. "But there's something you've forgotten about all Zaterrans." He smirked.

The sorcerer tilted his head before acid shot out of Toxik's mouth. The liquid blinded him and killed the spell, letting Toxik drop to the ground and Xiuhcoatl returned to its rightful partner. He rushed forward and threw half a dozen knives forward before doing the same with his magical weapon. The blades hit all over the body before the snake wrapped around Shang Tsungs arm and neck.

She repeatedly pulled and made the wizard punch himself repeatedly. Toxik jumped and swung his arms in an 'x' slash, bloodying the mans chest as his weapon returned to his waist. Acid dripped out of his feet and he slid forward, knocking the wizard into the air. Toxik quickly turned around and kicked the mans back before shooting an acid ball into the back of his head.

The wizard pushed himself up only for his arms to give out and he dropped to the sand in defeat. The hybrid walked forward and drew a knife from his belt before flipping the man over. "That's enough." Toxik turned as the one known as Nightwolf held his arm back. "We should not stoop to his level."

The hybrid looked over to see Shao Kahn on the sand with Kotal standing over him. Bugs began flying into the arena and started swarming the two and their allies. "This is D'vorah's work." Toxik mumbled, his acid melting a few bugs.

A sandstorm appeared in the arena before the Kytin appeared. "Shao Kahn, to me!" The bug woman shouted. The fallen Kahn and his allies raced over and entered the storm, vanishing as the did. The bugs returned to her before she followed, the storm closing behind her.

"I have not known stranger days..." Kotal Kahn mumbled.

"Kotal Kahn." The kahn turned around to see Raiden and his warriors. "I am Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm."

"I know who you are all too well." Kotal declared.

"We are acquainted in your time?" The god asked.

"We were allies who became enemies." The Osh-Tekk explained.

"I find that hard to believe, given our shared antipathy towards Shao Kahn." Raiden replied.

"Everything changed after the defeat of Shinnok." The Kahn said, shocking Liu Kang. "I made a misjudgment, but Toxik trusted his instincts and joined with your forces. They succeeded but in victory, you were hardened. To protect Earthrealm you lashed out at all realms you deemed threats."

The fighters turned to the god whose head was shaking in shock. "That... cannot be..."

"Do you require further proof?" Toxik asked, stepping forward. Kotal glanced at him, but the assassin pushed forward. "Ermac and I went to Earthrealm to recover an escaped prisoner. You appeared and killed Ermac before giving me this warning." Toxik walked forward and flipped his hood up, making the time travelers eyes widen.

His face was horribly scarred as the burnt flesh had grown over the right eye. The skin was almost translucent as they could see all of the muscles. "Our Raiden wears Shinnok's amulet as a sign of his wrath." The hybrid added, flipping his hood back up.

"Be assured, Kotal Kahn. I am not that Raiden." The god declared. "We have common cause for both solving this temporal crisis and defeating Shao Kahn." The Kahn nodded in agreement. "Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Nightwolf and I will return to Earthrealm and learn what temporal anomalies have occurred there. We need to better understand this phenomenon we find ourselves in."

"I shall send Toxik with you." Kotal said, shocking the assassin. "He has ties to the current forces in Earthrealm and may be able to help you. In the mean time, my scouts will track Shao Kahn."

Raiden nodded and turned to Nightwolf as Toxik spoke up. "Kotal, are you sure I will be welcomed there? Or that we can even trust him?"

"No, but we must show give him a chance." The Kahn replied. "Besides, I'm sure someone there will be more than happy to see you."

Toxik hid his head even more before nodding and walking over to the other four. Raiden raised his hand and a bolt of lightning was called down, taking them with it.

* * *

_**Earthrealm**_

**_Special Forces Base_**

The lightning crashed down on the desert sand and the five stood at the base. "So, do we just walk in?" Liu Kang asked.

Soldiers charged out of the surrounding and aimed their guns at the four. "Don't shoot! We come in peace!" Toxik shouted.

"Stand down." The soldiers moved out of the way as Cassie walked out of the base. Her hair has grown out and longer, now tied in a ponytail that reaches halfway down her back, resulting in a further resemblance to her mother. She also sported a suit of military body armor, and a white machine floated around her. Behind her was Jacqui, who looked ready to punch him in the face.

"Cassie..." Toxik said longingly before the machine floated into his face. He pushed it aside to look at her but the device continued to stay in his way. Xiuchoatl reared her head up and hissed at it, making the machine shake and fly away. "We've come baring shocking news."

"A giant sand storm swirled around you and bring back people from the past?" She asked.

"Not just any people. Shao- wait, how did you know?" He asked, making her chuckle.

"Jacqui, take these guys to get into something less open." She ordered. The dark skinned girl nodded and the three human males followed her. "You two, with me. We have a lot to talk about."

The soldiers walked away as Raiden and Toxik followed her. They quickly entered the base and the door to the command room opened. The three walked in and Toxik looked to the side. To his horror he saw two Johnny Cage's arguing with each other. "So it is true... I walked a darker path." Raiden said.

"Walked it?" Toxik asked, glaring at the god. "You ran down it."

"After Shinnok went down, you turned into a different person." Cassie nodded. "Red lightning, black clothing, authoritarian attitude... maiming my friends." She motioned over to Toxik who hung his head.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" The current older Johnny asked. "What happened to Dark you? Why are you an only child and I'm stuck with an evil twin?"

The past Johnny merely shrugged his shoulder before waving his hand dismissively. "As an immortal, I exist outside the normal laws of time. That could explain why I am affected differently." Raiden hypothesized.

Toxik looked around at the room, nervous with all the tech around him. The Johnny's left the room, the past one talking about 'the gross' as Jacqui entered with the monks. "So, what do we do now?" Cassie asked.

"For months, I've been receiving vague premonitions of the future." The god replied. "But nothing that could foretell this. I must confer with the Elder Gods. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Nightwolf. Assist the Special Forces while I am gone." Raiden left the room as the other three followed Jacqui to the side... leaving Toxik and Cassie alone.

"So... Where are Kung Jin and Takeda?" Toxik asked, rubbing his hand.

"They went back to their homes for a break." Cassie replied, her eyes never leaving the screen. "And I've been fine, thanks for finally asking."

"Cassie... are you okay?" The Outworlder asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She brushed it off to the side and turned to him. "I've been... dealing with a lot." She replied. "And then you showed back up after all this time. Two years... no letters, no messages, nothing. How do you think I feel?"

"Cassie..." Toxik mumbled as he took off his hood and stared at her. "I wrote you every day. I have a box of them back in my room. I wanted to tell you everything, but... Raiden threatened my life. I couldn't even see you or my life would be forfeit. The pain you'd go through, I... I didn't want to do that to you."

"Don't try to make it sound noble." Cassie said, pointing at his scar. "You were scared for your own life. And decided that other people weren't going to miss you when you were gone."

Toxik stared at her in confusion because he could tell that something else was there. "Cassie..."

"Cass, Tox, you need to see this!" Jacqui shouted. The two raced over to the seated specialist as she pointed at the screen. "Sat feed shows a Netherrealm force at the Wu Shi Academy."

"Neatherealm again?" The blonde asked. "Taking out Shinnok's Temple was supposed to stop them for good."

"You took out Shinnok's Temple?" Toxik asked, slightly impressed.

"It has to be the time anomaly." Jacqui replied.

"We must help our Shaolin masters." Liu Kang said, making Kung Lao nod.

"Why would the Netherrealm wanna bust up your old stomping grounds, Liu Kang?" A young Jax asked, walking over.

"The Dragon Grotto." The chosen one explained. "It lies underneath the Academy. Earthrealm's Jinsei energy bubbles up in its springs."

"Not good." Toxik said. "The last time Netherrealm latched onto the realms life force, it almost destroyed everything."

"They will not reach the Grotto." Kung Lao spoke up. "It is protected by powerful magic. The deadliest traps. I am sure our counterparts from your era are already dealing with them."

Jacqui gritted her teeth as Toxik rubbed his arm, looking around the room. "You guys... you might wanna sit down for this." Cassie said, confusing the three.

* * *

**And MK11 has started for this story. Toxik has a new design to go along with it which I think came together really well. I also decided to bring in some DLC characters with the time storm for some fun. **

**As for why I didn't bring back a younger Reptile, it's real simple. The second Shao Kahn learns just who Toxik is he and what he did to Mileena, he would immediately just kill Reptile and erase Toxik from history. If he didn't, it be really out of character for him.**

**Obviously, two years apart without any contact would be tough on any relationship. But add that to her mom dying and that's really rough. I'll try not to put too much strain on it and make this rough patch as realistic as I can. But I've never been in a relationship so don't expect a masterpiece of romance.**

**If anyone wants to see Toxik's MK 11 design, check out Lightning-in-my-Hand on deviantart. Once again, he has done a masterpiece.**

**See ya next time.**


	9. Man vs Machine

**Chapter 7**

**Man vs Machine**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

"So... how do you think they took it?" Toxik asked as the two studied the maps of Earthrealm.

"About as well as anyone could finding out they died..." Cassie said, glancing over at her mother. "I'm just glad they didn't collapse at the news."

"Why would they do that?" He asked before following her gaze. "Wait... did your mo-"

"Think you could go check on Nightwolf?" She interrupted, fighting tears. "He hasn't come back from his little retreat yet."

Xiuhcoatl pulled on his waist and he quickly left her side. He walked past Johnny who patted his shoulder, much to the assassin's confusion. Toxik left the room and walked through the base before finding the 'hanger' as Cassie called it. The scent of heavy smoke filled his nose and he followed it outside.

Kneeling in front of a small fire was the Matokain warrior, his eyes closed. "I know you're concerned about me." He said, standing up before turning around. "Face me." Nightwolf said, confusing the Outworlder. "Combat will ease your worries."

Toxik shrugged before dropping into a fighting stance as Nightwolf did the same. Toxik shifted forward before throwing a punch that Nightwolf pushed aside. The spirit warrior raised his leg for a kick only for Toxik to catch the foot and yank on it, sending the Matokain to the ground.

The human reached to his leg and pulled out his axe before swinging it. Toxik jumped over it before trying to stomp on his opponent, only for Nightwolf to twist his leg and send Toxik tumbling over. The tribal warrior summoned a knife to stab down, only for the hybrid to block.

The Outworlder raised his legs and wrapped them around Nightwolfs neck and pulled, trying to break his arm. The Matokain guardian spread his legs and lifted Toxik off the ground before slamming him down. Toxik groaned in pain before the two rolled back from each other. "So what brought this about?" Toxik asked, standing up.

A green glow rolled off Nightwolfs arms before they turned into a transparent bow and arrow. "I read your file." The Native said before firing a spectral arrow.

Toxik jumped back before ducking another arrow. "And you pity me?" He asked back, unfurling his whip and wrapping it around the front leg. Toxik pulled on the tail and sent Nightwolf to ground. He raced forward and drew a knife only for Nightwolf to stand up

"I wasn't always this noble warrior." Nightwolf spoke up, summoning a spectral knife. "I almost sold my tribe out to Kano. But I realized that by saving myself, I would doom my people." The two blades clashed and they starred at each other. "Our past is important, but you cannot let it dominate you."

The two pushed back as a bolt of lightning came down and Raiden appeared with the Shaolin warriors behind him. "Hyoka, what did the Elder Gods say?" Nightwolf asked as the tribesperson walked over, Toxik staying put.

"We must find the one known as Kronika." The god said. "Wrest the control of history from her. If we succeed, our destiny can change."

"So what Toxik and the others told us is true? You were... 'involved' in our deaths?" Kung Lao asked, making Raiden turn around.

"Yes, had the timeline continued my actions would have led to your deaths." Raiden confessed. "But the Elder Gods have assured me that such a future is not preordained. This is only one of many possible timelines."

"That's a lot to take on faith!" Toxik said, walking forward. "Especially to someone who has faced your wrath!"

"Rest assured, Toxik, I will not become that person." Raiden said. "I will not bring harm to any of you. You have my word."

"Thank you, Lord Raiden." Liu Kang said before the three monks bowed.

"We must find Kronika's Keep and strike it, as hard and as fast as we can muster, before all is lost." Raiden said before the five walked back into the base.

"Have we learned anything about Kronika's effect on Earthrealm?" The god asked Cassie.

"We're tracking sights all around the globe with major temporal anomalies, but the picture's still fuzzy." The blonde replied.

"Our daughter is something else, isn't she?" Johnny asked Sonya.

The woman in the sweatsuit chuckled before turning to the actor. "Cage, I'm not 'your' Sonya." She said, confirming what Toxik thought.

"Sorry, all too easy to forget." He said stepping back.

"Now, who are you?" Sonya asked, turning to Toxik.

Raiden walked by them, looking for a place to teleport. "My name is Toxik. I am one of Kotal Kahn's most trusted warriors. I was sent here as a goodwill gesture to your world."

"That's nice." She chuckled. "That's not what I meant. I mean why are you so interested in Cassie."

The assassin turned to Johnny only to see him walk away. "I... I helped her defeat Shinnok two years ago. I was hoping we could strengthen the relationship between our realms before... Raiden went crazy. After that, our realms were once again at odds." An explosion echoed through the base, making him grab a knife and Xiuhcoatl. "We're under attack!"

"No, that's just Jax at the firing range." Sonya chuckled. "So, I take it you're interested in Cassie. Not sure I want another Johnny in my life."

"Do not worry. Zaterran's are extremely loyal." Toxik replied. "We don't abandon those we love, especially the women."

"Whatever you say, pal." The two looked to see the two Johnny's walk over and sat down next to a screen. "But I do hope you scored a bit before your face turned into psoraisis." The older Johnny face palmed as Toxik cleared his throat.

Sonya took the chance to walk over to another screen, next to Cassie. Johnny stared down at the older blonde as his younger self leaned over. The woman glanced down and he turned back to the screen. "So I marry Lieutenant Princess over there?" The younger version asked. "I always have had a thing for blondes. Ever since-"

"Suzie Donardo, junior year." The older man finished. "Trust me kid, you didn't miss much. That woman over there is the real deal."

The actor lowered his shades and looked at Sonya. "Oh, I have eyes, brother. As younger you, I swear to tap that at the early possible convenience." Everyone in the room stared at him as Toxik glared at the younger version. "What? It is foretold!"

Present Johnny stood up and grabbed his youthful versions ear, dragging him out of the room like a child. "How on Earthrealm did your father ever turn from THAT to the warrior that beat Shinnok?" Toxik asked Cassie.

"I wouldn't have phrased it like that, but I'm with you." Sonya agreed before turning to Cassie. "Who's your father... I can't believe I just said that."

"Look, my dad isn't the Johnny you know." Cassie told her future mother. "He... grew up. I like to think you rubbed off on him. As a kid, I looked up to you both."

"My dad, your grandfather, was my hero." Sonya said. "Called me Private Pun'kin."

"Hey, that's what you called me." The daughter added, instantly making the conversation awkward. "Let's get back to work." She mumbled before walking away.

"Cassie, wait." Toxik walked after her, reaching a table. "I... I think I know what happened, and I'm sorry. Your mother died and you couldn't save her. I wish I could have helped, but-"

"Don't worry about it." Cassie said, punching his shoulder. "You couldn't have helped me anyway. It's... It's just nice to see you again. And for the record, I'm sorry about what Raiden did to you. I should have known you wouldn't just leave."

Before the hybrid could speak again, Sonya walked over and pushed Cassie in the shoulder. "You left me behind."

"What?" Both male and female asked.

"My final mission?" Her mother explained before the younger blonde saw the screen.

"No. I'm not doing this. Not now, not with you." Cassie replied before turning around.

"Damnit, Cassie! You abandoned me!" Her mother asked, spinning her around

"She wouldn't do that!" Toxik interrupted.

"And how would you know!?" Sonya asked. "You've been gone for two years! You don't know how she could have changed!"

"Not like this!" The assassin shouted. "If she did something, then you can bet she had a damn good reason!"

"And what could that possibly be!?" The mother asked.

"Your orders!" Cassie shouted, finally joining the conversation. "Read the full file, lieutenant!" Red lights flashed on the screens before an alarm started blaring. "Go to condition red!"

"What's happening!?" Toxik asked.

"This time we are under attack!" Cassie replied before grabbing a mic. "We're under attack! I repeat, we are under attack!" An explosion rocked the base before the door to the command room was shut. The soldiers began barricading the door with whatever they could as a flame began cutting through the door.

"What do you want me to do?" Toxik asked as the soldiers aimed their guns at the door.

"Suck it up and get ready for the fight of your life." Cassie replied, pulling out her guns. Toxik nodded and pulled out a knife as his Xiuhcoatl hardened in his other hand.

The door burst opened and both Kano's and a swarm of Cyber Lin Kuei charged in. Under a swarm of gunfire, Toxik rushed at one of the machines and thrust Xiuhcoatl in his chest. He jumped off and dug his claws into the ceiling before throwing some knives at two others.

A roar caught his attention and he jumped away from a stream of flames. Landing on the ground between human blood and robotic fluids, he rushed under the blaze towards red and white one, who cocked its fist back. He then opened his chest and launched missiles at the hybrid who jumped over one before grabbing another.

Just as he landed he turned it around and sent it flying back. It exploded and took out a cluster of robots before he was hit in the head by the older Kano. "Think your hot stuff?" Kano asked. He pulled a knife from his boot and stabbed into Toxik's leg. He cried out and gripped his leg as he rolled a bit, letting Kano see his face.

"Yesh, and they call my face messed up." His red eye began glowing before firing a beam that hit the burned half. Kano kicked the fresh wound and chuckled. He picked the assassin up and threw him at Sektor, who fired another missile. It hit true and sent Toxik flying into the back wall before he dropped to the ground.

His head ringing, Toxik pushed himself up as Johnny cried out for his wife and daughter. The Outworlder turned around and found the younger girl on the ground. He quickly raced over and helped Cassie up as Johnny, Jacqui and Jax reached them. "Breath, breath."

The girl slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at Toxik, blood trickling from his head. "What happened?" Johnny asked.

"They... took Mom- Sonya." Cassie said.

"I'll find her." Toxik said standing up, only to grab his punctured leg in pain.

"You two need to rest." Johnny said. "Jacqui, can we find out where they went?"

The black girl raced over to a computer and started typing into it. "Tarmac B."

"Careful..." Toxik spoke up. "These... things. They're stronger than they look."

"Don't worry about me." Johnny said. "Just keep herself." The assassin nodded and the older man raced out of the room.

Toxik pushed himself up only for Jax to push him back down. "Get some rest for a second. We need to take care of that leg."

Jacqui raced over with a medical pack and opened it up. She quickly applied some bandages and taped it up. "Can you stand?"

"Let... me try." Toxik replied before pushing himself up. His leg burned in pain before he collapsed onto the overturned table. "I think I need help."

"Here, let me." Cassie said before hooking his arm over her shoulder. "Alright. Let's go help my dad." The others nodded and started marching through the damaged base until they stepped out of the hanger.

The four walked out ready to fight only to see the present Kano holding past Johnny captive as their counterparts were on the ground. Sonya was in the grasp of two cyber ninjas when the older Kano aimed his gun at Johnny's head. "Don't even think about it. Between Ninja Mime and Lady Liberty, we have all the leverage. We're leaving."

A pair of jets flew over the base before one landed. Kano and the robots lead the hostages to the ship as a man with twin blades on his back walked out. "Kabal, get my lesser half."

"And the base?" Kabal asked.

Kano chuckled before pulling out a button. "Taken care of." He pressed the button and a beeping was heard. The group allied with Kronika entered the ships and they took off when something was thrown out. Toxik raced over and jumped as best he could, catching Nightwolf. He hit the ground and his leg gave out, forcing him to drop to the ground.

The warrior clutched his arm before standing up, Toxik using him as a support. "I failed again..." He mumbled before Cassie ran past the two. "No, don't!" The girl stopped at the cliff edge and pulled out her pistol before firing a shot.

The others reached her as she pulled out a black square. On it in glowing yellow letters was the word 'tracking'. "Let's get them." She declared.

"So, are we just going to ignore that beeping sound?" Johnny asked.

Everyone turned around and found Sektor standing behind them, his body sparking intensely. The crack of thunder caught there attention before a bolt of lightning summoned Raiden. "Never thought I'd be glad to see you." Toxik chuckled.

"Am I too late?" The god asked as he marched forward.

"Actually, you're right on time." Johnny said, motioning to the ninja robot.

Raiden pulled his hands back and a bolt of lightning erupted around the group. A bolt of electricity suddenly surrounded them before it faded. The warriors found themselves in a Japanese garden surrounded by red trees. Hanzo Hasashi walked out of a pagoda and towards the group.

"Now that is what I call a miracle." Jax said as Toxik dropped to the ground, the pain in his leg too much.

Raiden turned to the ninja and bowed to him. "Grandmaster Hasashi, I request the Shirai Ryu's hospitality. My Sky Temple is compromised and we must have a safe place to gather."

The grandmaster stared at the god before bowing. "Lord Raiden, welcome to the Fire Garden."

"So... how screwed are we?" Jacqui asked as Liu Kang and Kung Lao walked over.

"We must heal our wounds." The god declared, looking at Toxik. As the others walked to follow Raiden, Sub-Zero walked over and pressed his hands over the burnt flesh, his cryomancer powers cooling the wound.

"Thank you." Toxik said, bowing in respect. "Shall we find the others?" The grandmaster nodded and the two quickly found the group at a small bridge.

"The Elder Gods are gone? Shinnok is Kronika's son?" Cassie asked, catching Toxik up to speed. "No wonder she sent the Black Dragon after me and Dad. We both kicked his ass."

"That can't be it." Toxik spoke up. "I was with you when we beat Shinnok, but at the base they treated me like anyone else."

"Toxik is correct." Raiden added. "Vengeance does not drive Kronika. She seeks to restart time to balance light and dark among the realms."

"What can we do, Lord Raiden?" Liu Kang asked.

"Gather Earthrealm's forces, locate our missing allies." The god declared. "But this will be for naught if we cannot count on Kotal Kahn's army. Cetrion has informed me that Shao Kahn has captured Kotal Kahn."

"What!?" Toxik shouted pushing forward. "Why didn't you say so sooner!? Send me to Outworld now! We have to save him!"

"You're too hurt." Johnny said, punching his bad leg making him buckle.

"Kung Lao and I will go." The monk spoke up. "We will rendezvous with Princess Kitana."

"Thank you both. May the Elder Gods-" The god stopped himself before clearing his head. "May you be victorious." He raised his hand and the two vanished to Outworld.

"And the rest of us?" Jacqui asked.

"We must begin searching for Kronika's Keep." Raiden said. "It is beyond the realms and has proven to be beyond my sight."

"Do you know of Kharon, Lord Raiden?" Scorpion asked.

"Kharon... of course." Sub-Zero said.

"Who is Kharon?" The Thunder God asked.

"Master of the ancient ship of the dead. Sub-Zero and I met him during our time as Revenants." Scorpion explained.

"He travels in the space beyond realms, transporting souls of the damned to the Netherrealm." Sub-Zero added. "If the Keep lies there, Kharon will know its location."

"Would he help us?" Raiden asked.

"It is possible, but I cannot be sure." Hanzo replied. "We will leave immediately to investigate." The two masters bowed before turning to leave.

"The Shaolin will join us as well." Raiden said. "Liu Kang and Kung Lao will aid the preparation when they return from Outworld."

"Good. I'll be leaving soon to go after Johnny and Sonya." Cassie said before turning to leave. The two Briggs turned to join her when Cassie stopped them. "No, Raiden needs you both for an intel op."

"We need to get Sonya back." Jax said.

"Undoubtedly." Raiden spoke up. "But Kronika's behavior makes it clear that while mighty, she is not all powerful. Otherwise, why would she steal Jinsei from the Dragon Grotto?"

"You think she's still building strength?" Jacqui asked.

"A high probability." The god declared. "But with the Dragon Grotto's fountain now sealed, there is no greater source of energy in Earthrealm than the Well of Souls beneath Shang Tsung's Island."

"Then we'd better go check it out." Jacqui said before the two black fighters turned to leave.

"I regret that I cannot join you three on your endeavor." Raiden said, turning back to Cassie, Nightwolf and Toxik. "I must keep a constant vigil for signs of Kronika's further time tampering. The three of you are some of the finest warriors in all the realms. You will defeat the likes of Kano. But proceed with caution. If either Johnny or Sonya die, you will cease to exist. And it is beyond my power to save you from that."

"But I'm injured." Toxik replied.

"We can keep getting you treatment on the way." Cassie replied before turning around. "So, you coming or not?"

* * *

**I didn't want him to go to both locations, because I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be possible. So I'm having him help save Cassie's parents. Saving Kotal would have been to obvious. I will say this, do not expect it to be pure canon next chapter. See ya then.**

**Beta read by General Feng Xiang **


	10. Family Matters

**Chapter 8**

**Family Matters**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

_**Black Dragon Base**_

An explosion rocked the hive of scum and villainy. Cassie, Nightwolf and Toxik lead the charge of Special Forces into the base. Toxik turned to the left and stabbed a smuggler in the neck before racing to the cage. "Stay back. This won't be pretty." He told the past versions of Cassie's parents.

Toxik began gagging as some acid dripped out of his mouth, melting some of the chain. "Talk about halitosis." Johnny chuckled before a shot hit him in the shoulder. The assassin turned to see the past version of Erron Black walked over. The cowboy aimed his gun at Sonya's head before Toxik tackled him to the ground.

The human pushed his knees up and forced Toxik overhead into a mob of smugglers. "Why do you side with scum like Kano?" He asked standing up. "In my time, we are allies under Kotal Kahn."

"Partners? Me and you?" The past version chuckled. "I'm loyal to one thing; money. And bagging you will be one hell of a payday." He pulled out his pistol and shot at Toxik, who rolled to the side and tossed a knife at the cowboy. The texan dodged and charged, throwing a wild punch.

The hybrid leaned back and caught the wrist before slamming him over the shoulder. He leaned down and punched Erron in the face as hard as he could before a shot hit his shoulder. Erron nipped up and fired more shots that Toxik blocked with his sword. The assassin then slid forward and kicked Erron into the cage before charging.

The two broke through the cage, cutting both of them, and Toxik pulled his head back before slamming it into Erron's face, knocking him out. Toxik stood up and felt cold steal on the back of his neck. "You really think that would be enough to take me out?" Erron cocked the gun only for Xiuhcoatl to wrap around his wrist and pull it down.

Toxik spun and kicked the hat off the cowboy before slamming his fist into the back of the past versions head. With one final punch to the gut, he collapsed to the ground as the weapon slithered back to the owner. He turned back to snapped metal and melted it smooth. "Medicals, now!" He shouted to the people around him.

Cassie and Nightwolf joined the group, the mantle holder staying at the ready to fight. "We need to fight our way to the rendezvous point." Cassie said, grabbing her future dad. "You'll need these." She handed Sonya her energy gauntlets as the group split up.

Toxik ended up with Sonya who punched a Black Dragon in the face before Toxik stabbed him in the back of the head. They followed the others before a glowing green arrow hit Toxik in the bad shoulder. The two watched as Nightwolf walked forward, this one a grey skinned revenant with white and black armor. "Go." Toxik told Sonya as he pulled the arrow out.

"I can help." She said.

"If you die, this is all for nothing. Go!" Toxik charged the undead and swing his living sword, forcing the Revenant to block with his axe. The blonde ran past the pair before Toxik swung his leg low. He kicked the knee ditch and forced the undead to a knee, only for a knife to hit his knee.

He pulled back and clutched his right knee for a second before rolling back from another stab. Toxik pulled out two of his own knives and blocked the knife. "Why are you here?" He asked, pushing against the energy weapon. "I thought you despised Kano and the Black Dragons."

"Because if I had followed through, I wouldn't be this right now!" The Revenant declared before a spectral eagle flew and started pecking at Toxik.

Xiuhcoatl shot up and tried to bite it, unknowingly pulling her owner back. Toxik lost his footing and just barely missed a tomahawk taking his jaw off. He twisted his leg and forced Nightwolf to the ground, cracking his head on the ground. Toxik flipped over and dug his claws into the enemies chest before kicking his head.

A spectral bear appeared and swung its claws, tearing into Toxik's arm. The creature vanished before the revenant stood up and threw his axe. It hit Toxik in the chest, making him stumble to the side and the undead charged again. Toxik grabbed the charging foe and threw him over head, sending him tumbling down a set of stairs.

Panting, Toxik pulled the axe out and turned back to the exit before racing out to the cold outside, triggering his invisibility when he saw Kano firing a large gun at a truck. He raced forward and stabbed Kano in the arm, forcing him to drop the gun. "Wanker!" Kano reached up behind and flipped Toxik over before getting blasted by energy.

"Stay here. I've got this." Sonya said before chasing the older Kano.

Cassie raced over and started applying first aid to the wounds. "Shots, stabs, slashes, what the hell did you get up to?"

Toxik pushed himself up against the truck, finding the past versions of Johnny there as well. Nightwolf was there well, taking care of Johnny. "Your revenant is a real piece of work." He told the tribal warrior before turning back to the girl. "We need to get moving... If Sonya dies, so do you."

A small orb rolled next to the four before it exploded, blinding the group. Their ears ringing in pain, they could do nothing as someone grabbed the past Johnny. Toxik opened his eye and found Cassie screaming at him. He started sniffing the air and his weapon pulled on him

The three quickly raced around the truck and found the present Kano holding a knife to Johnny's gut while Sonya had a boot on the past mercenary's neck. "Thanks, Kano."

"For what?" The cyber-eyed man asked.

"For reminding me of the rules." Sonya replied before pulling out her gun and shooting the past Kano in the eye.

Kano let go of Johnny as he stumbled forward, his human eye rotted away into a hole. He gasped in pain as his body started turning to sand and collapsed. "Well, that's fucked up." Toxik said as he and Cassie helped each other to the medic.

As the medical team arrived, Toxik helped her up to the truck. "So, ready to get some proper treatment?" She chuckled before a medic came up to him. The trained woman reached him and began applying a numbing agent to the arm. Toxik looked nervous as the medic pulled out a needle and started sewing him up.

"First doctor's visit?" Cassie teased, getting her arm looked at.

"We have doctors in Outworld." He replied, flinching as he felt the needle sew up his flesh. "But they don't usually push metal into us."

"Guess it's just one of those differences between worlds..." She mumbled. Cassie turned her head to the side, only for Toxik to hold her free hand.

"The worlds may be different, but I will always return to you." He said, making the girl smile.

A scent caught his nose before both turned to see a soldier getting thrown off a balcony. A dark skinned man with glowing blue eyes and veins jumped down at the group. Soldiers started firing at the man, only for the bullets to merely sink through his skin as he slaughtered them all. "What is that thing?"

"Geras, Kronika's goon." Sonya answered, walking forward. "Liu Kang says he can't be killed."

"Fought a dude like that in 'Fatal Infinity'." Johnny said before groaning in pain.

"Get him in the E-vac. I will keep this thing busy." She said before she raced forward.

The two began fighting as Cassie pulled her future father back before running away. Toxik chased after her before catching up. "We can't just leave Sonya, we have to help her."

"Don't worry. We will." She climbed onto a machine and turned the key. "Up for stalling that bastard?" Cassie asked, making him nod. He turned and ran back to find the pair fighting. Sonya was slammed to the ground and almost crushed her head only for Toxik to kick him back.

Geras merely turned around and stared at the man. "Toxik, son of Syzoth. You aided in Shinnok's defeat. And Kronika demands vengeance." Instantly he slid forward and grabbed his throat before lifting Toxik off the ground. He wrapped his legs around arm and tried to break it, only for the limb to stay strong.

Gasping for air, Toxik pulled his head back and sprayed acid in Geras' face, finally freeing him. A beeping forced them to jump to the side as the golem was impaled by a forklift, driven by Cassie. She slammed on the gas and trapped Geras against a wall. "Come back from this." Cassie stood up and threw two grenades at the man before running back.

The bombs exploded and the three embraced. "You okay?" Her future mother asked.

"I'll be fine." Cassie answered, rolling her shoulders. "I come from tough stock."

"Look... what I said back at the base... about the mission. It wasn't right." Sonya said. "You're a damn fine soldier. I'm so proud, I can almost see myself dating Johnny. Almost. And you keep good company too."

"I wish I could go back. Do our last mission over." Cassie confessed. A smile on his face, Toxik pushed the two closer and they hugged before a paper hit him in the face. He pulled it off is face and went wide eyed at the writing on it. "What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"This is... Zaterran." He mumbled. The blood started pooling together and went over to the crater. "I didn't think they were serious about him..."

"All squads move! Evac now!" Cassie shouted before the three raced to the medical truck and jumped in. The truck and other vehicles sped away as the note drew everyone's attention. "So what does it say?"

Toxik just stared at the paper before turning to the girl. "I need to go somewhere. Can you give me a ride?"

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked in concern.

"I can't say. It says I need to come alone." He replied.

Cassie just sighed before pulling on her walkie talkie. "We need a bird to take our guest somewhere." A ladder dropped down seconds later and Toxik walked over to it. "You'll come back, right?"

Toxik hung his head before turning back as he grabbed a rung. "I honestly can't say." The ladder pulled away from the truck before it was pulled up, the two never once looking away from each other.

* * *

Toxik walked through the destroyed city, following the instructions on the letter. "It should be around here somewhere." He mumbled, sniffing the air. The cement cracked under his before he jumped back as the ground exploded open into a massive cavern.

"Guess this is the place..." He mumbled to Xiuhcoatl before jumping down. The hybrid stood up and studied the walls, finding scrawling all over it. A scent crossed his nose and his eyes went wide before turning and running further into the cave. The crack opened up into a center cavern before a force tackled Toxik to the ground from behind.

The two rolled down a small ledge before they came apart. Toxik slid back and drew a knife only to find empty air. His weapon hissed as it turned on his waist. The hybrid turned around and slashed his knife, drawing green blood. He then cleaned the blade and threw the blood in a circle.

Some of it started moving towards him and he jumped up and stabbed down, digging into the assailants back. The invisible being cried out before Toxik shifted his weight and flipped the assailant onto his back. Toxik rolled back and his eyes watched as the green scaled skin came into view.

"That's enough." Toxik turned as more and more Zaterrans appeared around him. One female stepped forward, donned in a green mask that hides the lower part of her face, ornamented with the drawing of a golden eastern dragon. She wears a black dress with an opening at her legs, to give more flexibility and freedom of movement. It's beneath a green scaled breastplate, a couple of steel shoulder-pads with three green spikes on it.

She wears fingered black long gloves beneath a couple of large steel armlets with eastern dragons engraved in it. On her waist level, she wears a steel belt with the sheath of her Falchion. On her legs, she wears steel greaves underneath the dress, and steel boots.

The woman eyed Xiuhcoatl, as did every other lizard person in the cave. "You use our most sacred weapon. Who are you?"

"This... this can't be." Toxik mumbled as he looked around. "I thought I was the last."

The woman looked down again as some began preparing to strike. "I ask again; who are you?"

"He is my son." A voice spoke up before Toxik saw Reptile walk forward next to the female Zaterran.

"Master!" Toxik quickly bowed in respect before his teacher turned to the woman.

"This is the one I spoke of, Khameleon." He said. "The one who helped defeat Shinnok."

"Then he answered the message." The female said with a smile. "And he has come alone?"

A commotion caught everyone's attention before the mob pushed someone forward. Toxik turned and came face to face with a blonde human he knew all too well. "Cassie, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Well, it seemed like you needed help." She replied, rubbing the back of her head. "And... I kinda followed you here."

"You have violated the terms of the agreement." Khameleon declared. "You have only earned death." She raised her hand and mob started walking in on the two.

"Well, so much for getting them to help us with Kronika." Cassie said, getting ready for a fight.

"There may yet be a way..." Toxik replied before quickly bowing to the queen. "Khameleon, by our most ancient right I claim a right to the trial of Titanaboa! Give me any task and I shall perform it."

Khameleon raised her hand and the Zaterrans stood down. "There is one way..." She said. "You must secure our most sacred relic, the reason we entered exile to this realm: The Dark Robe Of Fuuma." The mob whispered in disbelief before torches lit up. "Be warned, another has come to earn our favor. Whomever succeeds first, we will listen to."

"Thank you, your grace." Toxik said before he lead Cassie through a large open chamber. "You shouldn't have followed me."

"I thought you'd be happy." She replied as they walked deeper into the cave. "This is chance for us to bond and all that."

"I was trying to keep you out of this." He replied. "Zaterrans aren't the biggest fans of Earthrealmers. In their mind, they were robbed from this world."

"And now, you both will die here." A husky voice declared before black portals opened and forced the two back. A black clad ninja with death colored skin walked out, a sickle embedded into his back.

"Who the hell are you?" Toxik declared. The ninja merely smirked before clones of him appeared and grabbed the two, binding them in place. "What is this?"

"A deathly shadow." The shade declared. "In life, I was known as Bi-Han."

"And that means what here?" The hybrid declared.

"He was the first Sub-Zero." Cassie said, pulling on her arm to try and free it. "File says Scorpion ripped out his spine, left it a heap in Shang Tsung's throne room."

"An event the New Era will wipe from history." He declared, walking forward. "Kronika sent me here to ensure the Zaterrans would aid her."

Toxik glared at the wraith before his living weapon hardened it's tail and stabbed into the head of one. It then sliced the neck of another which freed Toxik's arm before he stabbed his claws into the head of the third and crushed it. The fourth was met with a spray of acid and a knife to the gut before he sliced up.

"Why should we trust Kronika!?" Toxik shouted, his voice echoing through the caves. "It is her plan that reduced our people into hiding underground! Her plan that destroyed Zaterra! She has no benevolence in her, and you have to be a fool to trust her."

He charged the ninja and it slid into a portal, forcing Toxik to roll onto the ground. The ninja appeared behind and swung his curved blade, forcing Toxik to block with his armored arms before pulling out his own blade. Noob merely vanished again and the blade dug into Toxik's leg before it hooked his shoulder. A clone then appeared and punched Toxik in the face, drawing blood.

Toxik wiped his mouth before ducking another punch before grabbing the arm and threw the copy into the original. He waved his arms and sent a wave of acid at the two, only for Noob to push the clone into it. The clone vanished before Noob came from behind and picked up the man before slamming him onto the undead knee.

He pushed Toxik to the side and watched as he pushed themself up. Another clone pulled him in and Noob stabbed his sickle into the side before he was blasted by shadow magic, paralyzing the hybrid as it pushed him back. "No, you have been a fool to stand against her." Noob Saibot declared. He waved his hand and his clone charged before a trio of gunshots went off, destroying it.

As he solely focused on the battle, he forgot to strengthen the clones that held Cassie in place. Cassie stepped forward and dropped into a combat stance. "Come on, we beat Shinnok together. We can handle this emo clown." Toxik raced forward and picked up the ninja before continuing to charge.

Cassie jumped and kicked the side of the undead's head before jumping again, placing her knees on the back of the head. Toxik slammed Noob down and Cassie's knees cracked his skull. The clone appeared behind and grabbed the girl before pulling her away, the ghost blade cutting into her stomach. Toxik grabbed the original by the shoulders and sprayed acid in its face before palming it.

He then started squeezing and the undead cried out before going for its blade. Xiuhcoatl bit down on the hand and tore it off before Toxik slammed his head down. The softened skull exploded open, and the clone faded away. Toxik panted in exhaustion before he helped Cassie up. "You okay?"

"Been... better." She chuckled before they helped the other walk forward. The two soon reached a mass of green mist leaking out of an open gold encrusted door. "Is this the place?"

"It is..." Toxik nodded, setting her down. "I'll be back... But if I'm not, please... just move on." Toxik walked through the gate and was meet with the source of the swathing green mist. The hybrid stepped forward and the door closed behind him. Cassie ran up and pressed against the door, trying to find a way in. Seconds started to pass as she banged on the stone.

A foul smell caught her attention and she stepped back as the stone started to melt. A massive hole started to be carved into it before the green goo carved a clean tunnel into it. Cassie smiled as she saw Toxik through the hole, donned in the sacred robes of his people.

It's a black robe underneath a scaled chestplate. With a steel pauldrons with purple spikes on it. Scaled gauntlets with the color of steel, they also have nailed fingers. Xiucoatl remained as a belt, nuzzling much happier on this fabric. It also possessed scaled greaves with purple spikes on it and black leather boots. The hood of the robe is pointed and black leather with a large mouth guard that went to his nose. Completing the outfit was a large black cape that went to his knees.

Toxik flipped the hood back and took the guard down before he walked next to Cassie. "Shall we go say hi?" The two walked back to the throne room before bowing to the matriarch.

"You have succeeded where so many others have failed." Khameleon spoke before standing up. "We heard your impassioned words to the Wraith. You have proven yourselves worthy. We will fight Khronika with you."

* * *

_**Fire Gardens**_

"Never imagined we would have a Zaterran army on our side." Cassie chuckled as the two walked into the gardens. "Now all we need is Kharon and we're set."

"That's if Grandmaster Hazashi can convince him to help." Toxik said, shaking his arm. "I must admit, it feels weird being in this armor."

"It looks good on you." Cassie confessed before rubbing the back of her head. "So, when this is all over, wanna finally go on that date?"

A blast of energy sent a pulse through the garden, causing Toxik's burn to act up. "It can't be..." He mumbled before turning to his companion. "Get help, now!" He ran further into the sacred place before stopping. There he found the Revenant Scorpion with a massive scorch mark on his chest, Sub-Zero holding his arm in pain and Raiden and Liu Kang standing.

In the gods hand was the amulet of Shinnok. Liu Kang stood in front of the god only to be pushed aside and fire another blast at Scorpion. "Put down the amulet! Its darkness is taking hold of you!" Raiden turned and blasted Liu Kang back.

"What are you doing with that thing!?" Toxik asked as the defender of Earthrealm turned to him.

"Our time has run out! I do what I must to save Earthrealm!" He declared. Liu Kang pushed himself up only for Raiden to zap the ground in front of the monk. "Stay down!"

"There's crossing the line and then there's crossing the line." Toxik said, stepping in front of the monk. "We do not torture our enemies, and we don't attack each other. Scorpion has done nothing to deserve this."

"An Outworlder has no business in this! Begone!" The god declared before dropping into a fighting stance. Toxik did the same before the two charged. The hybrid drew a knife and sliced at the god, who blocked each swing before he channeled lightning into the metal and forcing Toxik to drop it.

Acid dripped from his fingers and he tried to grab the god, only for Raiden to vanish and come up from behind in a flying tackle. The two rolled on the ground before Raiden zapped him with the Amulet. Toxik nipped up and slid forward before kicking the god in the face.

Raiden turned and glared at the human before blasting it with lightning. He then grabbed Toxik's arm and punched the elbow, cracking the bone. Toxik gripped it in pain before an orb hit the hybrid and knocked him to the ground. "The realms hang in the balance! To defend them, I must command order!"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Toxik said, pushing himself up. "At your core, you are a tyrant!" He dropped to the ground in pain as Raiden pulled the amulet back, energy charge off it.

Liu Kang launched forward and kicked Raiden back. "I thought it impossible, but Toxik was correct. You cannot be trusted."

"I do not need trust. I demand obedience!" The god shouted, his eyes and lightning turning red.

"Enough of your madness! If you must die, so be it!" Liu Kang declared, preparing to fight.

The protector of Earthrealm looked up and took a step back in shock. "This-this has happened before..." Suddenly, he grabbed his head in pain and screamed before dropping to the ground. Cassie and the others raced over as the blonde helped Toxik up. Raiden stared up at the medallion in his hand before slamming it down to the ground in defiance.

Standing up, Raiden turned to the men and spoke. "I have been a fool, Liu Kang. Kronika's puppet. We battle only because she will it." He turned to the crippled ninja and walked over. "I must help him." Scorpion tried to crawl away only for Raiden to kneel down and use his magic to heal his wound.

Raiden offered a hand and the Revenant took it, standing up. "Forgive me for doubting you. I too have been a slave to anger."

"You expect us to believe this?" Toxik asked. "Kronika caused you to snap into a blind rage?"

"Yes." The god confessed. "I succumbed to her influence. But then, our confrontation... it unlocked memories. Memories not only of this timeline, but of timelines that came before."

"Wait a second, 'timelines'?" Cassie asked. "As in plural?"

Raiden nodded and walked into the center of the group. "Kronika has restarted time on countless occasions, using each timeline to learn and prefect her plan. The details of each of timeline are different. People who are dead, people who don't exist, but in each one events conspire to bring Liu Kang and I into battle. In each one, he dies. Only Kronika has the power to manipulate time and fate."

"That doesn't make any sense." Toxik spoke up. "Why do that?"

"I do not know." The god confessed. "But be assured, Kronika will no longer control us." Sand started whipping around the group and they struggled to keep stable. Just as soon as it started it ended, but Liu Kang was missing.

"What happened!? Where's Liu Kang!?" Cassie asked.

"Kronika has taken him to her Isle." Raiden answered before turning to Scorpion. "We must leave immediately. In order to save the realms, we must save Liu Kang."

* * *

**Not a bad penultimate chapter, if I say so. Then again I'm biased so I have to say that. But hey, Reptile is back and now the Zaterrans are in the mix. If you want a proper visual of the Dark Robes of Fuuma, look up 'Nightingale Armor' and '****Kotaro Fuuma' for the arms and legs.**

**Next chapter will be the very last one, not counting the MK 11 Intros that come after it. Let me just say this, it won't go the way you think. And prepare to see a few Revenants that weren't in the game at the start.**

**Beta Read by General Feng Xiang**


	11. End of An Era

**Chapter 9A**

**End of an Era**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

_**Sea of Blood**_

War drums were beaten as Kharon steered his fleet. Raiden stood next to the boat master as Sub-Zero and Scorpion stood behind him. The god glanced over to see the Special Forces army on the next boat. The young Jax loaded a gun with a magazine before Jacqui handed him a spare. Cassie stood at the helm and glanced over to the next ship: the Zaterran one.

Lizard people moved to the side as Khameleon drew her hand over Toxik's scared face. The last of the war paint dried and Slyzoth offered his son a hand. Toxik took it and stood up, his people ready to fight. Raiden glanced to the other side to see Kung Lao walk forward to the helm, an army of sitting monks ready.

Kitana Kahn walked through the cheering Outworld ship, nodding at Baraka, Queen Shiva, Erron Black and lastly her oldest friend Jade. The blood splashed against the ship as a fog rolled in. A massive ornate ship came into view, followed by a second. Raiden spoke up for the first time, loud enough for all to hear. "If Kharon falls, our fleet cannot sail. Protect him at all costs."

The large ships built up speed and crashed into the sides of the fleet. The Zaterrans and others stumbled to the ground before they pushed themselves up. Cyber Lin Kuei jumped off the larger ships and landed on the wooden boat before the fights started.

Reptile swung his claws and sliced through the gut of one before delivering a spin kick to another. He jumped onto it and sprayed acid into the face, melting the metal down before he split the skull in half. He jumped over a flying ninja before dropping down slamming it to the deck. Acid then dripped off his feet as he spilt the robot in half and then ducked a punch.

Khameleon spun her falchion around her and sliced the arms off one robot before grabbing the skull and crushing it. She then spun and impaled three through the head before pulling her sword off, taking the skulls with it. The bodies fell over and the heads dropped off before she slid over acid and kicked one off the ship.

Toxik stabbed a cyber ninja in the body repeatedly before it dropped dead. Xiuhcoatl then slithered into his arm and he swung the snake, turning it into a whip that he then swung over head. The weapon went clean through the body of one before he pulled up. A bullet of red flew past him and he turned to see Scarlet drop down from the ship.

"Shao Kahn is dead, so why do aid Kronika?" Toxik asked, walking over.

"Kronika will give me the life I deserve." The blood mage declared, drawing her knife. "Never again will I be hungry or cold." The two pulled their arms back and their blades clashed. Toxik pushed against her and grabbed her head, slamming it into his knee. She stumbled back and turned before summoning a blood whip.

She swung her weapon and Toxik rolled to the side before charging. Skarlet crossed her arms and then opened them fast, creating a blood cage around her. Toxik came to a stop and the cage died before a pair of tendrils held his arms. The Blood Mage walked forward and sliced against the chest before blasting him into a crate.

She rushed forward and thinking quickly, Toxik grabbed a rope and threw it around her neck. He pulled hard and she started chocking before she grabbed her knife and stabbed into herself. She turned into a puddle of blood before appearing behind him. She stabbed into him before spinning him around. Pulling her blade back, she moved in for his neck as Toxik raised his arm.

Skarlet's blade snapped against the armor and Toxik grabbed her neck. Digging his claws into her flesh, he ripped out her jugular and forced a ball of acid down the hole. Skarlet stumbled back as her torso started melting. Toxik kicked clean through the body before slamming his leg down, finally killing the blood mage.

The assassin dead, Toxik turned back to the mass of robots and found his people in danger. He rushed over to help only for something to hit him in the back, sending him into a crate. He turned around and saw the Kollector walked forward and pulled a pair of blades out. "And now you show yourself."

"Kronika was a fool to let you exist." The Naknadan declared. "I will rectify that this day." He pulled out a bola and threw it high, trying to wrap around his neck. Toxik grabbed the weapon and pulled it apart before the Kollectors mace shot forward. Toxik did the same with Xiuhcoatl and while his wrapped around the Naknadan's neck, the mace slammed into his gut and sent him to the ground.

The Kollector was pulled forward and crashed into the deck. Toxik quickly pushed himself up and pulled harder on the noose, before the debt Kollector vanished in blue fire. "You never could fight one on one, could you?" Thinking quickly, Toxik turned and stabbed into his shoulder as the foe snuck up behind him. He turned the blade and sliced, taking off an arm.

The Kollector pulled out his twin blades and stabbed into his back, only for the blades to snap against the armor. "That's not going to work." He grabbed the limbs and kicked him back, taking them with him. The blue skinned limbs were thrown over the ship as the Kollector stumbled back, blood dripping from his missing limbs.

Toxik slid over acid and kicked him into the air before grabbing his feet. He pulled Kollector forward, impaling him on the ships anchor before pulling down, ripping the body in half and impaling the head on the hook. "Your debt is paid."

The mob of robot ninjas suddenly fell over and Toxik started to race over to aid the injured. "How many have we lost?" He asked, tending to a female Zaterran.

"Not many, but we cannot lose focus now." Khameleon declared, making Toxik nod. As he applied the bandages to a warrior, Kharon shouted for all to hear.

"LAND HO!"

A horn rang out as Toxik looked over the railing. "What is that?" He asked aloud, seeking a small skiff rocket forward. A burning smell filled his nose and he instantly put it together. "RAIDEN!" He raced over to jump onto the main ship when a sticky substance hit his feet, sending him to the deck.

Toxik glanced over to see D'vorah landing on the boat, her pincers popping out of her back. "This One did not expect Zaterrans today." She declared, her head twitching as she walked over. "They will make a nice snack for our children."

Her back pincers reared back and thrusted forward to stab Toxik, who leaned out of the way before pushing himself up. Xiuhcoatl jumped off his back and latched onto D'vorah, giving him time to melt the mucus holding him in place. He stood up in time to catch his sentient weapon as the Kytin woman threw it back at him.

"No one else will die from your treachery." Toxik replied, drawing his blade. "Today is the day your sentence will be carried out." The bug woman waved her arms and a swarm of bugs flew at him. Toxik opened his mouth and acid sprayed out, melting the swarm. D'vorah flew forward and tackled him to the ground. Toxik rolled back and kicked her off before she stood up.

Mucus shot out of her palm and Toxik jumped over it only for a stinger to strike his boot. He grabbed the appendage and flipped the Kytin onto her chest. Toxik unfurled his whip and it wrapped around her pincers. The snake bit down and her fangs ripped out the stingers, making D'vorah cry out in pain. "Does it hurt, traitor?" Toxik asked as he walked over.

He placed his boot on her chest and pushed down before pulling out a knife. D'vorah reached up and grabbed his hand, but he overpowered her and slowly pushed it into her neck. Blue blood began to gargle out before he sliced up, splitting her head in fucking half. "Justice is done."

A pulse of power caught his attention and he jumped off the ship. Xiuhcoatl unfurled in his hand and he swung it, whipping him to the main ship. He found Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kitana and Kung Lao, as well as the elderly Jax. They all watched in amazement as Liu Kang stood up, glowing tattoos covering his arms.

His eyes were glowing as fire and lightning rolled off his arms. "Liu Kang?" Sub-Zero asked, stepping forward.

"I am... and I am not." The monk replied.

"What happened to Raiden?" Jax asked.

"He is... a part of me now." Liu Kang answered as Kitana stepped forward. "Bound to my soul. He made me a god, for now at least."

"A god?" Kitana repeated in disbelief. "Incredible."

"Now he's out of her league." Kung Lao chuckled to Toxik.

"My Revenant counterpart, I have absorbed his knowledge of the Keep, of Kronika's plan." The newly made god declared. "I know where to find the Hourglass. We can beat Kronika."

The army leaders quickly returned to their boats as the isle of Kronika came into view. "Brace for Impact!" Kharon shouted.

The ships made landfall soon after and Netherrealm army charged them. The plank went down as Sub-Zero slid over ice and froze two demons before destroying one with an axe swing. Scorpion teleported into the middle of the swarm and a spiraling inferno sent five demons flying. He turned and punched clean through a demon before ripping out its heart.

The Special Forces boat destroyed the docks before the army climbed out. Grenades lobbed into the charging demons before they detonated as Cassie, Jacqui and the young Jax lead the firing squad. A third boat crashed into the land and the demons boarded it, finding it empty. Blood began spraying and necks were snapped, leaving the outline of the Zaterran army before they charged, pushing them off.

The fourth boat tore through the isle and the monks jumped onto the oars before running down. They reached the front and began fighting the hoard, Kung Lao leading the charge. The final boat landed and the entire Outworld army jumped off before charging the oncoming horde. Kitana folded her hands and stabbed them into a demon as Sheeva merely crushed the skulls of two at once.

Storm clouds began gathering overhead before they spiraled downward, revealing Liu Kang in fiery tornado. He ignited his body and dived at the horde like a meteor. The impact resonated across the land before the dust settled. Liu Kang alone stood up and began walking towards the keep, the army cheering and charging after him.

The demons the survived the impact huddled against the door, only for the new god to thrust his hand forward. Electricity shot out and roasted the undead before they fell over, having been cooked from the inside out. The last of them dropped as Liu Kang walked to the door. "Stand back." He ordered the army before reaching the door.

The god pulled his fist back before it caught fire and he slammed it forward. The door exploded backwards and the shockwave sent the demons behind it flying off the bridge. The army of light charged forward with Liu Kang at the helm. Kitana and Kung Lao followed suit as surviving demons charged. Both Jax's dealt with a demon as Cassie and Toxik raced side by side.

Two demons charged the pair only for Toxik to jump over them and stabbed into one. Cassie pistol whipped it before jumping up and diving with her drone. She hit the demon before grabbing a blade thrown by Toxik. She stabbed into its arm before Toxik kicked it back. Cassie shot it up the body before Xiuhcoatl grabbed it by the neck and pulled its head off as Cassie blew the brains out of the other.

The two watched as Liu Kang, Kitana and Kung Lao entered the keep. "We hold this position, no matter what." Jade declared before a shrieking noise shook the bridge. Everyone turned to the side as an undead Sindel floated over with another horde of demons. She whipped her head back and the hair grabbed Cassie's hand before pulling her over as the horde charged.

Cassie rolled along the ground as Sindel chuckled over her. Her hair reached back and wrapped around a charging Toxik before slamming him to the ground. "I will deal with you later." She declared before her hair grabbed a large rock and slammed it onto his legs. They snapped and he cried in pain as Cassie pulled her gun.

The Revenant merely had her kwan dao and sliced the firearm in half. The drone flew over and fired at her, only for the undead to move to the side and unleash a scream that destroyed the machine. Sindel blocked a kick from Cassie before slamming her elbow down, destroying the kneecap.

Cassie gripped the leg as Sindel took to the air. Toxik reached out and had Xiuhcoatl grab his girlfriend and pull her over, making the queen's heel dig into the ground. "Help me get out of here." He begged as he started pushing on the rock. Cassie started pulling on the rock and it gave enough space for his weapon to slither underneath before expanding, sending the rock flying into Sindel.

"Can you fight?" She asked in concern before Toxik pushed himself up.

His legs collapsed immediately and he stumbled back to the ground. "Cass, I'll hold her off. Get out of here!" He declared as he drew a pair of knives.

"How lovely." Sindel chuckled before spinning her hair. "Unfortunately, you will both die today." She unleashed a Banshee Scream and the two were pushed back over the cliff. Toxik grabbed onto Cassie and held her tight as they braced for impact. Suddenly, time began moving in reverse and they were flying upwards.

The entire in invasion was going back to the shore. From Toxik's belt, Xiuhcoatl suddenly bit down on her owner, making him stumble forward. "What happened?" He wondered as he saw the 'sun' going backwards. "Kronika is starting to restart time... We need to-"

Toxik turned and watched as the entire army of light running in reverse. He pulled on Reptile's arm only to fall over, sending him the ground. He pushed himself up to see The Special forces reboarding their ship. "Cassie..." It was the last time he would ever see her as the ships sailed off in reverse.

A growing caught his attention before he was thrown into the lapping waves. 'Is it the robes... are they protecting me from Kronika's influence? It must have to do with distance from her as well.' Pushing himself up, Toxik turned to the mob of demons and sighed. He pulled out a knife as Xiuhcoatl hardened into a sword. "FOR ZATERRA!" He charged into the swarm and started swinging his blades.

Heads were sliced off into the sky before Toxik jumped up and summoned as big a ball of acid as he could before throwing it down. The demons hit melted in pain before Toxik landed. A horned demon came up from behind and stabbed into his shoulder before he turned and punched it back. He stabbed upwards with a knife and killed it before another came up and sliced his ankle.

He dropped to his hands and the army of demons started piling on him. They swung their weapons and bloodied the man before his weapon grew and knocked the horde back. It hissed at the army before a bolt of lightning came down and struck her. She cried in pain before one demon jumped onto her back and sliced her throat.

She roared, toppled over and shrunk to her small size before a black boot crushed Xiuhcoatl under its boot. Beaten, battered and bloodied, Toxik pushed himself up to his knees. The demons parted as the Revenant Nightwolf walked forward, his war axe in hand. "It is not too late. Aid Kronika against Liu Kang now, and she will bring your people back."

In a final act of defiance, Toxik looked up and spat blood into the face. "I'd... rather die... with... honor..." Each word was a struggle to get out as more blood dripped out of his mouth. "Than... live... in shame..." His hand had been working and he pulled out a knife. Nightwolf readied to fight only for the hybrid to flip it around and jam it into his own gut.

It was something he read about in a book he read at the base. Warriors of the past called it 'Seppuku', and it was a means to die with honor. He then gripped the blade with both hands and dragged it across his torso. The pain was extreme, but he would suffer through it.

Nightwolf merely glared down at the dying man before grabbing his head. He pushed it up and swung his axe, severing the head. Before his brain ceased to function, Toxik saw a bright emanating from the keep before a white blast overtook everything.

* * *

_**Liu Kang's New Era**_

"No, no, no..." A brown haired, blue eyed man walked through the aisles of a small pet shop, studding the reptiles in the glass boxes. He wore a black shirt with a red open snake jaw underneath a green faux snakeskin jacket. He had studded black pants and wore simple brown shoes. "All these snakes have no life to them. I need something with a bit of fire in their-" He stopped at another cage, this one an Emerald Tree Boa.

The snake stared at him before he raised his hand to the glass. The serpent stared at the limb before its tongue flicked out, as if curious about the appendage. The man closed the fist and snake pressed its head against the glass. "...you're the one." He smiled before looking down the aisle. "Hey, I'd like to buy this snake. Hello?"

No one answered his calls much to his annoyance. "I'll be right back." He told the reptile before he walked through the store. He quickly reached the counter. "Hello? I'd like to buy an animal." The man looked down and saw a bell before quickly ringing it.

"Sorry, sorry. My mom called." A blonde haired woman walked out of the office and turned around. She had her hair in a pony tail and wore a blue tank top underneath a white sweatshirt that just kept her black apron in place. Her legs were covered by blue jeans and she wore black and white shoes. The man could only stare at the beauty of her before she coUgh Ed, getting his attention "... can I help you, sir?"

The man shook his head clear and cleared his throat. "I-I'd like to buy your Emerald Tree Boa."

"You sure?" The clerk asked. "That little fella has been nothing but trouble when we have to feed him. He's a monster."

"No animal is a monster." He replied. "Besides, I'm up for the challenge."

"Tell you what. You manage to pull it off, and I'll go out with you." She declared, shocking the man. "But I'll need to see it at your home, not a picture. Deal?"

"Deal." He nodded as the two shook hands.

"Name's Cassie. Yours?" She asked as the two walked towards the cage.

"Noel." He answered as the two reached the snake. "And this little guy here is Xiuhcoatl."

* * *

**This was the planned ending for this story and then I would do Intros and Fatalities for him. That would end this story and the poll associated with it as well, at least until MK12 came out. But then they dropped Aftermath on us and A. blew my mind, and B. changed the ending for this story. But I was kinda locked in after last chapter, so this is just the standard story ending. Hence Chapter 9A.**

**I have plans for an Aftermath version of this story too, but I wanna know what you guys want first: Intros and Fatalitles, or the Aftermath version of this ending? Both are gonna get done, it's just a matter of what order. And be sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews as well.**

**Beta read by General Feng Xiang**


	12. Butterfly Effect

**Chapter 9B**

**Butterfly Effect**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Location /Date / Time Change**_

* * *

_** Fire Gardens**_

"Never imagined we would have a Zaterran army on our side." Cassie chuckled as the two walked into the gardens. "Now all we need is Kharon and we're set."

"That's if Grandmaster Hazashi can convince him to help." Toxik said, shaking his arm. "I must admit, it feels weird being in this armor."

"It looks good on you." Cassie confessed before rubbing the back of her head. "So, when this is all over, wanna finally go on that date?"

A blast of energy sent a pulse through the garden, causing Toxik's burn to act up. "It can't be..." He mumbled before turning to his companion. "Get help, now!" He ran further into the sacred place before stopping. There he found the Revenant Scorpion and the Grandmaster Sub-Zero injured on the ground. In front of them was Liu Kang and Raiden, who was holding Shinnok's amulet.

Beyond him was Raiden's brother, Fujin, who no one had seen since the time merger. On the ground was what seemed to be an elderly man with a massive scorch mark on his ornate clothing. "Now, Shang Tsung! The truth!" Raiden demanded.

"That is Shang Tsung?" Toxik asked, pushing himself past the two. "No one has seen him since the battle at the Koliseum. Why is he so old now?"

"I... refused to help Kronika in her schemes." He panted out. "So she cast me and Fujin into a void beyond time... Only in her defeat were we able to break free..."

"She loses?" Liu Kang asked.

"But in the battle, her crown was destroyed." Fujin explained, holding the glowing white and black crown. "Our only hope was to steal the crown, and bring it to you. But Raiden has been blinded by his hatred for Shang Tsung."

"This is not the way!" Liu Kang declared, pushing on Raiden's shoulder. "Shang Tsung is not the enemy this time."

Raiden pulled his arm back and fired a blast at him, only for Toxik to push him aside and take the blast himself. "You, of all people, are going to defend Shang Tsung!?" He asked in shock. "It was his creation that stole your life in Earthrealm, turned you into a killer! How could you ever forgive him!?"

"I'm not doing this because I forgive him." Toxik replied, forcing himself up. "I'm doing this because you're crossing the line. Like when you took my eye. We don't torture our enemies when they come to help us."

Raiden stared at the hybrid before firing another blast at him. Fujin blew the blast away, protecting Toxik. "The realms hang in the balance, and you two defend this unholy alliance?!" He roared to the sky as his lightning turned from blue to red. "Enough of this madness! If you both must die, so be it!"

Toxik stepped forward to fight, only for Fujin to block his path. "My brother is my problem." The wind god declared. "I will signal if I need help." The hybrid nodded before staying behind as the two gods began their clash. Raiden launched a bolt of lightning st the two and Toxik jumped to the side to avoid electrocution.

Fujin drew his dao and charged forward, wind blowing as he thrust forward. Raiden summoned his staff and blocked the sword before spinning around, hitting his brother in the head. Fujin quickly recovered and spun, throwing a kick that sent a blade of wind at Raiden. The staff was sliced in half and hit the thunder god before Fujin nodded to the side.

Toxik slid up from behind and jumped, kicking Raiden in the back. He was sent tumbling forward into Raiden, who grabs his brother and slammed his knee into the face. He swung his dao and the blade, hitting Raiden repeatedly before a palm strike sent him back with the force of a storm. Raiden was suddenly spun around in a storm before Toxik jumped up snd slammed his fists down into the gods face.

Raiden was sent to the ground before vanishing in a bolt of lightning. Seconds later, Toxik was screaming in pain as lightning shot into his back. Fujin suddenly ran up the sky before diving at Raiden, who kicked him back. Toxik fell to his knees and panted in pain, his mind tuning out the sounds of battle. By the time he turned around and stood up, he saw Raiden falling to the ground in defeat. "We are running out of time." Fujin declared before stopping Toxik from going over with a drawn knife.

The lightning god picked up the amulet and stared into the green gem. "I am a fool." He declared as he started walking forward. "I have turned myself into a slave to anger." He lowered his hand and walked forward to his brother. "I will not allow my temper to fracture our resolve anymore."

The group shared a smile, save for Toxik who glared at Shang Tsung as the group walked, the two who watched everything explaining every they had done since they started this mission. They reached a pagoda where the others were waiting, and after quickly stopping a fight against Shang Tsung, explained everything again. "This is joke, Fujin." Liu Kang chuckled.

"Not at all, Liu Kang." The wind god replied. "Raiden's power makes you a Fire God."

"Of course it does." Kung Lao huffed.

"You're just jealous that it wasn't you." Cassie teased.

"Unfortunately, I cannot transfer my power to Liu Kang at the moment." Raiden declared. "First I must free his Revenant from Quan Chi's control."

"We will face the Revenants soon." His brother replied.

"What else can you tell us about the final battle?" Raiden asked. "Any advantage will be useful."

Sand started whipping around as the group started shaking from the storm. Toxik reached out to Cassie and blinked before he stumbled forward, finding Cassie had been frozen in sand. He turned to the side and saw Shang Tsung, Raiden and Fujin were overpowering who he assumed was Kronika with their powers.

An explosion forced him to block as the three immortals stopped. The tornado of fire and lightning came to an end and Kronika was gone. Fujin lowered to the ground snd the crown fell off his head. The others returned to normal as Raiden reached out to his brother. "I am fine, Raiden... but the Crown..."

The two looked over to see Shang Tsung picking it up off the ground, only for Xiuhcoatl to lash out and pluck it from his hands. "My finest work..." He mumbled as he and Toxik glared at each other. The hybrid walked over and offered the Crown to the two Gods. "I will instruct you in its uses."

"What the hell just happened?" Cassie asked as the other five raced over.

"Kronika came here to retrieve the Crown." The sorcerer replied. "We forced her to retreat."

"We must strike while she is weakened." Raiden declared. "We must join the armies at the Sea of Blood. Together, we shall storm Kronika's Isle and take command of the Hourglass."

The others nodded and prepared to leave as only Toxik and Cassie stayed behind. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cassie asked.

"That there's no way in hell Shang Tsung is telling the whole truth about his little plan?" Toxik asked back, earning a nod from the blonde. "Shang Tsung cares only about himself, so why is he so eager to help us? And why was he so eager to bring back Sindel?"

"Don't know, but it's not like we can read his mind." She chuckled before slowly turning to him. "You, you can't do that, right?"

"No, but I do have an idea." He mumbled before grabbing her wrist. The two quickly raced through the gardens before reaching Raiden. "Raiden, I have a favor to ask." He then turned to Cassie and shared a smile. "Cassie, can I borrow your toy?"

* * *

_**Koliseum Pit**_

Two Shokans stood over the injured and blind Shao Kahn, kicking and punching the downed man. They pulled out their weapons to finish him off, only for a scream of purple energy to tear their skin and kill them. Their bodies dropped over to show Sindel standing at the gate. "Wife... it's you..." Shao Kahn mumbled as he pushed himself up.

"Hush, husband." She whispered before running into his arms and hugging him. "The Soul Chamber will heal your wounds. Then we shall discipline Kitana, and take back our throne."

"...Empress?" The revived Edenian turned around to see Sheeva walking into the dungeon. "Tell me I misheard. Tell me you would never betray your daughter."

Sindel let Shao Kahn go and stood up, walking out of the cell. "She takes after her father, Sheeva. Jerod was a weak king, and Kitana will be an even weaker Kahn."

"Weak?" Sheeva asked as the two circled each other. "She defeated Shao Kahn!"

"Yet she lacked the resolve to kill him." The Edenian declared. "Now she will learn. Enemies must be crushed, let they raise again."

"At one point, but now there is a better way to lead." The Shokan declare before the two started fighting.

Footsteps pressed through the sand and stopped in front of the former Kahn's. The light bended around and Toxik stood before Shao Kahn. "How the mighty have fallen..."

Shao Kahn pushed himself up and threw a fist, only for the hybrid to push it aside. "You must be Toxik..." Shao Kahn let out. "D'vorah told me that you killed Mileena..."

Toxik knelt down and stared at him. "She killed my family when I was just a baby. It was merely retribution."

Shao Kahn chuckled and grabbed Toxik's shoulder. "I will kill you for what you've done to her. And then I will turn you into an army to destroy Earthrealm."

"You're so full of greed and hate..." Toxik replied, pushing his arm away. "I will not become a monster like you... The cycle ends here..." He grabbed Shao Kahn's head and pulled it back. With a single swing of his knife, he slit the draconic hybrids throats, ending the life of the Konquerer.

White and black hair wrapped around his neck and pulled him out of the cage, right next to an unconscious Sheeva. "I will kill yyou fir that, you disgusting commoner!"

The hair began to tighten before Toxik pulled up his knife and sliced the hair, freeing himself. "I have no quarrel with you. Surrender and you won't suffer."

"How dare you talk down to me!" The empress growled before charging. Toxik jumped over and Sindel stumbled forward before he turned and slashed her back with another blade. Sindel pulled out her polearm and thrusted forward, forcing Toxik to dodge before grabbing the blade in defense. The Edenian pushed down and the blade cut the palms of his hands before he snapped the blade in half.

Sindel suddenly opened her mouth and a Banshee Scream shot out and deafened the hybrid as Sindel walked forward. Toxik gripped his head in pain before dropping to knee. She soon reached him and grabbed his head before screaming even louder. Xiuhcoatl shot up and wrapped around her neck, cutting her air off.

Toxik, still extremely dazed and confused from the burst eardrums, swung wide and missed the woman. She raised her leg and kicked him in the neck, sending him into a coughing fit. She then pulled his weapon off and tossed it into a filled cage before three tendrils of hair shot forward and wrapped around both his arms and neck, chocking him again.

Toxik dropped to his knees as he gasped for air, looking around for anything to break the hair. His eyes landed on the broken blade and gagged, launching his tongue forward to the metal. Sindel pulled harder and he gagged even more, his tongue hitting the metal. He started pulling it towards him, turning this into a race.

Twin gun shots went off and hit Sindel in the knees, forcing her to let go and hold her injured legs. Toxik gasped for air as he pushed himself up, just in time to see Erron Black and more Shokan's enter the chamber. "Now someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Why tell when I can show?" Toxik chuckled before whistling. Cassie's drone floated out from the side before it hovered next Toxik and its 'eye' glowing blue. A projection of the last ten minutes started playing, making everyone stare at Sindel.

Sheeva began to wake up and Toxik helped her up. "Queen Sheeva, you lost people to Sindel." The assassin declared. "You have the right to decide what we do to her."

The Shokan queen turned to the injured Edenian. "We shall deal with her after Kronika. Put her in a cell." Toxik grabbed the empress and carried her into an empty cell. He closed the door behind him and turned to see Sheeva offering a hand. "Thank you, young one."

Toxik took her hand and the shook before Sheeva pulled him in and pounded his back. "Don't thank me yet..." He replied. "We aren't done dealing with snakes."

* * *

_**Sea of Blood Coastline**_

Cassie gave Jax and Jacqui a salute as their ship sailed into the sea. She turned around and came face to face with the past version of her father. "Captain Cage, reporting for duty, sir!... Uh, I mean ma'am."

"Whoa there, Nineties Dad." She chuckled back. "You've already got one bullet wound too many."

"I'm good to go, Cassie." He replied. "Raiden gave me one of his 'Thunder Hands' massages. Speaking of that, where is Mama Bear?"

"Over there." The blonde pointed over the dock. "Waiting for Sheeva at the rendezvous. But we cast off in five."

"And my son has yet to appear." Reptile said stepping forward. "Khamelon is not pleased at this fact, and neither do I. Where did he go?"

Before Cassie could answer, a large portal opened up next to Sonya and her squad. The army men took aim before Cassie's drone flew out. Sheeva and Erron stepped out next before Toxik stepped out between them. The Shokan army stepped out around them, all ready to fight against Kronika.

"Who were you expecting?" Toxik chuckled as the army lowered their guns. The Shokan began helping load the ship as Toxik walked over to Cassie.

"What took you so long?" She chuckled.

"Turns out, stopping an evil Edenian empress from healing her world conquering dragon husband and turning an army of four armed giants to their side takes longer than you thought." He chuckled.

"I see you trusted your instincts." Reptile said, making his son nod. "It is a shame that Sindel was a monster."

Sheeva walked over next to Erron and Sonya. "We are ready to depart." The queen declared.

Toxik stared out at the Sea of Blood and let out a sigh, catching Sheeva's attention. "Kitana is not going to like this..." He mumbled as he climbed onto the Zaterran ship and it took off.

* * *

_**Kronika's Isle**_

Demons and Cyber Lin Kuei laid on the ground as Raiden lead the army forward. Fujin donned the crown and though he winced in pain, he still managed to blow the gate down. He dropped to his knees and ripped the crown off as Shang Tsung and Raiden hovered over him. "I need but a moment." He declared before turning to Raiden. "Lead the charge."

"Go, I'll cover him!" The past Jax declared.

Raiden took off in a bolt of lightning and the army followed him across the bridge. More demons and robots charged and the two armies clashed. Soldiers were torn to shreds by claws as demons and Cyber Lin Kuei were obliterated by bullets. Raiden pulled his arms forward and electrocuted a section of the army before diving into the field.

Channeling his lightning, he turned them into a pair of blades and started swinging, disintegrating any demons that came close. More started to close in around him and he jammed the swords into the ground, electrocuting the whole area as they dropped over. The Thunder God looked up in time to see the revenant Liu Kang jump into the battle.

The lord of death landed next to his former mentor and the two started to circle each other. "Time after time, Khronika's schemes have pitted us against each other." Raiden spoke. "That cycle must end, Liu Kang."

"You will have to kill me." The undead declared, dropping into a fighting stance.

"I would rather save you." Raiden replied. He charged forward only for several dozen Cyber Lin Kuei to surround him. Several grabbed him and pinned him in place, making Liu Kang smirk.

"You can't even save yourself." He chuckled walking forward. Raiden pulled on his arm, but the robots were too strong and he used too much power before. Liu Kang pulled his arm back and ignited it, only for Raiden to pull a robot into his way, crushing the robots skull.

Enraged, Liu Kang unleashed a flaming kick that sent the god flying back. Liu Kang chuckled before the robots to suddenly fall over and shut down. The pair turned to see two more ships landing on the shore before the gangplanks went down. The Outworld army watched as the head of Frost rolled off, her jaw going slack when it came to a stop.

The army looked up to see Kitana, Jade, Kung Lao, Lui Kang, Sheeva, Erron Black, Kotal, Reptile, and Toxik standing on their respective boats. Kitana closed her fan and the Zaterran army started chanting, firing up the army on foot. The Kahn pointed her fan forward and the multiracial troops charged into battle, Kitana and Toxik at the helm. "It's about time." Jax mumbled.

"Hold on to me." Fujin declared before the two flew into the battle before landing.

Raiden quickly walked over and reached his brother and the cyborg man. "Fujin, the Crown! It is time to end this!"

"I will do it." The wind god declared, unhooking the artifact. "Save your strength for Liu Kang."

"No, brother." Raiden replied. "The Crown is our burden to share." Fujin glanced at the artifact before handing it over to Raiden. "Thank you."

The clap of thunder echoed across the sky before another Raiden landed before them, an unconscious Liu Kang in his grasp. "Your lies are revealed, sorcerer!" He declared, dropping the Revenant.

Fujin stared at the second Thunder God before the first one smirked. He glowed green and transformed into Shang Tsung, a smile on his face. "You should be more vigilant, Fujin." He chuckled. "Now, bear witness as the power to decide destiny becomes mine."

He lifted his hands and placed the Crown on his head, only for Xiuhcoatl to wrap around the artifact and pulled the Crown off his head. "Did you really think I would ever trust you?" Toxik asked as he walked forward, grabbing the crown from his weapon. "I knew you would try something like this, which is why I asked Raiden to send me to Outworld.

"We foiled your plan in Outworld, and now..." He placed the Crown on his head and groaned at the pain, before focusing himself and walking forward. "Now I end your schemes for good!" Toxik nodded and the God's went ahead to clear the path.

"You think you can control that power?" Shang Tsung mockingly asked as he circled the hybrid. "My Crown will destroy you before long, and then I will claim it myself."

"I don't need it to last, I just need it to kill you!" Toxik rushed forward and jumped over the flying skulls summoned by the wizard before slashing into his arm. Shang Tsung countered and delivered a series of strikes before blasting Toxik back with his scroll. Toxik spun up and send a wave of acid at the wizard before charging after it.

Shang Tsung blocked the acid only to get hit with Xiuhcoatl in the face. Toxik delivered a hard kick to the skull before he grabbed the wizard's arms and tearing off the armored gauntlets. Shang Tsung thrust his palm forward only for Toxik to dodge, grab the hand and bite down, tearing off a chunk of the flesh.

The wizard gripped his hand in pain before Toxik spits acid in his face, blinding Shang Tsung. He charges while throwing several knives before throwing his bracelet. Xiuhcoatl wraps around the wizard's bad arm, making Shang Tsung to punch himself repeatedly until blood starts spurting out. Toxik reaches and delivers an 'x' slash with his claws to the chest, ripping out blood. He then channels his father and preforms an acid slide before turning around and throwing an acid ball, breaking the back of the head.

Shang Tsung bounces along the ground in defeat as Toxik ripped the Crown off his head. He walked over and stepped onto Shang Tsung back before spitting onto the soul stealers right hand, melting it to a nub. Shang Tsung cried in pain as Toxik did the same to his left, rendering him defenseless.

Toxik stepped off before picking up the handless man. "And this, is for creating Mileena!" Toxik declared before walking over to the ledge of the pit and throwing him over, letting him fall to his death with a satisfying splat.

Panting, Toxik dropped to the ground before a flaming portal opened behind him. "I was right to put faith in you." Toxik turned to see an odd looking Liu Kang. "I knew you would never trust Shang Tsung, and foil whatever plan he would come up with." He offered his hand and helped Toxik up. "Now come, we have work to do."

"What work?" Toxik asked in extreme confusion. "And where are we going?"

"To a new era." The tattooed monk declared. He turned and walked back to the portal, only to find Toxik standing there. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't go with you." The hybrid declared, offering the Crown to Liu Kang. "I belong here... with Cassie." Liu Kang smiled and nodded, taking the Crown before walking through the portal as it closed behind him.

* * *

**You guys wanted it, so you guys get it. Here's the Aftermath version of things, majorly changed up as well. Like hell I was gonna have Toxik blindly trust Shang Tsung like an idiot, so this suspicion is completely line with his character.**

**I'll be a hundred percent honest, MK 2011 was the first game of the series I've ever played. So I wasn't that bothered by Sindel being an evil queen as others. Would that have changed if I started playing earlier: who knows. But I am fine with this decision by the game makers. I really hope I don't get death threats from this. See ya next time for his intros and Fatalities.**

**Beta read by General Feng Xiang**


	13. Toxik: MK 11 Intros and Fatalities

**Toxik Shock**

**MK 11 **

**Intros and Fatalities**

* * *

**Intro Motions**

Assassini - A prisoner runs for his life before Toxik lands on him and pulls out knife before stabbing it into the escapee. The opponent performs their entrance before it goes over their shoulder, showing Toxik standing up as he speaks. It goes back to the opponent who speaks themselves. It returns to Toxik, who speaks as he points his blood covered knife at the foe.

Beast Master - Xiuhcoatl hisses at the opponent before she slithers up Toxik's boot before the hybrid lowers. The opponent performs their entrance before it goes over their shoulder to show Toxik standing up as he speaks. It goes back to the opponent who speaks themselves. The camera returns to Toxik, who speaks as his weapon wraps around his fist.

Pride of Zaterra - An invisible outline slides into the arena before acid splashes up as Toxik starts to become visible. The opponent performs their entrance before it goes over their shoulder, showing a now visible Toxik as he speaks. It goes back to the opponent who speaks themselves. It returns to Toxik, who pulls his arms back into a fighting stance as he speaks.

Sharpest Knife - Toxik spins and flings four knives into the ground before pulling out a fifth. The opponent performs their entrance before it goes over their shoulder, showing Toxik holding his free hand out. It goes back to the opponent who speaks themselves. It returns to Toxik, who tosses his blade around as he speaks.

* * *

**Intros**

Toxik

1st

Toxik A: What did Kronika promise you?

Toxik B: A life of peace with my family.

Toxik A: And you believed her lies?

2nd

Toxik A: How is your Cassie different than mine?

Toxik B: Cassie? Who is Cassie?

Toxik A: You haven't met her yet, have you?

3rd

Toxik A: Chameleon, you live?

Toxik B: He lies dead in a cave with a hole in his skull.

Toxik A: So you are me...

4th

Toxik B: Master trained another?

Toxik A: I'm self taught.

Toxik B: You can't beat hard study.

5th

Toxik B: I have a brother after all...

Toxik A: Only due to our timelines crashing into each other.

Toxik B: It's the thought that counts.

Baraka

1st

Toxik: I always wanted to fight you.

Baraka: We never crossed blades?

Toxik: You died before we ever could.

2nd

Toxik: Did you eat my family?

Baraka: I've eaten many people.

Toxik: Time to put you down, dog.

3rd

Baraka: Nay aka ratakka tahar kombat.

Toxik: I accept, obviously.

Baraka: Then let us begin, child.

4th

Baraka: Weak, pathetic human.

Toxik: I am Zaterran, Tarkatan scum.

Baraka: Prove it.

Cassie Cage

1st

Toxik: Khamelon wasn't happy that you showed up.

Cassie: I was looking out for my man.

Toxik: You don't know about the past, do you?

2nd

Toxik: So where are Takeda and Kung Jin?

Cassie: That info is classified.

Toxik: Classified?

3rd

Toxik: Your father's agents are bothering me.

Cassie: You get used to it.

Toxik: I'm not sure I want to.

4th

Cassie: So you remember what we're fighting for?

Toxik: Position, right?

Cassie: This is gonna be fun.

5th

Cassie: We can fix that eye.

Toxik: I'm proud of this wound.

Cassie: If you say so.

6th

Cassie: So how's this ritual work?

Toxik: We fight to make sure we can protect each other.

Cassie: I like your people's idea of marriage.

Cetrion

1st

Toxik: There are no gods.

Cetrion: How can you say that, child?

Toxik: How else do you explain my life?

2nd

Toxik: You let my family die.

Cetrion: Their sacrifice was necessary.

Toxik: Wrong words to say, Cetrion.

3rd

Cetrion: Your's is not a virtuous life.

Toxik: And I don't care what you think of me.

Cetrion: Are you to be pitied or punished?

4th

Cetrion: Khronika will restore your family.

Toxik: It was her scheme that killed them!

Cetrion: Then join them in death.

D'vorah

1st

Toxik: For two years, you've escaped justice.

D'vorah: This One will continue to today.

Toxik: No. Today, you die.

2nd

Toxik: I will never forgive you.

D'vorah: I don't need it.

Toxik: Now that that is settled...

3rd

D'vorah: Disgusting lizard.

Toxik: Treacherous bug.

D'vorah: This is the last time we will meet.

4th

D'vorah: This One never liked you.

Toxik: So that was all an act too?

D'vorah: Clever boy...

Erron Black

1st

Toxik: Are you the past or present version?

Erron: What does it matter?

Toxik: I need to know how bad I can hurt you.

2nd

Toxik: You ever gonna give up those guns?

Erron: Maybe when hell freezes over.

Toxik: If you say so...

3rd

Erron: I need some lizard skin boots.

Toxik: You're not making it out of my hide.

Erron: Thanks for the idea.

4th

Erron: Heard you finally stepped up with the girl.

Toxik: And what business is for you in it?

Erron: Just letting you know that when the time's come, she will have a quick death.

Frost

1st

Toxik: What have you become?

Frost: I am the ultimate weapon.

Toxik: You've become a slave.

2nd

Toxik: You won't hurt Cassie ever again.

Frost: She paid you to kill me?

Toxik: I'm doing this for free.

3rd

Frost: With this, I'll break Cassie.

Toxik: How do you figure that?

Frost: When she finds your head, it'll crush her heart.

4th

Frost: I will freeze you for Shao Kahn.

Toxik: You couldn't even beat Cassie before she found her powers.

Frost: But you don't like the cold.

Fujin

1st

Toxik: I don't trust Shang Tsung.

Fujin: None of us do, Toxik.

Toxik: Then when do we strike first?

2nd

Toxik: Not one wind pun.

Fujin: If you say so, young one.

Toxik: You gave up far too easy.

3rd

Fujin: You have much skill, child.

Toxik: I owe it to my training.

Fujin: Show me.

Geras

1st

Toxik: Have you ever been melted?

Geras: In a myriad of ways.

Toxik: I'll show you something new.

2nd

Toxik: So you cannot die?

Geras: I am cursed to live forever.

Toxik: I don't believe you.

3rd

Geras: Acid, knives, claws.

Toxik: All three can kill you.

Geras: All have failed to do so in the past.

4th

Geras: Khronika requires your presence.

Toxik: I will never serve her.

Geras: You misunderstand, child.

5th

Geras: Khronica called you an 'Anomaly'.

Toxik: Is this a new insult?

Geras: She didn't gave a lot of information about it.

Jacqui Briggs

1st

Toxik: Congratulations for the engagement.

Jacqui: Cassie told you everything?

Toxik: Please, it was obvious.

2nd

Toxik: So what happened in Fiji?

Jacqui: Oh god, you too?

Toxik: All I know is something about 'umbra' drinks.

3rd

Jacqui: Takes some guts to show back up.

Toxik: After Raiden took my eye?

Jacqui: After ghosting Cassie for two years.

4th

Jacqui: You better not get a cyber eye.

Toxik: Why would I ever want to look like Kano?

Jacqui: Smart answer.

Jade

1st

Toxik: I know what it is to lose a family.

Jade: Your loss is nothing to an entire realm.

Toxik: That doesn't lessen the pain.

2nd

Toxik: I fought your Revenant and won.

Jade: She has but a fraction of my skill.

Toxik: I wanna test that claim.

3rd

Toxik: What did Kotal do to win your heart?

Jade: Looking for some tips?

Toxik: Pitfalls I want to avoid.

4th

Jade: Kotal and I will marry.

Toxik: Why are you telling me what I already know?

Jade: Because we will not need an assassin afterwards.

5th

Jade: Kotal speaks highly of you.

Toxik: And I am grateful for his praise.

Jade: I would test his words.

Jax

1st

Toxik: You raised a fine daughter.

Jax: But she shouldn't be a soldier.

Toxik: Some people are born to be fighters.

2nd

Toxik: Zaterran's don't have discharges.

Jax: Then how do you retire?

Toxik: In bed or in battle.

3rd

Jax: I remember your 'father'.

Toxik: As a fight from the tournament?

Jax: As a torturer in Shang Tsung's prison.

4th

Jax: Need you to do me a favor.

Toxik: How can I be of assistance?

Jax: Help me test my new upgrade.

Johnny Cage

1st

Toxik: I'm getting sick of these 'agents'.

Johnny: Can't help it. It's like ingrained into them.

Toxik: Or maybe you put them up to this.

2nd

Toxik: For the last time, the answer is no.

Johnny: But you could be a giant star.

Toxik: I have no interest in money.

3rd

Johnny: You need to cash in.

Toxik: My story is not for sale, Cage.

Johnny: So much for an Anti-Hero for Hire.

4th

Johnny: So you're the dude who bangs my daughter?

Toxik: I know how to keep it in my pants, unlike you.

Johnny: Why save up the future stars?

5th

Johnny: I have this great movie idea for you.

Toxik: When I kill people, it's for real.

Johnny: That was worth a shot...

Joker

1st

Toxik: I can't kill you fast enough.

Joker: My dear boy, you can't kill me fast enough.

Toxik: That's what Mileena thought as well.

2nd

Toxik: Who are you?

Joker: Some call me the Jester of Genocide.

Toxik: Then you will die to today.

3rd

Joker: There's a guy I know you'd love.

Toxik: What does that mean?

Joker: He's killer, croc.

4th

Joker: Do you charge by the hour or by the body?

Toxik: I would never work for some like you.

Joker: We could have been bosom buddies.

5th

Joker: You remind me of the Wonder Boy.

Toxik: Meaning what?

Joker: You both having a good time with me.

Kabal

1st

Toxik: Your speed is flawed.

Kabal: How do you figure?

Toxik: Once you start, you can't stop.

2nd

Toxik: How much did Kano pay for your soul?

Kabal: Enough to satisfy me.

Toxik: It's a shame you must die like a dog.

3rd

Kabal: I'm gonna skin you alive.

Toxik: Your blades won't touch me.

Kabal: I call bullshit.

Kano

1st

Toxik: I'm going to enjoy this.

Kano: Why so, Scaly?

Toxik: By killing you, I kill two people at once.

2nd

Toxik: You sold out Kotal Kahn.

Kano: Mileena had more money.

Toxik: Does loyalty mean nothing?

3rd

Kano: You call that a knife?

Toxik: I don't just keep two.

Kano: You don't get out much, do you.

4th

Kano: You stabbed me.

Toxik: In the front, unlike you.

Kano: You should have gon' for the heart.

Kitana

1st

Toxik: You are the new Kahn?

Kitana: Do you have a grievance with that?

Toxik: I wish to prove myself to you.

2nd

Toxik: I pledge my blades to your cause.

Kitana: How do I know you won't betray me?

Toxik: To do so would dishonor my race.

3rd

Kitana: You were raised by Reptile in Outworld?

Toxik: And I too hate Mileena.

Kitana: I wonder what else we share?

4th

Kitana: You killed Mileena?

Toxik: For my family, not yours.

Kitana: I wish to see your prowess.

Kollector

1st

Toxik: You have escaped justice for too long.

Kollector: Because you failed Kotal Kahn.

Toxik: Your sentence will be carried out.

2nd

Toxik: You stole from innocent people.

Kollector: They owed payments to Shao Kahn.

Toxik: Who died years ago.

3rd

Kollector: You killed many Naknadans.

Toxik: Only the guilty ones.

Kollector: We are owed a blood price.

4th

Kollecter: Your weapon will fetch a high price.

Toxik: Over my dead body.

Kollecter: That will also fetch money.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Toxik: You ever gonna teach me that animal trick?

Kotal Kahn: Defeat me, and the secrets are yours.

Toxik: Challenge accepted.

2nd

Toxik: I am ready to begin training.

Kotal Kahn: I will not hold back, young one.

Toxik: Very well.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Your instincts proved fortuitous.

Toxik: It was just luck, nothing more.

Kotal Kahn: You must learn to trust yourself.

4th

Kotal Kahn: What did you learn from Raiden?

Toxik: We are fighting his ancient enemy, Kronika.

Kotal Kahn: Why am I not surpised?

Kung Lao

1st

Toxik: You again?

Kung Lao: You've meet my Revenant?

Toxik: And he's just as arrogant as you.

2nd

Toxik: Your hat isn't that impressive.

Kung Lao: And why is that?

Toxik: You only have one.

3rd

Kung Lao: The name is Kung Lao, but call me Chosen One.

Toxik: I thought that Liu Kang's title.

Kung Lao: And they call me snarky.

4th

Kung Lao: Ever wanted to fight the best Shaolin?

Toxik: Liu Kang is occupied for that.

Kung Lao: Why do I feel like you're mocking me?

Liu Kang

1st

Toxik: Your Revenant made Cassie cry.

Liu Kang: That is his sin, not mine.

Toxik: I don't care.

2nd

Toxik: I do not fear your fire.

Liu Kang: And why is that?

Toxik: Because my acid will smother it.

3rd

Liu Kang: You scales unnerve me.

Toxik: I am not some animal.

Liu Kang: I would test that.

4th

Liu Kang: This is where your story ends.

Toxik: I won't be killed like an dog.

Liu Kang: Prove it.

Nightwolf

1st

Toxik: You and I are a lot of like.

Nightwolf: In what way, Toxik?

Toxik: We love our blades and our animals.

2nd

Toxik: Your Revenant is a crazy strong.

Nightwolf: We both draw strength from the same Great Spirit.

Toxik: So that means you're just as strong?

3rd

Nightwolf: In another life, we could have been friends.

Toxik: We aren't friends now?

Nightwolf: That remains to be seen.

4th

Nightwolf: Reptilian spirits are considered to be evil by nature.

Toxik: And you think that I'm evil?

Nightwolf: That's what I'm going to see.

Noob Saibot

1st

Toxik: I feel sick looking at you.

Noob: Scared of the grave?

Toxik: That my parents ended up like you.

2nd

Toxik: You betrayed your brother.

Noob: The dead are my only kin.

Toxik: Family is everything.

3rd

Noob: You will join the legion of souls.

Toxik: I don't plan on dying today.

Noob: No one ever does.

4th

Noob: Your soul is black as pitch.

Toxik: I'm not ashamed of what I've done.

Noob: Would your parents agree?

Raiden

1st

Toxik: You took my eye from me.

Raiden: Dark Raiden no longer exists.

Toxik: Payment is still due...

2nd

Toxik: You need to put that Amulet down.

Raiden: We need it's power against Khronika.

Toxik: I don't trust you with it.

3rd

Raiden: Do you still not trust me?

Toxik: Would you after this injury?

Raiden: I hope after this we can make amends.

4th

Raiden: I feel hatred coming from you.

Toxik: I'll let you guess the cause.

Raiden: You still hold a grudge against me?

Robocop

1st

Toxik: We don't need your kind here.

Robocop: Then how do you enforce your laws?

Toxik: With blood and steel.

2nd

Toxik: Do you have a family?

Robocop: They are lost to me.

Toxik: Then we share the same pain.

3rd

Toxik: Have you ever been melted.

Robocop: Not to my knowledge.

Toxik: Then this will a first experience.

4th

Robocop: You have killed people?

Toxik: Under law from Kotal Kahn.

Robocop: Such strange customs.

5th

Robocop: You help me track Kano?

Toxik: Only if I get the killing blow.

Robocop: He will get a trial, not an execution.

Scorpion

1st

Toxik: We never fought before.

Scorpion: Our clans have no quarrel.

Toxik: Then this is an exhibition.

2nd

Toxik: Can poison kill you?

Scorpion: Not in my revenant form.

Toxik: Fine. Stabbing it is.

3rd

Scorpion: I still grieve my wife and son.

Toxik: And I my parents.

Scorpion: The pain burns just as strong.

4th

Scorpion: My hellfire will melt your weapons.

Toxik: A warrior without weapons is still a warrior.

Scorpion: Prove it, child.

Shang Tsung

1st

Toxik: You created Mileena.

Shang Tsung: My masterpiece.

Toxik: She killed my parents.

2nd

Toxik: You should know I don't like you.

Shang Tsung: Why should I care?

Toxik: Because I'm going to kill you.

3rd

Shang Tsung: So you are Reptile's ward.

Toxik: I am his student, and his son.

Shang Tsung: Then the name dies with you.

4th

Shang Tsung: Your thoughts turn to Cassandra Cage.

Toxik: You stay away from her.

Shang Tsung: I will visit her after this.

Shao Kahn

1st

Toxik: My vengeance ends now...

Shao Kahn: You think you can kill me, boy?

Toxik: You won't be standing for long.

2nd

Toxik: You destroyed all of Zaterra.

Shao Kahn: The spoils of war, child.

Toxik: Consider this reparations.

3rd

Shao Kahn: You killed Mileena!?

Toxik: She killed my family.

Shao Kahn: You will die!

4th

Shao Kahn: I never should have spared Reptile.

Toxik: You, having regrets?

Shao Kahn: Silence, cur.

Sheeva

1st

Toxik: You served under Shao Kahn.

Sheeva: That was Goro's reign, not mine.

Toxik: I need to know if we can trust you.

2nd

Toxik: Shall we begin, Queen Sheeva?

Sheeva: This is Kotal's idea of diplomacy?

Toxik: In battle, our true selves is revealed.

3rd

Sheeva: How many Shokan have you cowardly killed?

Toxik: I always fought them face to face.

Sheeva: Perhaps I misjudged you.

4th

Sheeva: I have dishonored my people.

Toxik: Because you failed in battle?

Sheeva: Because I was saved by a human.

Sindel

1st

Todik: You might be worse than Mileena.

Sindel: How did you come to that conclusion?

Toxik: At least she never betrayed her family.

2nd

Toxik: You killed your husband?

Sindel: Jarrod was a weak, pathetic fool.

Toxik: Or maybe you're just greedy.

3rd

Sindel: You will become my new bodyguard.

Toxik: I would rather die.

Sindel: Then so be it.

4th

Sindel: Kiss my hand, and call me 'Goddess'.

Toxik: Never in a thousand years, you revolting witch.

Sindel: You will die for that.

Skarlet

1st

Toxik: I had a crush on you as a child.

Skarlet: Is that so?

Toxik: But now, I will crush you

2nd

Toxik: Blood magic is sickening.

Skarlet: Better than starving in the streets.

Toxik: Not for your soul.

3rd

Skarlet: The hybrid blood...

Toxik: And the superior assassin.

Skarlet: I do not think so.

4th

Skarlet: Together, we could take the throne.

Toxik: I serve the Kahn. I don't conspire against them.

Skarlet: Then you will die.

Sonya Blade

1st

Toxik: You raised a fine daughter.

Sonya: Still not used to that idea.

Toxik: Parenthood takes time.

2nd

Toxik: Why are you looking at me like that?

Sonya: I don't trust lizard people.

Toxik: But do you trust Cassie.

3rd

Sonya: You left my daughter for two years.

Toxik: It wasn't my choice either.

Sonya: Don't think you're getting off light.

4th

Sonya: Blades seem a bit old school.

Toxik: It is a weapon of honor.

Sonya: Honor doesn't win wars.

Spawn

1st

Toxik: Who... what are you?

Spawn: Call me Spawn, kid.

Toxik: Well, Spawn, let's get to know each other.

2nd

Toxik: You died?

Spawn: Then got my ass resurrected.

Toxik: I will return you to the earth.

3rd

Spawn: The choices we make in life matter.

Toxik: Which is why I never take an innocent life.

Spawn: There are no 'innocent' lives.

4th

Spawn: Sin is rolling off you, kid.

Toxik: I have killed many people.

Spawn: Seem a little too proud of that.

Sub-Zero

1st

Toxik: Grandmaster...

Sub-Zero: Here for a training exercise?

Toxik: Working on my cold resistance.

2nd

Toxik: Shall we begin?

Sub-Zero: You're never too old to learn.

Toxik: On that, we can agree.

3rd

Sub-Zero: I will freeze your blood.

Toxik: You know I'm not cold blooded, right?

Sub-Zero: That is not what I meant.

4th

Sub-Zero: The Zaterrans stand with us?

Toxik: We are not the monsters Shao Kahn made us.

Sub-Zero: Show me your resolve.

Terminator

1st

Toxik: You're a machine?

Terminator: Correct.

Toxik: This is why I hate technology.

2nd

Toxik: My acid will melt you completely.

Terminator: An unlikely outcome.

Toxik: Another stupid machine.

3rd

Terminator: You will be taken alive.

Toxik: To be turned into some kind of slave?

Terminator: To become the basis for a Zaterran Terminator.

4th

Terminator: There are no Zaterran's in my time.

Toxik: Then this is your only chance to run.

Terminator: That option is not in my programing.

_Bonus Intros For Cassie_

Cetrion

1st

Cassie: Leave Toxik alone.

Cetrion: He must pay for his sacrilege.

Cassie: Like you against the Elder Gods?

2nd

Cetrion: Do you know what awaits your betrothed?

Cassie: You leave him alone.

Cetrion: His heart will break from your death.

Frost

1st

Cassie: Back off, bitch.

Frost: Here to save your boyfriend?

Cassie: More like save him a workout.

2nd

Frost: How's your little boy toy?

Cassie: At least I can get a man.

Frost: I'll show him a real woman.

Jacqui

1st

Cassie: What's the problem, Jacqui?

Jacqui: Your plus one, that's who.

Cassie: He's coming and that's that.

2nd

Jacqui: So you just forgave him?

Cassie: He's already paid enough.

Jacqui: To Raiden. Not to you.

Jade

1st

Cassie: Double date with Toxik and Kotal?

Jade: We don't have those in Outworld.

Cassie: Consider this a cultural exchange.

2nd

Jade: Kotal Kahn says you partner with Toxik.

Cassie: The term is 'dating', Jade.

Jade: Let us see if you hold your own.

Johnny Cage

1st

Cassie: I promise, he grows on you.

Johnny: Wait, that shit's contagious?

Cassie: I, never mind.

2nd

Johnny: So you're dating the Swamp Thing?

Cassie: His name is Toxik.

Johnny: Tomato, tamato.

Kotal Kahn

1st

Cassie: So do we have your blessing?

Kotal Kahn: Only if you can best me in kombat.

Cassie: Deal.

2nd

Kotal Kahn: Toxik chooses his partner well.

Cassie: Means a lot from you.

Kotal Kahn: But I must be certain.

Sindel

1st

Cassie: Back off, bitch. Toxik is mine.

Sindel: The poor boy must have no standards.

Cassie: Or maybe he doesn't like wicked witches

2nd

Sindel: Is Toxik a competent lover?

Cassie: Wouldn't know. He's a gentleman.

Sindel: Then he shall die without ever knowing.

Shang Tsung

1st

Cassie: You made Mileena...

Shang Tsung: My finest creation.

Cassie: This is for Toxik.

2nd

Shang Tsung: Your thoughts turn to Toxik.

Cassie: Back off, bearded wonder.

Shang Tsung: I shall finish you, then him.

Sonya Blade

1st

Cassie: I promise, he's not a monster.

Sonya: How can you defend him?

Cassie: The heart wants what the heart wants.

2nd

Sonya: So how is Tommy doing?

Cassie: For the last time, his name is Toxik.

Sonya: We both know he's not gonna last.

* * *

**Outros**

For Zaterra! - Toxik looks around as Reptile and Khameleon walk up behind him. The two nod to him before the trio turn invisible.

Acid Rainmaker - Toxik summons a ball of acid and throws it into the sky. He the throws a knife into it and it explodes, raining acid on the ground.

Sharper Tongue - Toxik pulls out a knife as Xiuhcoatl hardens in his hand. He grinds the two against each other before he launches a spray of acid at the camera.

Meal Time - Toxik whips his head back and launches his tongue at the camera which then pulls it in to his gapping jaw.

* * *

**Fatalitlies**

**Kiss of Death (Sindel)**

Toxik unsheathes a hand full of knives from his coat then licks them all. Zaterran acid coats each of them before throwing them at the Edienian. They hit her in the arms, chest, and legs. The poison begins eating at the flesh, the bones dropping off as the organs became exposed. Toxik then rushes with another knife and stabs it through the neck. The poison eats the head before he pulls up, splitting the skull.

* * *

**Gut Check (Sheeva)**

Toxik summons a ball of acid and fires it. The acid melts the skin and muscle, making the guts fall out. He then throws Xiuhcoatl at them and the snake slithers through, eating various organs. Her head pops up and latches onto the opponent's neck. Toxik walks forward and grabs the tail, ripping both his bracelet and the head off.

* * *

**Fatal Blow**

**Quetzalcoatl (Frost)**

Toxik spits acid in the foes face, blinding them. He charges them while throwing several knives before throwing his bracelet. Xiuhcoatl wraps around the foes arm, making the opponent punch themselves repeatedly until blood starts spurting out. Toxik reaches and delivers an 'x' slash with his claws to the chest, ripping out blood. He them channels his father and preforms an acid slide before turning around and throwing an acid ball, breaking the back of her head.

* * *

**Friendship  
**

**Knife Tricks**

Toxik pulls out some knifes and starts juggling them. Xuihcoatl loosened and the hybrid starts hula hooping as well.

* * *

**Ending**

_'Shows Toxik standing over Kronika as the power of the Hourglass washed over him.' "Kronika hoarded this power for herself, in a sad delusion that only she could control it. But it is our bonds that give us strength, and without them you fall. So the first thing I did..." 'The screen flashes and Cassie appears next to him, wearing similar clothing and had the same glowing eyes as him.' "was to bring Cassie along for this duty."  
_

_'The scene changed to show the Hourglass displaying a scene of Zaterran's and humans fighting.' "If we can get along, then there's no reason that others can't." 'The scene changed and showed a handshake between the two species.' "With our help, we ended the war before it even began, and this united force helped to end Shao Kahn's tyranny. And now..."_

_'The screen pulled back to show Toxik holding Cassie's pregnant belly as both keepers smiled.' "Now we have a new duty as well. I never imagined my life would end up like this. But I would do it all again. And that's my word."_

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for following this story for as long I could keep it going. For now, this story will be on a hiatus until I see what MK 12 will do and what it will be. But for now, this story has come to an end. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Beta read General Feng Xiang**


End file.
